L'Ange de Noël
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: [COMPLETE]CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT Hermione et sa fille vivent une période difficile. Noël approchant, Hermione craint de ne pas être à la hauteur et de gâter sa fille autant qu'elle le voudrait, pourtant, le père noël semble s'occuper de son cas. C'est sous les traits de Drago Malefoy qu'il apparait, et même s'il n'a pas de capuchon rouge, il semble avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac.
1. Un sapin à tout prix

_Bonjour à tous ! Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas vu sur ce site, et pourtant, j'y viens régulièrement faire un tour ! Mais les études, ma vie d'étudiante mais aussi de fille indépendante qui a une maison à faire tourner me prenant beaucoup de temps, j'avoue m'être fait toute petite ces temps derniers._

 _Cependant, nous voilà au mois de décembre, et qui dit décembre, dit Noël ! Je suis une grande enfant qui croit encore dur comme fer à la magie de Noël ! J'ai déjà mis mon sapin d'ailleurs, et mon copain m'a offert un calendrier de l'avant Kinder, oui oui !_

 _Et c'est pour cette période particulièrement chère à mon cœur que j'ai décidé de revenir ici, peut être que je retrouverai mes lecteurs habituels, peut être que je m'en ferai de nouveaux ! Voici donc une fic de Noël, qui se tiendra sur 20 chapitres de 2000 mots chacun. C'est un Dramione, encore, mais que voulez-vous, la magie de Noël opère mieux avec eux !_

 _C'est sans prise de tête, et sans prétention, mais j'espère que ça vous détendra pour ces dernières semaines qui nous séparent de Noël ! J'essaierai de poster tous les jours, ou tous les deux jours pour finir avant la fin du mois de Décembre, mais comme je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, j'espère que je parviendrai à m'y tenir !_

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que c'est noël, alors, offrez de reviews si le cœur vous en dit !_

 _Bien à vous !_

* * *

L'hiver s'était emparé de Londres avant que quiconque ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il ne neigeait pas encore, mais un vent froid et sec s'engouffrait dans chaque ruelle de la capitale anglaise, faisant virevolter les écharpes des dames et les cheveux des petites filles. Malgré ce froid de canard, le vent avait eut le mérite d'apporter avec lui le ciel bleu. Les sempiternels nuages gris de Bretagne semblaient s'être éclipsés pour quelques jours, laissant aux anglais – moldus comme sorciers – le loisir de contempler le myosotis du ciel d'hiver.

Le mois de décembre commençait juste, mais on pouvait déjà voir dans les vitrines des magasins, des guirlandes lumineuses multicolores et d'énormes boules de noël recouvertes de neige artificielle. Tout sorcier qu'il était, le Chemin de Travers ne faisait pas exception à la règle : chaque enseigne avait apporté sa touche de magie de noël à sa devanture. Chez Fleury et Botts, une neige magique recouvrait les ouvrages dans la vitrine, et des petits grelots tintinnabulaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Le propriétaire du magasin de Quidditch, quant à lui, s'était contenté d'entourer des guirlandes lumineuses autour de chacun de ses balais, et Mme Guipure avait loué les services des lutins d'hiver pour chantonner des chants de noël à chaque nouveau client.

Toutes ces décorations donnaient à Hermione envie de pleurer. Elle qui avait toujours adoré noël, se retrouvait cette année bien en peine de le célébrer. Le peu d'argent qu'elle avait servait à payer les factures et les courses de la semaine, et elle ignorait si elle aurait les moyens d'offrir ne serait-ce qu'un cadeau à sa fille âgée de quatre ans, la jolie Rosie.

C'était en effet une bien mauvaise période pour Hermione et sa fille. Après avoir découvert une autre femme dans le lit conjugal, Hermione s'était vue dans l'obligation de quitter son avocat de mari. Après cinq ans de mariage, le beau français avait prouvé que la fidélité ne faisait pas parti de ses nombreuses qualités. Blessé dans son égo, il avait réclamé l'intégralité de leurs biens en échange d'un divorce rapide, et Hermione, trop fière, lui avait tout laissé. Sauf leur fille. De toute façon, Eric travaillait bien trop pour pouvoir s'occuper de Rosie, et en y repensant, Hermione n'était même pas certaine qu'il connaisse la date de naissance de leur fille.

— Dépêche-toi Rosie, j'aimerai qu'on rentre avant la nuit.

Rosie traînait des pieds. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se montrer aussi pénible, mais Hermione savait que depuis la séparation de ses parents, la petite fille n'était pas dans son assiette. La magnifique petite fille blonde avait perdu son beau sourire, et ses yeux étaient bien souvent remplis de larmes. Elle était généralement dans la lune, sans doute hantée par de vieux souvenirs ou peut être par l'avenir qu'elle n'aurait pas. Hermione se sentait terriblement coupable de faire subir cela à sa fille, seulement quelques semaines avant Noël, mais elle savait aussi que se disputer le soir de Noël n'était pas la meilleure chose à offrir à une gamine qui croyait encore au père Noël.

* * *

—C'est hors de question, Astoria, grogna Drago en se servant un whisky pur-feu.

Il lui tournait le dos, mais il savait déjà qu'elle était sur le point d'hurler. Quand il se retourna vers elle, Astoria avait les poings sur sa taille de guêpe, et ses lèvres tremblaient de rage. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille pourrie gâtée qui réclamait un énième poney, ou une autre couronne de diamants. Elle était belle Astoria, dans sa robe griffée et ses escarpins à la semelle rouge, son gloss parfaitement mis et son chignon de duchesse. Son air sophistiqué en attirait plus d'un, mais son regard condescendant en avait envoyé un bon nombre sur les roses. Selon elle, Drago devait s'estimer chanceux de pouvoir s'afficher à son bras, et il devait la remercier à chaque jour que Merlin faisait de la voir partager sa vie. Amen.

—Ca fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble Drago, il est temps de fonder une famille. Je veux un enfant.

—Et moi, je te dis qu'il en est hors de question. Un gamin, et puis quoi encore ?

—J'exige un enfant, Drago !

—On n'est pas marié, Astoria, je ne te dois absolument rien. Et encore moins un enfant. Tu es déjà incapable de t'occuper de toi-même, alors un enfant, tu penses bien. Tu images ? Te lever la nuit pour le nourrir, lui faire prendre le bain, cuisiner des purées, avoir du vomi dans les cheveux ? Je doute que ta manucure hors de prix y résiste.

Astoria eut un hoquet dédaigneux, avant de s'approcher et de pointer un doigt menaçant dans direction de Drago. Elle avait l'air d'une démente. Ses cheveux, habituellement parfaitement lisses, partaient en des mèches rebelles tout autour de son visage triangulaire. Ses yeux clairs lançaient des éclairs, et ses joues étaient rouges de rage. Parfois, Drago se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore avec elle. Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait l'impression d'être là par habitude. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être un jour tombé amoureux d'Astoria. Non, il restait parce que c'était pratique, et parce qu'elle était la parfaite petite femme de maison. Drago soupira. Il avait l'impression d'être son père, il se désespérait lui-même.

—Tu nous payeras une nourrice.

—Bien sûr, et je regarderai si je peux t'acheter de la fibre maternelle en flacon, car tu sembles en être dépourvue. Tu recules de trois pas à chaque fois qu'un enfant s'approche de toi.

—Mais le nôtre sera parfait et…

—C'est non, la discussion est close Astoria.

Drago avala le reste de son verre et le posa brutalement sur la table. Astoria sursauta derrière lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Elle le fatiguait. Sa voix stridente, ses crises perpétuelles, son goût du luxe. A chaque dispute, il rentrait avec un bijou et c'était oublié. A croire qu'elle provoquait des disputes dans le simple but de garnir son coffret à bijoux. Las, Drago tendis la main pour s'emparer de son manteau, et sans un regard envers Astoria, il quitta leur duplex londonien en silence.

—Où vas-tu ? s'écria Astoria, hystérique.

Mais il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'engouffra dans Kensington, où la foule grouillait à la manière d'une fourmilière. L'air frais eut le mérite de faire du bien à Drago. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'étouffer à chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied chez lui. C'était un comble tout de même de ne pas se sentir à l'aise sous son propre toit. Mais il y avait bien longtemps que son appartement de luxe n'était plus fait à son image. Astoria y avait peu à peu mis sa propre touche de féminité, si bien qu'il avait l'impression à chaque fois d'entrer chez Astoria plutôt que chez lui. Il avait besoin de prendre le large, et quoi de mieux qu'un cognac au Chaudron Baveur pour se remettre les idées en place.

* * *

Arrivé devant la discrète – mais célèbre – devanture du Chaudron Baveur, Drago fut bien malheureux de découvrir le bar bondé. Avec le froid ambiant, les gens s'étaient réfugiés chez ce bon vieux Tom pour siroter des chocolats chauds en famille, ou bien des bièraubeurres entre amis. Les bains de foule, très peu pour Drago. Ce dernier traversa alors la foule, et atteignit l'arrière boutique, qui donnait sur le chemin de Travers. Celui-ci, bien que vivant, était bien plus vide que la taverne, et Drago se sentit plus à l'aise. Vagabondant, les mains dans les poches, il s'adonna à une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps : prendre son temps. Le lèche vitrine, les vas-et-viens entre la boutique de Quidditch et celle de farces et attrapes, voilà une chose qu'il ne s'était pas autorisée depuis des années.

Errant sur les dalles sombres de l'allée, il se laissa guider par ses pas jusqu'à une petite boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait « Christmas Shop – Boutique éphémère ». Des chants de Noël et une odeur de pain d'épice s'échappaient de la porte vitrée, et Drago se surprit à sourire. Il ne savait pas si c'était la première année que la boutique s'était établie sur le Chemin de Travers, mais en tout cas c'était la première fois qu'il la remarquait. A l'intérieur, le couple de vendeurs avait revêtu des costumes de lutins du Père Noël et souriait à chaque client qui venait demander des renseignements. Les murs étaient tous recouverts de grelots, de gui, de guirlandes, de boules de noël, et au centre de la boutique, un immense sapin de plusieurs mètres de haut trônait fièrement. Majestueux, il avait été décoré avec goût : tout de rouge et de blanc vêtu. Il n'était pas magique, pourtant, il se dégageait de l'arbre une aura fantastique qui donnait le sourire à quiconque s'en approchait.

—Maman ! Regarde, le sapin !

Drago tourna les yeux en direction de la petite voix surexcitée qui venait de résonner à côté de lui. C'était une jolie fillette avec des cheveux d'ange dorés mais en broussaille et un regard mordoré qui pétillait. Son petit nez rendu rouge par le froid était légèrement en trompette et recouvert de quelques tâches de rousseur.

—Je le veux maman ! s'exclama-t-elle en joignant ses petites mains potelées à la manière d'une prière.

—Non, chérie, c'est…

La mère de la petite ne termina pas sa phrase, ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Drago. Alors, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, familiers, de son ancienne camarade de classe. Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui, et tenait fermement la gamine par la main : de toute évidence, il s'agissait de sa fille. A y regarder de plus près, elles avaient les mêmes yeux, et si la couleur de leurs cheveux différaient, ils étaient tout autant en broussaille. Granger n'avait pas tellement changé. Elle avait pris quelques années, comme lui d'ailleurs, mais était devenue une véritable femme, marquée par la guerre et par ses propres déboires. Son teint pâle et ses lèvres gercées lui donnaient une allure presque vulnérable, tandis que sa fille semblait être une véritable force de la nature.

—Granger, grogna Drago sans la quitter des yeux.

—Malefoy…

Le silence s'installa entre les deux anciens camarades, tandis que la petite fille, témoin de ces retrouvailles intrigantes, observait avec attention ce qui allait se passer entre ces deux grandes personnes.

—C'est qui, maman ?

Sa petite voix fluette sortit Hermione de sa torpeur. Elle s'agenouilla près de sa fille et murmura d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu douce et chaleureuse mais qui était crispée et légèrement plus aigue que d'habitude.

—Un vieux camarade de classe, chérie. Dis au revoir, on s'en va.

—Mais le sapin maman ! s'écria la petite, soucieuse que l'on oublie son arbre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et s'approcha du conifère d'un pas lourd. Sous le regard intrigué de Drago, elle tendit la main et tourna l'étiquette sur la quelle était indiqué le prix. Trois gallions et dix mornilles. Merlin, qu'est ce qui pouvait justifier un tel prix ? des épines en or ? Trois gallions c'était ce qui restait à Hermione pour remplir le garde manger cette semaine. Elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers sa fille.

—Une autre fois Rosie, on n'a pas le temps.

Ni l'argent, songea-t-elle amèrement. Rosie eut l'air déçue, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle se retourna vers Drago et lui offrit son plus beau sourire triste.

—Au revoir monsieur.

Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire d'un air crispé. Encore interloqué par la réaction de Granger quand elle avait vu le prix du sapin. Quel genre de mère refuse d'acheter un arbre de noël à sa fille ? Sans doute celles qui n'en ont pas les moyens. Mais c'était une chose bien étrange que de voir qu'Hermione Granger n'avait pas les moyens. Il y avait quelques années de cela, il s'en serait sans doute réjoui, mais à présent, il dut admettre que le regard triste de cette gamine ne le laissa pas indifférent. Avant que la petite et sa mère ne disparaissent de la boutique, Drago se retourna et murmura :

—Au revoir, Rosie.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin du tout premier chapitre ! Ce n'est que le début, mais vous vous doutez bien que la magie de noël va opérer !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'essaie de poster la suite dès demain ! Merci d'être au rendez-vous, et n'oubliez pas que si ça vous chante vous pouvez me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _A très vite !_


	2. Des explications

_Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis voici le second chapitre, j'espère pouvoir tenir mon rythme quotidien. Le chapitre de demain est déjà écrit, mais comme je ne suis pas la ce week end, j'espère pouvoir écrire celui de dimanche aussi ! En tout cas je suis enchantée de voir que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre. Vous avez été nombreuses à lire et ça me fait chaud au cœur de retrouver mes lectrices et d'en rencontrer de nouvelles._

 _Voici donc la suite des Anges de Noël, qui, j'espère vous plaira. Pas de Rosie dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle sera présente dès le quatrième chapitre. Promis. Cette petite va être le ciment de ce couple improbable. Je vous remercie donc pour ces dix reviews en seulement quelques heures, ça me va droit au cœur !_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Je suis contente que tu aimes ce premier chapitre ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le Ron-bashing c'est vraiment nul, moi j'adore ce personnage. En effet un noel sans sapin ce n'est pas un vrai noël, mais je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse découvrir la suite._

 _ **Lily-Orya**_ _: Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Voici la suite et merci pour ton message._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Ton message me touche vraiment, c'est adorable. J'adore aussi les fic de noel et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu en écrire une ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Je suis ravie de te retrouve ici aussi ! En effet, Hermione n'a plus d'argent, elle explique tout ici. Mais soyons claire, c'est une fic de noël alors je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ça haha. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et tu verras que Drago en Santa Claus, il est cool haha._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Aaah une fan de noël héhé ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, je n'en dis pas plus mais je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes espérances._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Et je suis enchantée de te retrouver ici aussi ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _ **Pxnsivement**_ _: Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'avoir laissé un message._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Voici la suite qui arrive vite haha. Je vais faire de Rosie une petite adorable, je m'inspire vraiment de ma nièce ! Ron et Harry ne seront pas présents, parce que j'ai fais le choix d'une fic rapide et je ne peux pas la rendre trop complexe. J'espère ne pas te décevoir !_

 _: Ravie de te retrouver ici ! La magie de noël va opérer, promis ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Voldynouchette** : Et je suis moi aussi enchantée de te retrouver ici ! Tu me connais j'aime mettre de la tristesse dans mes récits, mais promis ça ira mieux. Ahah en effet ça pourrait être la petite de Drago et Hermione, mais non ! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Sa rencontre avec Hermione Granger était complètement sortie de l'esprit de Drago. Avec une Astoria complètement hystérique et obsédée par cette idée d'enfant à la maison, et la présence oppressante de Narcissa et Lucius qui attendaient eux aussi un futur héritier, Drago n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. C'était d'ailleurs au Ministère de la Magie, son lieu de travail, qu'il était le plus détendu. Devenu procureur, il enchaînait les affaires judiciaires et les enquêtes policières sans avoir le temps de penser à la pression que sa vit personnelle lui mettait.

—Drago ?

Katarina, la secrétaire biélorusse de Drago, entrouvrit la porte de son bureau et laissa apparaître sa tête de matriochka, un sourit contrit aux lèvres. Drago leva le nez du dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil à Katarina. C'était une jeune femme sérieuse et appliquée, qui avait toujours un mot gentil pour ses clients. Mot qui faisait généralement défaut à Drago. En plus d'être magnifique, elle avait la tête bien pleine et il plaisait parfois à Drago de l'inviter déjeuner dehors. Elle avait aussi cette merveilleuse qualité d'être mariée à Zabini Blaise, son meilleur ami, ce qui la rendait complètement intouchable.

—Oui ?

—Lady Malefoy et Miss Greengrass demandent à te voir.

Drago soupira.

—Dis leur que je suis en réunion et que je les…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, déjà, deux têtes blondes forçaient le passage, bousculant allègrement la pauvre Katarina qui semblait perdue entre deux feux : s'opposer à deux tornades blondes hystériques ou bien sauver son patron de leurs griffes ? Telle était la question. Drago la congédia d'un signe de tête, las, et attendit patiemment que sa petite amie ainsi que sa mère ne prennent place sur les chaises qui ne leur étaient clairement pas réservées.

—Drago, il faut qu'on parle, commença Astoria d'une voix qu'elle voulait cajoleuse.

Drago arqua un sourcil et joignit ses doigts devant lui afin de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

—Et pour parler, il fallait que tu viennes pendant mes heures de travail, qui plus est accompagnée de ma mère ? D'ailleurs, maman, ajouta Drago en se tournant vers Narcissa, je croyais avoir été clair quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que vous vous mêliez de nos affaires, papa et toi.

Narcissa inclina légèrement la tête, tentant de cacher un petit sourire en coin. Astoria trépignait sur sa chaise. Beaucoup moins maîtresse de sa personne que Narcissa, elle peinait à cacher son enthousiasme. Drago se demandait d'ailleurs à quoi il était du.

—Je sors du gynécomage, et il m'a dit que j'étais dans la meilleure semaine pour tomber enceinte.

—Je vois, grogna Drago. Et donc tu veux que je te saute violemment sur ce bureau sous les yeux témoins de ma mère ?

La bouche d'Astoria forma un 'o' parfait devant la violence de ces mots, tandis que Narcissa adressait un regard empli de réprimandes à son fils unique. Fier de son petit effet, Drago se délecta de leur réaction exagérée de femmes mondaines.

—Ce qu'Astoria veut dire, murmura Narcissa, c'est qu'il serait judicieux de travailler un peu moins ici, pour mieux t'occuper de ta fiancée et de votre avenir.

—Premièrement, Astoria peut s'exprimer seule et deuxièmement, ce n'est certainement pas ma fiancée. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne l'ai pas demandée en mariage.

—Pas encore, répliqua Narcissa de sa voix éternellement calme. Mais l'époque dans la quelle nous vivons vous permet d'enfanter avant de vous marier.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant, et se pinça l'arrête du nez de longues secondes. Il espérait qu'en fermant les paupières assez fort, elles disparaitraient complètement de son esprit. Et quand il les rouvrirait, elles seraient parties. C'était se leurrer cependant que d'espérer un départ précipité, et quand il rouvrit ses yeux clairs, ce fut pour croiser le regard quémandeur d'Astoria. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il promette de lui faire l'amour ce soir pour qu'elles s'en aillent ?

—Bien, merci de m'avoir tenu au courant de cette information de haute importance qui nécessitait vraiment d'interrompre ma journée de travail, je vais maintenant demander à Kat de vous raccompagner.

Astoria ne semblait pas du tout satisfaite, et fut sur le point de répondre quand Narcissa posa sa main sur celle de la jeune sorcière. Lady Malefoy connaissait son fils sur le bout des doigts, et si son calme olympien semblait légendaire il n'en restait pas moins limité. Or, elles avaient atteint les limites de Drago, et il était temps de rebrousser chemin avant de s'aventurer sur un terrain miné. Narcissa fut la première à se lever, suivie par Drago et Astoria. Drago, gentleman, les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il laissa sa mère déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue glabre mais se contenta d'une œillade en direction d'Astoria. Avant qu'elles ne quittent définitivement les lieux cependant, Narcissa tendit une petite enveloppe à son fils.

—N'oublie pas de passer aux Anges de Noël leur donner ce chèque.

—Oui maman.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et maternel – il s'agissait de ces rares sourires sincères qu'elle n'adressait qu'à son fils, loin des rictus de connivence qu'elle offrait allègrement à tout le gratin de la société magique.

Les Anges de Noël étaient une association caritative dans la quelle les Malefoy s'étaient engagés depuis la fin de la guerre. Lucius Malefoy avait purgé sa peine de prison, et été sorti avec assignation à domicile pour encore une dizaine d'années. Ses nombreux dons financiers avaient atténué sa peine, et redoré légèrement le blason de la famille. C'était cependant Drago qui était désormais le nouveau visage de la très noble famille. Avocat de renom, il n'était pas aimé de tous, mais au moins, contrairement à son père, on le respectait. Et quoi qu'en disaient ses détracteurs, Drago avait véritablement changé. Si ses paroles parfois acerbes n'étaient pas les plus appréciables, il s'était révélé être un procureur tenace et toujours juste, et un véritable philanthrope qui ne comptait pas ses deniers.

Les locaux des Anges de Noël se trouvaient dans le centre de Londres. Tout comme Sainte Mangouste et le Ministère de la magie, c'était une vieille bâtisse en ruines, à première vue, ignorés par les badauds du coin. Quand Drago en passa le seuil cependant, il ne fut pas surpris d'entrer dans l'usine véritable du Père Noël. Les décorations étaient magnifiques et des petites paillettes d'ors tombaient du ciel sans jamais toucher le sol, à la manière de la neige qui tombait sur plafond magique de Poudlard. Emmitouflé dans son manteau noir, Drago sentit soudain la chaleur s'emparer de lui.

—Drago, nous vous attendions.

Maggie était la vieille présidente de l'association. Et l'arrière petite fille de sa fondatrice, la regrettée Hildegarde Poufsouffle, elle-même descendante de la célèbre sorcière à l'origine de la maison de Poudlard. Maggie était une femme minuscule qui avait une aura fascinante. Son sourire réchauffait tous les cœurs les plus froids, et Drago avait toujours pensé que s'il avait connu ses grands parents, il aurait aimé que sa grand-mère lui ressemble.

—Margareth, vous êtes resplendissante. Comme toujours.

Drago s'inclina légèrement devant elle et s'empara de sa petite main ridée et tachetée pour y déposer un baisemain.

—Quel charmeur, gloussa Maggie.

Elle passa un bras autour de celui que Drago lui tendait, et tout deux se dirigèrent vers son bureau. Dedans, elle lui offrit un délicieux chocolat chaud. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait, car, comme elle le disait, les Anges n'aiment pas le café, bien trop amère pour leurs petites papilles. La tasse, pleine de crème et de marshmallow était tout ce qui y avait de plus délicieux. Drago n'avait jamais été de ces enfants dans le besoin que l'association aidait, mais il aimait venir ici pour profiter de la chaleur environnante qui manquait cruellement au Manoir Malefoy.

—Voilà pour cette année, Maggie, murmura Drago après avoir termina sa tasse de chocolat.

Il tendit le chèque à la vieille dame qui le rangea sans même en regarder le montant.

—Merci mon petit, comme toujours, tu seras le père noël de bien des enfants.

—Si l'un d'entre eux est oublié, prévenez-moi.

Maggie s'empara chaleureusement de la main de Drago et plongea ses yeux fatigués dans les siens. Au fond de ses yeux, Drago avait l'impression d'être un véritable héro, un homme profondément bien. Il aurait aimé être cet homme, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne le serait jamais. Parce qu'il s'appelait Malefoy et qu'il devait payer pour ce que sa famille avait fait. L'absolution n'était pas pour lui, c'était certain.

Après un second chocolat chaud et des petits sablés préparés par les soins de la fille de Maggie, Drago décida qu'il était grand temps de rentrer. Il sortit du bureau de la présidente, et traversa la grande pièce à vivre. Celle-ci était pleine de table et de chaises confortables, de bibliothèques, de jeux de sociétés et d'un atelier créatifs. Les enfants venaient avec leur parents, et s'amusaient gratuitement aux diverses activités, étaient nourris et chauffés avant de rentrer chez eux, dans leur appartement sûrement vétuste et frigorifiant.

Drago passait derrière l'immense sapin de Noël quand il entendit une voix qu'il avait entendu la veille. Comment était-il possible de rencontrer Hermione Granger deux jours consécutifs ? Ils travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère et ne s'étaient pas croisés en six ans, alors comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Le karma sans doute. Il s'apprêtait à contourner le sapin pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici quand il l'entendit s'adresser à l'une des bénévoles de l'association.

— Bonjour, excusez-moi, je… je voulais juste…

—Des renseignements ? ajouta la bénévole d'un air chaleureux et bienveillant.

—Oui, s'il vous plait.

Drago resta interdit. Il se doutait bien que Granger n'était pas venu faire un don à l'association, ce n'était pas avec ce qu'elle gagnait qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, mais de là à la savoir autant dans le besoin, c'était déstabilisant. Drago tendit d'avantage l'oreille.

—Quel âge à votre enfant ?

—Elle va avoir quatre ans, c'est une petite fille.

—Et bien il vous suffit d'apporter sa liste au Père Noël ici, et nous ferons de notre mieux pour qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle a rêvé.

—C'est tout ?

—C'est tout.

Drago put entendre le sourire dans la réponse de la bénévole. Oui c'était tout. Et c'était ça la magie de noël, c'était gâter tous les enfants, même les plus pauvres, car plus que tout autre, ils méritaient la magie de Noël. C'était en tout cas la devise des Anges de Noël. Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Hermione avait fait le tour du sapin et se trouvait à présent en face de lui. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il venait d'entendre toute sa conversation.

—Manquait plus que ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle tenta de passer mais Drago l'en empêcha malgré lui.

—Laisse-moi passer, Malefoy.

—Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Il avait lâché ça comme ça, sans vraiment y penser. Enfin, si, il le pensait, mais s'il avait réfléchi deux secondes avant de parler, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avoué.

—Merci, Drago Malefoy, riche héritier, de ne pas mépriser ceux dans le besoin, ironisa Granger avec amertume. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Drago la regarda un bref instant. Aux yeux de Granger, il serait toujours le garçon méprisable et mauvais qu'elle avait connu, alors à quoi bon se justifier ? Plutôt que de répondre avec sincérité, Drago se para de son plus bel air condescendant avant de répondre :

—Je suis venu chercher mon rencard.

—Je croyais que tu étais avec Greengrass.

—C'est ce qu'elle croit aussi, ajouta-t-il dans un rictus moqueur. Bonne soirée Granger.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'éclipsa en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Drago, quant à lui, s'attarda quelques minutes de plus. La bénévole qui parlait avec Hermione s'approcha de lui :

—Je peux vous aider, Mr Malefoy ?

—Oui, en effet. Quand cette femme aura apporté la liste de sa fille, transmettez-moi une copie, s'il vous plait.

—Bien sûr monsieur.

—Bonne soirée, Betty.

Elle sembla surprise qu'il connaisse son prénom, avant de se souvenir qu'elle portait un badge avec celui-ci gravé dessus. Mais qu'importait, Drago Malefoy n'était plus ce qu'il avait été. Et il comptait bien le prouver à la terre entière à commencer par Granger.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Pas de Rosie ici, mais la relation entre les deux personnages arrive peu à peu. Astoria et Eric sont détestables non ? Pour tout vous dire j'avais hésité entre Astoria et Pansy, mais j'aime beaucoup trop Pansy pour la rendre aussi pénible !_

 _J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu, la suite arrive demain normalement, elle est déjà écrite héhé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage, c'est Noël après tout et il faut être généreux haha. Bien à vous !_


	3. Le père fouettard

_Me voilà pour le chapitre 3 comme promis !_

 _Vous avez été nombreuses à lire les deux premiers chapitres et j'en suis enchantée ! Je ne savais pas si une christmas-fic pouvait plaire, surtout que j'avoue que le scénario reste gentillet. D'ailleurs pour les personnes qui ont aimé les premiers chapitres, sachez que j'ai aussi deux fictions longues dramione !_

 _Bref, on avance peu à peu dans noël ! J'ai presque fini mes achats de noël et j'ai commencé à emballer le tout hihi. Mais n'ayez crainte je n'oublie pas Hermione et Drago qui auront eux aussi leur conte de Noël. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu mais surtout celles qui ont pris la peine de poster une review, parce que vous êtes génialissimes !_

 _ **Lily-Orya**_ _: En effet Greengrass est une tepu haha, mas on aime la détester ! Et je te laisse découvrir la fic, ce ne serait pas drôle si je disais tout d'avance. Merci d'être toujours là !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Ahah personne n'aime Astoria, la pauvre. Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, et bien sur que Drago va s'impliquer haha. Merci à toi d'être là et de prendre le temps de commenter._

 _ **Elorah**_ _: Merci Elorah, je suis contente de te trouver ici ! Je sais que les dramione peuvent lasser mais c'est la magie de noël qui compte ! Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Mizie**_ _Fourmi : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise alors ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Ahah, je l'imagine tout de blanc vêtu ! Ou en lutin du père noël ! Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas déçu alors ! Merci de prendre le temps de reviewer, c'est adorable._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Et oui Cissy est dans la place ! Mais oui tout va s'arranger entre eux, c'est Noël après tout ! Merci pour ta fidélité en tout cas._

 _ **Mama**_ _: La suite est quotidienne normalement, donc pas de hâte ! Merci pour ton petit commentaire._

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Mdr tout le monde déteste Astoria ! On en saura un peu plus sur Ron et Harry dans ce chapitre, mais comme je le disais dans une autre réponse de review, c'est une fic de noël sans grande prétention et ce serait la compliquer que de les faire intervenir, même si je les adore ! Merci pour cette nouvelle review adorable !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione était exténuée. Elle passait son temps à travailler, dormais très peu et passait le plus clair de son temps à faire ses comptes. Et elle culpabilisait sans cesse. Parce qu'elle ne passait pas autant de temps avec Rosie qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, parce qu'elle était incapable de lui offrir un sapin de Noël et parce qu'elle la faisait vivre dans un petit appartement vétuste. En sirotant son café ce matin là, Hermione se remémora la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées et l'avaient fait arriver là où elle était désormais.

Quand elle avait épousé Eric, celui-ci était le parfait gentleman. Il s'entendait avec tout le monde et chacun s'entendait à dire qu'il était l'homme parfait : un époux aimant, un ami loyal, un père modèle. Mais au fil des années, les choses s'étaient dégradées. Avocat de la République Magique Française, il passait son temps entre Londres et Paris, et rares étaient les soirées qu'Hermione et lui passaient en tête à tête. Quand Rosie est arrivée, ce fut le plus beau jour de leur vie. La première année se passa dans le bonheur le plus pur qui puisse exister. Eric avait levé le pied et ne travaillait que quelques jours par semaine, tandis qu'Hermione avait pris un congé maternité de plusieurs mois, pour mieux se consacrer à leur fille et à leur association pour aider les elfes de maison.

Mais peu à peu, leur relation s'était dégradée. Rongé par son travail, Eric s'était mis à boire. D'abord un verre chaque soir, et puis parfois plus. Il lui arrivait de rentrer ivre mort à la maison, sous les yeux mortifiés d'Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle devait partir, mais elle n'en trouvait pas le courage. Pas avant Noël, ne cessait-elle de se répéter. Mais Eric avait précipité les choses. Un soir, en rentrant du Ministère, Hermione avait trouvé Eric et une femme dans le lit conjugal. Le lendemain, elle lui envoyait les papiers du divorce.

Mais tout avocat qu'il était, et surtout à cause de son égo surdimensionné, Eric n'avait pas accepté. Si elle voulait partir, alors elle n'aurait rien. Mariés sous le régime de la communauté, Hermione devait partager en deux tous leurs biens, mais Eric ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, si bien qu'en échange d'un divorce rapide, il demanda tous les biens matériels et toutes leurs économies. Drapée dans sa dignité et son non-matérialisme, Hermione accepta. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa fille.

Elle avait trouvé un minuscule appartement sur le chemin de travers, mais les prix étant exorbitants elle avait aussi réussi à se faire employer quelques heures chez Fleury&Botts. Son amour des livres et les centaines de gallions qu'elle avait laissé chez eux avaient joué en sa faveur. Ce soir-là d'ailleurs, elle travaillerait jusqu'à la fermeture de la boutique tandis que sa mère s'occuperait de Rosie.

—Bonjour Hermione ! s'exclama le propriétaire de la librairie quand elle en passa le seuil.

—Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été retenue au Ministère et…

—Ce n'est rien, Hermione. Prends une tasse de café avant de commencer.

Le propriétaire, Amadeus Fleury, était le petit neveu de Mr. Fleury. C'était un vieux monsieur avec une grosse barbe broussailleuse qui lui donnait l'allure du père noël. Il était profondément généreux, et ne ratait jamais une occasion d'être aimable avec Hermione, qui lui avait expliqué sa situation. Hermione se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau et attrapa la tasse fumante que lui tendait Amadeus.

Les heures à la librairie passaient toujours plus vite que celles au Ministère. Hermione aimait son travail d'archiviste, mais parfois le temps était bien long. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir refusé le travail d'auror, elle aimait trop les vieux ouvrages poussiéreux qui l'entouraient dans les archives du Ministère. Et puis après la guerre, elle avait toujours voulu se faire oublier des journaux contrairement à Harry et Ron qui faisaient encore régulièrement la une. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquaient. Ils étaient partis en mission en Asie depuis six mois, et malgré leur échange épistolaire, Hermione n'avait pas trouvé le courage de leur dire qu'elle avait quitté Eric.

Les clients défilaient dans la boutique. De la mère à la recherche d'histoires du soir à l'ingénieur astronome envieux d'en savoir plus sur la constellation de la licorne, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Hermione avait d'ailleurs trouvé de trop nombreuses fois son bonheur dans la célèbre librairie. Elle avait déjà repéré cette série de vieux livres sur l'art de la magie blanche, et s'était promis de se la payer quand ses comptes se seraient renfloués.

Elle était en train d'admirer ce qu'elle ne pouvait se payer quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Un frisson de dégoût la parcouru et elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que cette main appartenait à Eric. Quand elle se retourna elle tomba nez à nez sur le père de Rosie.

—Hermione, chérie, il faut qu'on parle.

Il avait mauvaise mine. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il sentait l'alcool. A chaque fois que son haleine venait heurter le visage d'Hermione, celle-ci sentait ses yeux lui piquer, et la nausée lui monter. Elle recula brusquement, légèrement tremblante.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Eric ?

—C'était une erreur, amour. Une lamentable erreur. Il faut que tu reviennes, avec la petite. Vous me manquez.

—Ce n'est pas en te pointant complètement ivre que tu vas me convaincre.

Eric eut un hoquet et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Un petit sourire goguenard se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il fit un pas en avant, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez Hermione. Il titubait, et il était à présent si proche que sa carrure imposante faisait de l'ombre à Hermione. Celle-ci sentait dans son dos le rebord des étagèrent.

—Arrête Eric, nous en reparlerons quand tu seras sobre.

—Je n'ai pas bu, grogna-t-il en soufflant son haleine putride sur elle. Je veux voir la petite. Je veux que tu reviennes, amour.

—Nous ne reviendrons pas Eric. Tu bois, tu es infidèle et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps finir, car déjà, Eric s'emparait brutalement de son bras. Ses gros doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, et Hermione gémit sous l'assaut douloureux de son ex-mari.

—Tu me fais mal, Eric, arrête…

Mais il n'arrêta pas. Il s'approcha plus encore, et colla son corps massif contre celui tout frêle d'Hermione. Sa seconde main – celle qui ne tenait pas fermement son bras – monta le long de la gorge opaline d'Hermione et vint l'enserrer lentement. Peu à peu, Hermione se sentit suffoquer. Elle voulait hurler, mais la poigne d'Eric sur appuyait sur ses cordes vocales, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Amadeus devait être dans l'arrière boutique et son vieil âge avait eu raison de son ouïe fine, et à cette heure tardive, Hermione ne pouvait pas compter sur la venue d'un client, surtout au rayon des sciences occultes.

Eric serrait de plus en plus fort et elle se sentait défaillir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une force soudaine tira Eric en arrière. Hermione ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait, mais l'air s'insuffla dans ses poumons à la manière d'un souffle de vie. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser que quelqu'un était en train de faire reculer Eric d'un air menaçant.

—Drago Malefoy, s'exclama Eric avec un sourire en coin. Ca faisait longtemps.

Hermione mit un moment à comprendre que celui qui venait peut être de lui sauver la vie n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Il se tenait droit, tendu comme un arc, la mâchoire crispée, mais impeccable dans son costume sur mesure. A côté, Eric et sa tenue décontractée du dimanche faisait pâle figure. Les deux hommes se toisèrent de longues secondes. Ils se connaissaient bien sûr. Le monde du Barreau n'était pas si grand et Hermione s'avait qu'ils s'étaient souvent opposés l'un à l'autre dans de multiples affaires.

—Pas assez longtemps, grinça Drago.

—Et bien passe ton chemin, Maître Malefoy, et nous n'aurons plus à faire l'un à l'autre.

Drago eut un sourire goguenard avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle et dit la chose la plus inattendue qui puisse l'être de sa part :

—Je commence à croire que tu me suis. Se croiser trois fois en trois jours, quel hasard. Ca va Granger ?

Hermione le regarda, surprise, mais acquiesça vaguement.

—Parce que ça n'en a pas l'air. Vu comme ça, on avait l'impression que tu faisais agresser par ton ex-mari.

—Tu en sais long sur moi, Malefoy, grogna Eric en s'approcha d'un air menaçant.

—En fait, ton infidélité fait les gorges chaudes dans les soirées mondaines. L'image du parfait gentleman que tu étais semble se ternir.

Eric et son haleine alcoolisée, Eric et ses yeux vitreux, à côté Drago avait l'air d'un parfait gentleman, et on en oubliait presque son passé de mangemort. Pathétique. Eric sembla à court de mot, et Drago s'en félicita. Il s'approcha d'un pas serein d'Hermione et lui adressa une œillade neutre.

—Je propose que tu t'en ailles et qu'Hermione termine son travail sans encombre.

—Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? explosa Eric. C'est ma femme, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit sur comment je dois gérer ma vie de famille.

—Vie de famille qui n'existe plus, puisque tu es désormais divorcé, et elle libre. Maintenant ne te ridiculise pas d'avantage et dégage.

Eric ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille et leva un poing menaçant. Il était sur le point de l'abattre sur le nez pointu de Drago mais celui-ci, plus vif et surtout plus sobre, l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante, laissant Eric tomber, emporté par son élan. C'en était ridicule, et Drago se serait bien mis à rire si la situation s'y prêtait un peu plus.

Il tomba dans un bruit sourd, cognant sa tête contre l'étagère de livres la plus proche, et ne se releva pas. Inquiète, Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa un doigt expert sur sa jugulaire, où son cœur battait bel et bien. Il était juste assommé. Hermione se sentit honteusement soulagée.

—Bien, maintenant qu'il dort comme un bébé, je propose que tu m'expliques.

—Il n'y a rien à expliquer, marmonna Hermione en se redressant.

—Rien ? Vraiment ? Parce que, te regarder lorgner sur le prix d'un sapin de Noël, le refuser à ta fille et te voir demander comment fonctionne l'association des Anges de Noël, ça passe encore, mais surprendre ton crétin de mari en train de te malmener c'en est une autre.

—Ca ne te regarde pas.

—En effet, mais étant donné que j'ai empêché ta mort, j'estime être en droit d'explications.

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil à Eric, toujours assoupi. Elle détestait l'idée de devoir quoi que ce soit à quiconque, et plus encore à Drago Malefoy. Mais elle devait bien admettre que sans son intervention, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Elle se passa une main fatiguée sur la nuque et haussa les épaules.

—Il veut que nous revenions à la maison, Rosie et moi.

—C'est ce que tu veux ?

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir.

—Non. Je veux juste qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

—Alors donne-t-en les moyens.

—J'essaie de le rayer de ma vie, mais il sait où je travaille et connait l'école de la petite. La seule chose qu'il ignore c'est ma nouvelle adresse.

—Tu n'es donc pas complètement stupide.

Hermione eut un regard dédaigneux. Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps à parler de ses problèmes personnels avec Drago Malefoy ? Lui-même ne devait pas savoir ce que c'était que d'en avoir. Les problèmes d'argent, de cœur ou encore d'enfant, ce n'était sûrement pas son lot quotidien.

—Bien, merci Malefoy pour ton aide mais j'ai fini ma journée et je vais rentrer chez moi.

—Mais fais ta vie, Granger. Tu ne me dois rien.

A part peut-être la vie. Mais il se contenta de lui adresser un petit rictus et de tourner les talons. Elle n'avait pas mentionné ses problèmes d'argent, mais il ne fallait pas être plus intelligent que la moyenne pour comprendre qu'elle avait sans doute tout laissé à son avocat de mari.

* * *

 _Je voulais juste vous prévenir que n'étant pas chez moi ce week end, je n'ai pas pu relire le chapitre, mais je le ferai dans la semaine et posterai la version corrigée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on en sait un peu plus sur l'histoire d'Hermione et d'Eric. Dans le chapitre prochain, retour de la petite Rosie ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et à demain !_


	4. Petite princesse

_En ce dimanche soir, voici le quatrième chapitre de l'Ange de Noël ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end ensoleillé comme moi, et que vous ne croulez pas tous les révisions. Pour ceux qui sont majeurs, j'espère que vous avez voté :P Moi c'est chose faite._

 _Je suis assez contente et fière de tenir le rythme pour l'instant et de poster tous les jours. Il faut dire que vous me motivez énormément, en me postant autant de review. Et plus je vois la courbe des lectures monter, plus j'ai envie d'écrire. Alors, mille mercis à vous tous ! Un merci aux lecteurs silencieux et un bisou de noël à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter. Plus de 30 reviews en 3 jours c'est Wow !_

 _Aujourd'hui, on retrouve comme promis la petite Rosie ! J'espère qu'elle vous touchera autant qu'elle attendrit Drago !_

 _ **Lily-Orya**_ _: Fidèle au rdv ! Ouiiii promis je me relis demain ! Je suis contente que mon Drago te plaise ! Je te souhaite du courage et surtout de l'inspiration pour ton dramione, j'irai le lire avec plaisir. Tu as bien du courage d'écrire en anglais, je crois que je n'oserai pas ! Tu passes le capes cette année ?_

 _ **Elilisa**_ _: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis enchantée que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Mizie Fourmi**_ _: Ahah oui le sauveur ! En effet c'est plus facile et puis j'aime bien les OC. Ceux de mon ancienne fic me manquent alors je me suis dis : pourquoi pas ? Merci pour ton commentaire ent out cas._

 _ **Nonodu49**_ _: merci ! C'est adorable d'avoir commenté et je suis ravie que tu me suives ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Merci merci merci d'être toujours là et de prendre le temps de commenter à chaque fois, c'est adorable ! Je suis contente que tu trouves ça crédible, héhé. Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _ **JudorangeHP**_ _: Alors déjà merci de prendre la peine de commenter à chaque fois, c'est vraiment gentil. Merci pour ton compliment, je suis ravie que mes deux autres fic t'aient plu en tout cas !_

 _ **Karine**_ _: Ahah, on est d'accord c'est un crétin. Ce n'est pas un hasard, c'est la magie de noël ,). Voici la suite et merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Tiens comme on se retrouve ! Je suis ravie que l'idée te plaise, voici la suite avec l'arrivée de la petite Rosie !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: J'aime à chaque fois lire te reviews qui sont très justes et longues et qui me touchent ! En effet, je réalise que je n'ai pas dis ce que Drago est venu faire. Surement acheter un livre sur comment se débarrasser d'une copine collante haha. Peut être que je ferai revenir Ron et Harry qui sait ?_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: On est d'accord, heureusement qu'elle s'en est débarrassée ! Merci pour ta nouvelle review, c'est adorable d'en poster à chaque fois._

 _ **ManonRose**_ _: J'en suis ravie, merci à toi d'avoir commenté, voici la suite._

 _ **Voldynouchette**_ _: Wow deux reviews ça vaut le coup dis donc haha. Je suis rassurée que tu ne trouves pas ça tiré par les cheveux. Astoria sera à la hauteur, du moins j'espère haha. Faudrait les mettre ensemble, Asto et Eric, entre gros vilains ! J't'offre un Drago à noël alors ! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

 _ **Mama**_ _: Je suis désolée que tu sois déçue. Voici la suite, qui je le répète arrive normalement quotidiennement :)_

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: D'abord, j'aime ton avatar ahah ! Sinon, je suis ravie que tu aimes l'ambiance de noël. J'aime aussi les téléfilms de Noël haha, j'espère que tu n'as pas honte de lire ma fiche. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Trois fois en trois jours, c'était quand même étrange, songea Drago en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau. Une petite semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait assommé ce crétin d'Eric dans la librairie du Chemin de Travers, et il lui arrivait encore souvent de repenser à cette soirée là. La guerre était finie depuis dix ans, et il n'avait presque jamais croisé Granger, si ce ne fut au détour d'un couloir ou peut être dans quelques pages de la Gazette. Elle ne venait jamais aux réunions d'anciens élèves, ne participait pas aux commémorations et encore moins aux soirées organisées par le Ministère pour les pots de départ ou encore pour Noël. On disait qu'elle avait tourné la page et que la guerre n'avait laissé que des cicatrices qu'elle s'appliquait à panser loin du monde journalistique et mondain.

Drago porta une main à sa barbe naissante. Il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin là, parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi chez lui. Après une énième dispute avec Astoria, il avait décidé de prendre le large et était allé trouver refuge chez Blaise et Katarina. Pansy les avait rejoins et ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. Cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Ils avaient bu plus que de raison, et le rire de Pansy avait résonné dans la maison comme un véritable carillon. Ils avaient fumé de vieux cigares appartenant au père de Blaise et bu de la véritable vodka russe.

Pansy était rentrée, mais Drago avait dormi sur le canapé confortable des Zabini, et s'était réveillé le matin avec une barre qui lui entravait le front.

—Plus jamais ça, avait dit Blaise en regardant le fond de sa tasse de café d'un œil sévère.

—On dit ça à chaque fois, avait répliqué Drago en grognant.

—Il faut que tu arrêtes de te disputer avec Astoria. Elle nous pousse à la consommation.

Avec un petit rire moqueur, Katarina – sur qui l'alcool n'avait jamais d'effet (peut-être à cause de son sang russe) – leur servit une potion revigorante. Quand il fut l'heure de partir, Kat proposa à Drago de se rendre au travail ensemble, tandis que Blaise, désormais directeur financier à Gringotts, retrouvait le chemin de la célèbre allée magique.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : son rendez-vous n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il se servit une nouvelle tasse de café – la dixième depuis le début de la journée – et attendit patiemment que son client n'arrive, tout en feuilletant le dossier judiciaire de cette affaire.

Le rendez-vous sembla durer des heures. Le client, un vieux garçon qui venait de perdre sa mère et qui réclamait l'intégralité de son héritage – qu'il aurait pourtant du partager avec sa sœur – ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il était tout bonnement impossible d'accéder à sa requête. Il se montrait de plus en plus désagréable, et Drago ne tarda pas à le reprendre plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

—Mr. McKintosh, vous ne gagnerez jamais un tel procès. Au contraire, vous risquez de perdre de l'argent.

—Je me suis occupé de ma mère toute sa vie, Malefoy, alors j'exige être récompensé comme il se doit.

—Et bien n'hésitez pas à envoyer votre lettre au Père Noël, car à part lui, je ne vois pas qui pourrait exaucer vos vœux.

McKintosh était mécontent, mais Drago n'y pouvait strictement rien. Conscient qu'il valait mieux pour le Ministère de ménager ce vieux bonhomme qui donnait régulièrement de l'argent au Ministère de l'Education et de la Santé, Drago l'écouta vociférer et se lamenter sur son propre sort. Il décida de le raccompagner jusqu'au hall d'entrée du Ministère, en se contentant d'hocher la tête à chaque nouvelle plainte qui pouvait bien émaner du vieux monsieur.

—Bonne journée, Mr. McKintosh, dit Drago en serrant vivement la main de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre et grand bien lui en faisait, car Drago n'était pas certain de pouvoir écouter des lamentations plus longtemps. Quand McKintosh disparut dans l'une des cheminées magiques du Ministère, Drago soupira de soulagement. La journée se terminait et même s'il n'avait pas hâte de rentrer retrouver Astoria, il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir fini tous ses rendez-vous. Il esquissait quelques pas en direction des ascenseurs magiques, quand son attention fut attirée par une petite voix fluette juste derrière lui.

—Je cherche ma maman.

—Comment s'appelle ta maman, fillette ?

Drago connaissait cette voix, il connaissait ces boucles blondes hirsutes, et ces grands yeux noisette. Elle avait levé son petit nez en trompette pour mieux regarder le vigile qui lui demandait qui était sa maman.

—Elle s'appelle maman !

Devant le visage déconfit du vigile, Drago ne peut se retenir d'esquisser un petit sourire. Il revint sur ses pas et s'approcha de la petite fille qui semblait bien mécontente qu'on ne sache pas qui était sa mère. Mais que faisait la petite Rosie toute seule au Ministère ? N'était-elle pas censée être à l'école ?

—Laissez, déclara Drago en s'approchant du vigile et de la petite. C'est la fille d'Hermione Granger, je la monte dans son bureau.

Le visage de Rosie s'illumina quand son regard croisa celui de Drago. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas précipité comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois, voilà plus d'une semaine.

—Tu sais où est ma maman ? demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

—Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Rosie ?

—Avec maman, on va acheter un sapin.

—Mais tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?

—Pas le temps, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix docte. Puisqu'il faut acheter le sapin.

Elle avait l'œil aussi vif et pétillant que celui de sa mère. Drago ne sut pourquoi, mais il comprit immédiatement que cette petite était loin d'être sotte. C'était une véritable petite poupée, dans sa petite robe rose poudrée et son manteau beige. Elle avait enfoncé sur sa tête un béret de laine assorti à son énorme écharpe qui trainait par terre et menaçait de la faire tomber à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, et son petit air fier lui donnait des allures de princesse.

—Suis-moi, murmura Drago.

Il fit quelques pas en direction des ascenseurs, Rosie sur ses talons. Ses petits pas pressés résonnaient sur le sol parfaitement ciré du grand hall. Elle se précipita pour rattraper Drago, et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle glissa sa main gelée dans celle, plus chaude de Drago. Ses petits doigts s'agrippaient doucement à la paume de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant que très peu.

L'ascenseur dans le quel ils se trouvaient été désert. Drago appuya sur le bouton qui menait aux archives et s'adossa contre l'une des parois de l'habitacle. Rosie avait les joues rouges et semblait mourir de chaud sous toutes ses épaisseurs, mais avant même que Drago ne lui propose de retirer son manteau, elle le déboutonnait avec soin. A chaque étage qu'ils passaient, elle regardait avec attention les portes qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient. Parfois, des gens montaient avec eux, puis redescendaient à l'arrêt suivant. Quand ils furent à nouveau seul, elle planta ses yeux chocolat dans ceux opalins de Drago.

—Comment tu t'appelles ?

—Drago.

—T'es beau. Je t'aime bien.

Dire que Drago fut déstabilisé par cette déclaration serait un euphémisme. La seconde précédente elle lui demandait son prénom, et celle d'après elle lui déclarait sa flamme ? Cette petite n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Amusé, Drago lui adressa un clin d'œil séducteur, et de répondre :

—T'es jolie toi aussi.

—Jolie ou belle ?

—Quelle est la différence ?

—Belle c'est mieux que jolie. Mais magnifique c'est mieux que belle.

Drago fit mine de réfléchir.

—Alors je dirais que tu es belle.

La gamine sembla vexée de ne pas être 'magnifique' mais elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'afficher un air boudeur. Drago ne put retenir un petit rire avant de s'agenouiller devant elle et de lui prendre son manteau et son écharpe des bras – elle semblait être bien encombrée.

—C'est en grandissant que tu deviendras magnifique.

Un sourire timide fleurit sur les lèvres rosées de la petite, à l'instant même où ils atteignirent l'étage des archives. C'était comme si tout ce qui s'était dit dans cet ascenseur le resterait à jamais. Le manteau et l'écharpe de la petite dans une main et la petite main de Rosie dans l'autre, Drago sortit de l'ascenseur et parcouru les couloirs d'un pas lent, adapté à celui de la petite fille. Elle regardait avec attention tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour d'elle. De nombreux regards se retournèrent sur leur passage et Drago en entendit même quelques uns se demander depuis quand Drago Malefoy avait-il une petite fille. C'était d'ailleurs une étrange sensation que de se balader dans le Ministère aux côtés de cette fillette. Il mit du temps à le comprendre qu'il s'agissait en réalité de fierté. Si Astoria voyait ça… elle en serait verte de jalousie.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'Hermione, Drago frappa trois coups secs sur le bois dur.

—Entrez, répondit la voix douce et paisible d'Hermione.

Drago entra en premier dans le bureau étonnamment lumineux de Granger.

—Ton rendez-vous de dix-sept heures est arrivé, Granger.

—Je n'ai pas de rendez-…

Mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase quand une petite tornade blonde se précipita dans ses bras en riant et en hurlant « Maman ! ». Hermione, complètement abasourdie, jeta un œil à Drago, puis à sa fille et encore à Drago.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Rosie ? Tu devrais être à l'école !

La petite expliqua qu'elle avait fait le mur pour être sûre d'arriver à l'heure au Ministère, avant que toutes les boutiques et magasins de sapins ne ferment. Elle voulait être sûre de trouver le plus beau et le plus grand de tous. Hermione grommela qu'elle appellerait l'école à la première heure le lendemain pour se plaindre du manque de précaution envers les enfants dont fait preuve cette école. Pendant ce temps, Drago s'autorisa à observer d'un peu plus près le bureau de Granger. C'était une grande pièce avec de larges fenêtres. Il s'était toujours imaginé les archives comme un lieu sombre et humide, mais ce bureau n'avait rien de glauque. De vastes bibliothèques recouvraient les murs, et le grand bureau de pin clair de Granger était recouvert de papiers et de photos de sa famille et de ses amis. Pas une seule photo d'Eric à l'horizon, nota Drago d'un air étrangement satisfait.

—On y va maman ?

Drago observa la réaction de Granger. Leurs regards se croisèrent une demi-seconde. Juste assez pour que Drago comprenne qu'il n'y aurait pas de sapin et qu'Hermione ressente la honte d'avoir menti à sa fille. Oui elle lui avait promis qu'elles iraient acheter un sapin, mais c'était avant que la facture d'eau ne tombe le matin-même. Et entre offrir des douches chaudes à sa fille et décorer un sapin de Noël, le choix était malheureusement vite fait.

—Chérie, écoute…

Hermione fit monter Rosie sur ses genoux. Cette proximité mère-fille était attendrissante, et très vite Drago se sentit de trop. Avant que Granger ne commence à s'excuser au près de sa fille, il toussota légèrement et fit quelques pas vers la porte.

—Bien maintenant que je ne fais plus office de baby-sitter pour ta fille, Granger, je vais rentrer chez moi et savourer la joie de ne pas avoir d'enfants.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte.

—Merci Malefoy, murmura Hermione.

—Au revoir Drago ! s'exclama Rosie en souriant de toutes ses dents de lait.

—Au revoir princesse.

Son sourire n'était pas passé inaperçu, et si la mère fut surprise de découvrir un Drago Malefoy presque attendrissant, la petite, elle, loin d'être surprise, se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main.

Après deux heures de pleurs et d'incompréhension, la petite Rosie avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas que cette année, elle n'aurait pas de Sapin de Noël, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui avait menti. Elle avait d'abord crié, puis boudé, puis avait fini par s'endormir entre deux gros sanglots de petite fille déçue.

Hermione avait transplanné jusqu'au Chemin de Travers, sa fille étroitement serrée entre ses bras et recouverte d'une épaisse cape en peau de dragon, et le cœur serré. Terriblement coupable de ne pas offrir à sa fille tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien mériter. Tenant Rosie d'un bras ferme, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur la serrure de la porte d'entrée de leur petit appartement. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Elle posa d'abord délicatement la fillette sur le canapé et alluma un feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée magique. Et ce ne fut qu'à la lumière de la flamme rougeoyante qu'Hermione vit ce qui avait changé. Dans un coin du petit salon, un énorme sapin s'érigeait fièrement. Sa cime touchait presque le plafond, et ses aiguilles diffusaient une douce odeur boisée.

Accroché à une des branches les plus épaisses, un petit bout de parchemin disait « Joyeux Noël, D. ». Il ne fallut guère longtemps à l'esprit vif d'Hermione Granger pour comprendre que cette année, le Père Noël avait des cheveux blonds et un nez pointu.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du retour de la petite Rosie et de son début de relation avec Drago ? J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça too much (et puis après tout c'est Noël haha). Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de week end et du courage pour cette nouvelle semaine._

 _On se retrouve demain, normalement, pour le chapitre 5 ! Bien à vous._


	5. Les Potins de Rita

_C'est parti pour le cinquième chapitre. J'ai passé une atroce journée, je suis malade, et mon seul plaisir a été de l'écrire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais on avance petit à petit dans la relation, alors j'espère que vous passerez quand même un bon moment à le lire._

 _Encore une fois, je suis ravie de voir que Rosie vous plait, qu'elle est à la hauteur de ce que vous espériez. Vous avez été plus nombreux encore à me lire et à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Parce que vous le savez, les reviews sont ce qui fait vivre des sites tels que , alors merci._

 _Je suis plus qu'heureuse de partager ce mois de décembre avec vous, et de partager un peu de cette magie de noël. Comme toujours, voici mes réponses à vos commentaires aussi adorables les uns que les autres :_

 _ **Elsar**_ _: C'est adorable de prendre le temps de laisser un message et ça me touche. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, et que tu aimes le principe d'un chapitre par jour Merci à toi !_

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Je suis contente que tu les trouves mignons parce que c'est le but hihi. Merci, quant à moi je salue la façon que tu as de laisser régulièrement un commentaire._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Je suis contente que Rosie te plaise, pour tout te dire je m'inspire énormément de ma nièce qui a 4 ans aussi et est une vraie chipie. Voici la suite, je te laisse la lire !_

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Je prends note, si je peux je t'offre un Drago ! Je suis contente que Rosie te plaise ! Merci pour ce message._

 _ **Lis**_ _ **Blanc**_ _: Ahah c'est adorable. Oui on est le six, mais il reste encore une quinzaine de chapitres alors ne sois pas triste trop tôt. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, donc je finirai cette fiction en même temps que le mois de décembre, mais ça me touche de voir que j'ai su attirer ton attention._

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: ahah j'adore moi aussi, j'avoue ! Je suis enchantée d'apprendre que ça te plaise dans ce cas._

 _ **Voldynouchette**_ _: Aaah Rosie fait son petit effet on dirait haha. En effet, tout commence grâce à Rosie ! Je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre, merci pour ton petit mot._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Je suis ravie que Rosie te plaise. Et ça me touche, tout ce que tu me dis. Tu es vraiment clairevoyante, et je te laisse découvrir la suite haha. C'est dommage que tu ne publies pas, car c'est aussi un aboutissement à tes écrits je trouve. En tout cas si tu changes d'avis, fais moi signe, j'irai la lire avec plaisir ! Quant au CAPES, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, j'avoue que ça me fait peur de le repasser mais bon, je tente ma chance !_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: ahah oui je n'ai pas très bien caché mon jeu :P Et j'aime aussi Katarina, je l'imagine tellement cool ! Merci pour ton mot !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Ca me fait à chaque fois super plaisir de retrouver mes lectrices au fil des chapitres. Alors merci ! En effet c'est une princesse ahah, Drago fond complètement. Il y a en tout 20 chapitres, pas plus pas moins._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oui il est choupinou, c'est la magie de noël qui marche sur lui haha. Merci pour ce petit mot très touchant._

 _ **Manon Rosa**_ _: Je suis contente que Drago te plaise, on dirait qu'il fait de l'effet à tout le monde ahah. Voici la suite !_

 _ **Fifi24**_ _: Merci pour ce joli message. C'est touchant, moi aussi je mange mon petit chocolat et hop je me mets à l'écriture ! Ce n'est pas simple de poster chaque jour, mais j'ai fait le choix de chapitres courts justement pour m'y tenir. Alors merci c'est vraiment touchant de voir son travail est salué. A demain alors !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Aaaah je suis ravie que tu l'aies remarqué ! En effet, pour moi le trio Blaise-Drago-Pansy est aussi fort (mais si non-canon) que celui de Harry-Hermione-Ron ! Je les aime tous auant haha. En effet, Drago est sur la bonne voie. Merci à toi de prendre le temps de commenter, c'est comme ça que je reste motivée pour poster chaque jour !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

De grands coups retentirent sur la porte de l'appartement de Drago. Encore endormi par ce samedi matin brumeux, il ouvrit la porte en bâillant et en s'étirant d'un air fatigué. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Blaise tout sourire, qui tenait dans une main le journal et dans l'autre deux tasses fumantes.

—J'espère que c'est du café, grogna Drago en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

—Non, du thé. Kat dit que c'est bon pour ce que tu as.

—Et qu'est-ce que j'ai ? répliqua Drago.

—Une copine insupportaaa- Tiens Astoria, toujours aussi rayonnante !

Astoria venait d'apparaître dans le salon, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était qu'elle n'avait rien de rayonnant. Ses cheveux emmêlés et ses yeux cernés ne donnaient d'illusions à personne : les sorts de maquillage faisaient des miracles. Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer Blaise – elle ne l'avait jamais aimé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il prenait toujours la défense de Drago quand ils se disputaient, et lui offrait toujours une issue de secours quand Drago refusait de dormir à l'appartement. Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux et resserra la ceinture du son peignoir de soie autour de sa taille de guêpe, et disparut dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de fermer à clef derrière elle.

—Bien, reprit Blaise quand il fut sûr d'entendre l'eau couler dans la pièce voisine. Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de ton parasite, laisse-moi te présenter un autre parasite. Rita Skeeter.

Drago haussa les sourcils en avalant une gorgée brûlante de Darjeeling.

—Je croyais qu'elle était morte.

—Par Merlin non ! Vivante, et toujours aussi chiante, si tu veux mon avis.

C'est alors que Drago fit le rapprochement entre le journal que tenait Blaise dans sa main, son sourire en coin et Rita Skeeter.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit sur moi ? demanda brusquement Drago.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit sur vous, tu veux dire.

—Quoi, Astoria et moi ?

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit.

—Granger et toi.

Blaise étala l'édition du jour-même de la Gazette du Sorcier à la dernière page « Les Potins de Rita ». Reléguée à la fin du quotidien, Skeeter s'était vue oubliée dans un vieux cagibi de la rédaction de la Gazette. Sa plume n'en restait pas moins acerbe et parfaitement affutée. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Drago commença alors sa lecture de l'article.

« Une idylle sous couvert !

Alors que l'aura de séducteur de Drago Malefoy semblait se ternir ces temps derniers, il semblerait qu'il cachait bien son jeu depuis des années. En effet, nombreux sont ceux qui ont eu la chance de l'apercevoir se promener dans le Ministère de la Magie avec une jolie tête blonde de moins de quatre ans à ses côtés. Alors que l'on prêtait une relation sérieuse à Mr. Malefoy et Miss Greengrass depuis plusieurs années, il semblerait que le talentueux procureur avait plus d'une femme dans sa manche. C'est en effet dans le bureau de la non moins célèbre Hermione Granger qu'il est entré, accompagné de la blondinette aux yeux noisette.

On est en droit de se poser plusieurs questions. Que faisait Drago Malefoy dans le bureau d'Hermione Granger ? Leur mésentente – pour ne pas dire leur haine réciproque – n'est plus à prouver depuis des années. Une sombre histoire de gifle en troisième année à Poudlard avait fait le tour de l'établissement voilà de cela des années, marquant le début d'une haine cordiale entre ceux qui deviendraient préfets-en-chef quelques années plus tard. Et qui est cette petite fille ? Granger ayant disparu des radars médiatiques depuis des années, on se souvient très peu de sa grossesse. S'il est une chose dont on se souvient cependant, c'est bien de son divorce encore chaud d'avec l'avocat français coureur de jupons, Eric De Fontainieu. »

—J'ignorai que tu voyais Granger, déclara Blaise mi-séreux mi-amusé.

—Je ne la vois pas, répliqua Drago d'une voix rauque. Sa gamine était dans le hall, je n'ai fait que la raccompagner jusqu'au bureau de sa mère.

—Donc elle n'est pas de toi, cette petite ?

—Bien sûr que non !

—J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu m'avais fait des cachotteries, à moi, ton bon pote Blaise, qui te loge une fois par mois et t'apporter un thé le samedi matin.

Drago renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Impossible de savoir si c'était à cause des propos de Blaise ou du torchon qu'il venait de lire. Cette imbécile de Rita Skeeter n'avait pas hésité à publier sans faire la moindre recherche. Si elle avait pris la peine de se renseigner, elle aurait su que Drago n'était certainement pas le père de la petite Rosie. Et à présent, tout le monde magique allait lui prêter une liaison avec Granger. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Rosie soie aussi blonde ? C'était d'ailleurs la seule ressemblance qu'il y avait entre Drago et elle.

—Si Astoria voit ça…

—T'es un homme mort, acheva Blaise, moqueur. Mais on sait tous qu'elle ne lit pas le journal. En fait, on se demandait avec Pansy si elle savait lire.

Drago se dérida légèrement.

—Vous êtes de vraies langues de bois. Elle lit Sorcière Hebdo tous les samedis.

Blaise éclata de son grand rire franc et sincère avant de donner une claque dans le dos de Drago.

—A ta place mon vieux, je règlerai ça au plus vite. Sinon, tu risques de payer une pension alimentaire avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf.

La demi-heure qui suivit, Drago se dépêcha de s'habiller, glissant le journal à l'intérieur de sa veste, et de quitter l'appartement avant qu'Astoria ne sorte de la salle de bain. Bien qu'elle mettait toujours des heures à se maquiller et à enfiler ses bas de luxe, il ne voulait pas risquer de soulever des interrogations et voulait à tout prix éviter une nouvelle crise. Enroulant une écharpe de laine autour de son cou et enfilant son manteau de laine, il sortit dans un Londres venteux. En ce samedi matin, les rues étaient bondées, chacun cherchant le cadeau parfait pour les personnes proches, et la magie de Noël semblait être de partout. Dans ce carillon à l'entrée de la boutique de prêt à porter M&S, dans les boules lumineuses sur les sapins de noël, dans les chants qui résonnaient dans les hauts parleurs au coin de chaque rue. Drago se mit à penser qu'il serait peut être temps de mettre aussi un sapin de noël dans son appartement.

Le chemin de Travers n'était pas si loin, et il décida de s'y rendre à pieds plutôt que de transplanner. Cela lui donna d'ailleurs le temps de contacter l'un de ses collègues au service des renseignements du Ministère de la Magie et de demander l'adresse d'Hermione Granger. Après plusieurs refus et l'offre de quelques gallions, il obtint le précieux sésame.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de l'immeuble de Granger, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir un endroit vétuste et quelque peu lugubre. La cage d'escaliers était très mal éclairée et Drago manqua une marche plus d'une fois. Quand il arriva enfin au dernier étage – sans ascenseur – il était légèrement essoufflé et avait atrocement chaud, ce qui était étrange puisqu'il devait faire moins de cinq degré dans les parties communes. Il tambourina contre la porte d'entrée et attendit patiemment que Granger ne vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle apparut en pyjama dans l'encadrement de la porte, surprise de découvrir qui venait l'importuner un samedi matin.

—Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

—Je peux entrer ?

—Euh… Oui, d'accord.

Drago comprit qu'il avait eu de la chance de la cueillir au réveil, car elle sembla si désarçonnée et n'eut pas la force de l'empêcher d'entrer. L'appartement, bien que petit, était douillé et chaleureux. Granger l'avait décoré avec goût, et simplicité. Dans le coin de la pièce, le sapin qu'avait fait livrer Drago par son elfe de maison trônait fièrement. Il avait été décoré avec une guirlande en papier et quelques petites bougies.

Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, à la quelle était suspendue une grande chaussette de laine sur la quelle était brodée le prénom de Rosie. Le regard de Drago s'attarda un instant sur la chaussette et les petits souliers, ce qui sembla mettre Granger mal à l'aise.

—Rosie dort encore, dit elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Drago ne l'avait pas demandé, mais il était heureux de l'apprendre. Ils pourraient discuter de cela sans se censurer pour préserver les oreilles innocentes de la petite fille. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Drago sortit le journal de l'intérieur de sa veste et le tendit à Hermione.

—Dernière page, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Granger feuilla le journal jusqu'à la dite-page et parcouru l'article de ses yeux aguerris. Elle passa du blafard surpris au vert dégoûté puis termina sa course à l'arc-en-ciel par le rouge de colère. Elle froissa le journal entre ses mains et le jeta par terre.

—C'est quoi ces conneries ?

—Tu dois régler ça Granger.

—Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Ca te concerne aussi.

—Mais tout est de ta faute, éructa Drago. Si tu n'avais pas promis un sapin à ta fille, elle ne serait pas venue au ministère, je ne l'aurai pas croisée dans le hall et n'aurais pas été obligé de l'escorter jusqu'à ton bureau. Voilà pourquoi.

Granger le dévisagea d'un air dédaigneux.

—Tu n'as qu'à faire marcher tes relations pour faire retirer l'article et renvoyer Skeeter, répliqua-t-elle avec humeur.

—Je suis un homme de loi, je ne menace pas les gens. Et si tu veux faire un procès – ce dont je doute vu tes petits moyens – ça prendra des années et tout le monde aura le temps de lire l'article.

—Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit entre eux. Ils se toisaient sans dire un mot, jaugeant de leur nouvelle relation. Le regard de Drago se posa ensuite sur le sapin et Hermione s'en approcha d'un pas lent. Elle était rouge et avait l'air mal à l'aise.

—Tu n'étais pas obligé pour le sapin.

—C'était pour la petite, pas pour toi.

—C'était un cadeau empoisonné, murmura Granger.

—Un merci aurait suffit.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, se contenta de murmurer d'un air las :

—Je n'ai pas les moyens de le décorer et encore moins de déposer des cadeaux à son pied. Mais au moins, elle était contente d'avoir un bout de Noël dans sa maison.

Drago n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle n'aurait pas les moyens de le décorer. S'il avait su, il l'aurait fait livrer déjà illuminé de guirlandes et de boules magiques. Il était sur le point de répondre qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour le sapin quand soudain des petits pas pressés retentirent derrière lui.

—Maman… murmura la petite Rosie d'une voix ensommeillée.

Quand ses yeux mordorés se posèrent sur Drago, un large sourire vint illuminer su visage poupin. Elle se précipita jusqu'à lui en criant son nom.

—DRAGOOOO !

Quand elle fut le plus proche possible de lui, elle tira sur la manche de Drago d'un air impatient. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, ne sachant pas ce que pouvait bien vouloir la petite. Mais plus elle tirait, plus Drago se baissait légèrement. Quand il fut enfin accroupi devant elle, la petite fille déposa un baiser aussi doux qu'une plume sur sa joue glabre.

—Bonjour, finit-elle par dire de sa voix fluette.

—Salut princesse, grogna Drago avec un sourire en coin.

—Je vous ai entendu vous crier, dit-elle en les regardant alternativement.

—Mais non chérie, ce n'est rien, dit Hermione en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Elle alla la déposer sur le canapé et la recouvrit de plusieurs grosses couvertures avant de donner un coup de baguette en direction de la télévision qui s'alluma sur les dessins animés préférés de Rosie.

—T'as vu, Drago ? Les lutins du père noël nous on offert un sapin.

—J'ai vu ça, répondit l'intéressé.

—J'ai fait une guirlande pour le décorer, mais on n'a pas de boules magiques ni de petites lumières. Maman a dit qu'on en achèterait l'année prochaine.

—Si ta mère veut attendre l'année prochaine ça la regarde, répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. Mais moi je n'attendrai pas à ta place.

—Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu…

—J'ai à faire. Je passerai demain.

—Non, non, non, répéta Hermione affolée. Tu ne reviens plus chez moi. Je te l'interdis, si tu …

Rosie sautait déjà sur place de savoir que Drago revenait le lendemain. Elle se précipita vers sa mère et la supplia à genoux.

—Dis oui dis oui dis oui maman !

—C'est entendu alors, déclara Drago sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre. Bonne journée mesdemoiselles.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir imiter la plume de Skeeter à la perfection mais le message y est ! Salutations toutes particulières à Lili Orya qui a deviné d'avance ce qui allait se passer, je suis transparente à ce point ? Merci à tous pour vos messages, continuez de faire vivre la magie de noël et de commenter haha. A demain, bien à vous !_


	6. La rumeur qui court

_Et voilà, me voici enfin pour le sixième chapitre. Je sais qu'il arrive plus tard que les autres, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, et comme j'ai terminé les cours assez tard aujourd'hui, je ne me suis mise à la rédaction du chapitre qu'en fin de journée. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez si vous le trouvez médiocre, j'avoue m'être faite avoir par le temps._

 _Mais je tenais tellement à respecter mes engagements que je voulais poster le chapitre aujourd'hui ! Heureusement pour moi, la fin de la semaine sera plus tranquille et je pourrai poster en temps et en heure les chapitres prochains, au moins jusqu'à dimanche._

 _C'est le retour d'Astoria ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu du voyage ahah. Je remercie encore et toujours mes lectrices dévouées et surtout mes commentatrices ardues et fidèles. Presqu'une vingtaine de reviews, c'est un truc de fou ! Et je ne parle même pas des « vues ». Alors mille merci._

 _ **Math'L** : Ahah oui la logique ce n'est pas trop ça. Astoria is back, tu m'en diras des nouvelles._

 _ **Voldynouchette** : Oui c'est prévu ! Normalement encore 14 chapitres, donc on sera le 23 novembres mais j'ai pris un jour de moins que le 24 au cas où si j'avais du retard ahah Voilà !_

 _ **Swangranger** : Je suis contente que tu aimes Rosie ! Et Blaise aussi. Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !_

 _ **So** : Merci pour ce joli message, c'était l'effet recherché. Voici la suite !_

 _ **Scpotter** : Merci j'en suis ravie ! merci pour le commentaire._

 _ **Nepha Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et merci pour ce commentaire._

 _ **Mama** : Merci !_

 _ **Mayoune** : Skeeter, fidèle à elle-même. Le retour d'Astoria j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! merci d'être aussi fidèle à la fic !_

 _ **Lis Blanc** : J'en suis enchantée, merci de prendre la peine de commenter._

 _ **Fifi24** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! On sait que c'est une fic noël donc la logique… haha. Je suis ravie que Drago te plaise ! Merci en tout cas._

 _ **Nadra** : Merciii ! je suis ravie que Rosie te plaise haha._

 _ **Leolili** : Et moi donc, ça m'a fait plaisir de la rendre moche. Ton commentaire m'a fait rire ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Gouline971 ** : Astoria est là et elle est pas contente haha. J'espère que ça te plaira, mais clairement, Rosie et Drago sont BFF !_

 _ **JudorangeHp** : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me touche encore une fois. Je trouve aussi que 20 c'est chouette, ni trop court ni trop long haha._

 _ **Lula** : Voici la suite alors et j'espère que tu la dévoreras tout autant ! Merci pour ce commentaire, et je suis contente d'être ton noël avant noël._

 _ **Lili Orya** : Je pense que Rosie l'adore, c'est tout. Je les vois comme des supers copains ! Oui 20 chapitres, j'ai déjà écris les résumés de chaque chapitre jusqu'au dernier ( : même si je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance je ne sors pas sans sécurité haha. Merci à toi de commenter, c'est un plaisir de te lire._

 _ **Charliee 3216** : Merciii ! Je crois qu'on fond toutes non ? Oh oui tiens, je n'avais pas pensé à le faire père noël aha. Je suis contente de te mettre de bonne humeur c'est un plaisir ! j'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée._

 _ **Elorah** : Merci pour ce joli commentaire. En effet Hermione est un peu effacée, mais elle reviendra en force, promis ! Voici la suite !_

 _ **Karine** : Merci pour ton commentaire, en effet il est ready pour un super noël ! Voici la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le week end passa à toute allure. Après avoir quitté l'appartement de Granger, Drago s'était rendu au Ministère de la magie pour terminer quelques unes de ses affaires en cours – et éventuellement éviter de croiser Astoria et ses appels à la grossesse incessants. Cependant, Drago comprit bien vite que se rendre au Ministère après que l'article de Skeeter soit paru n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue jusqu'ici. En effet, dès son arrivée dans le Grand Atrium, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et il entendit la rumeur s'accentuer sur son passage. Quand il arriva dans l'ascenseur magique, il se sentit atrocement seul, malgré la foule qui l'entourait – que diable faisaient les sorciers au ministère de la magie un samedi matin ? Ils n'évitaient tout de même pas tous leurs femmes ?

Bientôt, il ne resta dans l'ascenseur que Drago et deux autres femmes. L'une d'entre elle était la secrétaire personnelle du Ministre de la Magie. C'était une vieille femme minuscule aux dents jaunâtres, qui avait un goût tout particulier pour les ragots. La seconde, quant à elle, était une langue-de-plomb dont le nom échappait à Drago, mais toutes deux semblaient s'entendre comme cul et chemise. Drago vit la vieille sorcière se pencher vers son amie et chuchoter d'une voix rauque :

—Tu as lu le journal ce matin ?

—Bien sûr, gloussa l'autre en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Drago qui les regardait attentivement.

—Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

—Granger est très secrète, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Drago s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention, et quand il fut sûr de l'avoir sur lui, il remarqua de son ton de séducteur :

—Au cas où vous l'ignoriez, mesdames, je suis dans le même ascenseur que vous.

La langue-de-plomb gloussa de plus belle mais n'ajouta rien, quant à la vieille, elle dévisagea Drago avec dédain : elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, ne comprenant pas qu'un Malefoy puisse encore avoir une place de choix au ministère et une horde d'employés sous ses ordres.

—Et bien Mr. Malefoy, la prochaine fois, ayez une conduite irréprochable et les gens ne parleront pas.

—Si les gens sont assez cons pour croire à ce que Skeeter dit, c'est que le monde magique est tombé plus bas que je ne le pensais.

Vexées, la vieille secrétaire et sa copine quittèrent l'habitacle magique à l'arrêt suivant – qui n'était d'ailleurs pas leur première destination. Drago, enfin seul, soupira en s'adossant contre l'une des parois. Le monde magique avait toujours aimé les potins, et c'en était désespérant.

Ce fut de mauvaise humeur que Drago régla les quelques affaires qui lui restait. Se montrant bougon envers tout ce qui ne marchait pas comme il le voulait – à commencer par la cafetière magique, il quitta le Ministère en râlant, sous le regard réprobateur des mégères et admirateurs des célibataires. Non, il ne s'était pas tapé Granger, et non il n'avait pas d'enfant avec elle. Bien que la petite Rosie était une véritable poupée, il n'avait clairement pas la fibre paternelle – merci Lucius – et ne serait jamais assez stupide pour engrosser une Astoria aussi hystérique.

Il repensait encore à sa conversation avec Granger et leur sapin un peu dévêtu. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il ressentait ce désir irrépressible d'offrir à cette gamine un noël merveilleux. Peut être parce qu'elle le méritait, d'autant plus que ses parents se séparaient, peut être aussi parce qu'elle avait su la charmer plus que toutes autres. Et sûrement parce que contrairement à Astoria, elle ne lui demanderait pas des bagues en diamants pour noël, mais plutôt une peluche et une jolie poupée.

Cette pensée acheva de le décider. Il transplanna et la seconde suivante, il se trouvait dans cette curieuse boutique éphémère, celle là même où il avait revu Granger et sa fille pour la première fois. Arrivé dans le rayon des décorations, Drago prit l'un des paniers sans fond que lui offrait l'un des lutins magiques, et y fourra tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Des boules lumineuses, des boules magiques qui changent de couleur, des guirlandes chantantes, des plumes, des paillettes et bien sûr un Ange de Noël, qui trônerait fièrement à la cime du sapin. Il ajouta une dizaine de grelots et des centaines de petites bougies magiques qui scintilleraient au dessus de chaque branche. Enfin, il acheta un sort de neige magique, qui aurait pour effet de faire voleter de la neige au dessus du sapin jusqu'au premier de l'an – satisfait ou remboursé, disait l'étiquette.

—Quinze gallions, dix-huit mornilles et quatre noises, monsieur.

Drago chercha son portefeuilles dans sa poche intérieure et en sortit la monnaie demandée. Avant de payer, il remarqua une petite boite en verre qui contenait des dizaines de sucres d'orge.

—Ajoutez les bonbons, s'il vous plait.

—Bien sûr. Voilà pour vous monsieur.

Drago régla et empoigna les trois énormes sacs que lui tendait le propriétaire. Quand il quitta la boutique, ce dernier lui cria :

—Et joyeux noël !

—A vous aussi.

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi excité de préparer noël. Peut être parce que ses parents n'avaient jamais vraiment fait de Noël une fête, et qu'Astoria détestait les sapins qui la faisaient éternuer. Il n'y avait que chez Blaise, que Noël était véritablement fêté. Parce que Katarina s'en donnait à cœur joie et ne lésinait pas sur les guirlandes ni sur les guimauves dans son chocolat chaud-vodka piment.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Drago fut accueilli par une Astoria de bonne humeur. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas lu l'article de Skeeter et n'était pas sortie de chez eux. Elle était occupée à se vernir les ongles devant une cheminée artificielle.

—Bonjour chéri.

Pour toute réponse, Drago se contenta de grogner. Quand elle vit tous les sacs, Astoria se leva et s'approcha de sa démarche féline. Sa jupe très courte remontait le long de ses jambes interminables, et son parfum entêtant donna rapidement la migraine à Drago.

—Tu as fais des courses pour te faire pardonner ?

—Pardonner ?

—De ne pas vouloir me faire d'enfant.

—Donc un collier en diamant suffirait à te convaincre que tu n'es pas faite pour être mère ?

Astoria renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

—Bien sûr que non. C'est vraiment un collier de diamants ?

Drago la regarda avec un petit rictus mauvais. Quelle femme vénale. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait mal à sa carte bleue et à son égo. Se tenir à côté d'une potiche pareille, c'en était honteux. Il était sur le point de ranger ses sacs dans le placard quand Astoria s'approcha précipitamment pour mettre son nez pointu dedans.

—Des boules de noël ? Des guirlandes ? Drago ! Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas de sapin cette année.

—Mais comme je suis encore chez moi, je ferai comme bon me semble. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ici.

Astoria se redressa rapidement, laissant tomber une boules d'un air dégouté.

—Ah oui ? Et pour qui est-ce ?

—Je ne pense pas que ça te concerne.

Sur ces mots, Drago avait quitté le salon et s'était réfugié dans son bureau pour y bouquiner tranquillement. La soirée parut bien longue, d'autant plus qu'il ne prit pas la peine de sortir pour dîner. Il ne voulait pas subir l'interrogatoire de la vipère qui lui servait de copine. Quand il l'entendit aller se coucher, et qu'il fut sûr qu'elle dormait, Drago préféra se rendre dans la chambre d'ami qui avait l'avantage de ne pas sentir le parfum hors de prix d'Astoria. Pour une fois, il se réveillerait peut être sans mal de tête.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva tôt et prit soin de se préparer sans faire le moindre bruit. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, il ne voulait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait. En fait il l'ignorait lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il dépensé une fortune en décorations de noël pour la petite d'Hermione Granger ? Il ne savait pas, mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que ça lui faisait étrangement plaisir. Drago récupéra les sacs de décorations dans le placard de l'entrée, et quitta l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il transplannait sur le chemin de Travers, et frappait trois coups à la porte des Granger. Il était huit heures du matin, mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que la belle Rosie l'attendait de pieds fermes. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui lui ouvrit en hurlant de joie.

—DRAGO ! Tu es venu !

—Tu en doutais ?

—Moi non, mais maman un peu, chuchota-t-elle en pointant sa mère du pouce, au dessus de son épaule.

Drago éclata d'un rire franc et entra dans le petit salon chaleureux. Granger était attablée et lisait le journal d'un air détendu. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, elle se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête serein, en guise de salutations. Drago apprécia cette trêve de Noël et reporta son attention sur la fillette qui avait déjà glissé ses petites mains potelées dans les sacs remplis.

—Ooooh ! Elle est magnifique ! J'adore celle-là ! Drago, tu préfères la rouge ou la verte ?

—La verte bien sûr, sourit Drago en jetant un regard moqueur en direction de Granger.

—Evidemment, marmonna cette dernière derrière sa tasse de café.

Les vieilles querelles des rouges et or contre les verts et argents ne semblaient pas totalement enterrées. Ce fut cependant Rosie qui trancha en décrétant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux merveilleuses et qu'elle voulait que les deux figurent sur le sapin. Elle continuait de s'émerveiller devant chaque boules et chaque bougie qu'elle sortait, assurant à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de la plus jolie.

—On les met ? murmura-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Drago acquiesça. Il s'approcha du sapin et commença à sortir les décorations et à les disposer devant eux pour qu'ils puissent choisir celles qu'ils préféraient. Ils n'avaient pas encore posé la première boule que de grands coups retentirent soudain contre la porte d'entrée. Surprise, Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir.

Ce fut une Astoria complètement hystérique qui entra dans l'appartement. Elle avait une lueur démentielle dans ses yeux myosotis, et ses lèvres tremblaient de rage. Elle pointait un doigt accusateur sur Granger mais c'était Drago qu'elle regardait.

—Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as eu une fille avec cette…. Cette… CETTE SANG DE BOURBE !

Drago s'approcha d'un pas précipité et enserra le bras frêle d'Astoria d'un geste brusque.

—Pas ici, Astoria, ne te donne pas en spectacle.

—C'est quoi une sang-de-bourbe ? demanda la petite voix fluette de Rosie.

Hermione s'était précipitée sur sa fille pour la protéger d'Astoria. La fillette semblait terrifiée. Elle regardait Astoria d'un air inquiet et avait reculé à chaque mot qu'elle avait pu prononcer. Légèrement tremblante elle n'osa pas s'approcher de Drago qui tenait toujours fermement Astoria et resta bien à l'abri entre les jambes de sa mère. Cette dernière semblait sur le point d'éclater de rage.

—Drago, tu couches avec elle ? continua Astoria d'une voix suraiguë.

—Tu dégages, Astoria. On en reparlera quand tu seras calmée.

—Je ne partirai pas sans toi, Drago. Je te préviens.

—J'en doute. Je ne viendrai pas. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici et tu fais peur à Rosie.

Le calme de Drago était olympien. Hermione se demanda comment il pouvait se maîtriser autant, elle-même se retenait de sauter à la gorge de cette intruse qui venait l'insulter sous son toit et devant sa fille. Elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de sortir sa baguette quand Drago, à bout de nerf, resserra son étreinte et tira Astoria de force en dehors de l'appartement. Hermione put les entendre se hurler dessus, depuis le palier.

—Est-ce que cette gamine est ta fille ?

—NON ASTORIA ! Pour la troisième fois, ce n'est pas ma fille. Et si tu es assez bête pour croire ça, tu n'as plus qu'à faire tes valises et à dégager. Je ne te retiens pas.

—Très bien. Je vais en toucher deux mots à ta mère.

—Fais ce que tu veux, mais dégage.

Hermione put entendre le 'plop' caractéristique d'un transplannage. Deux secondes plus tard, Drago, étrangement calme, entra dans l'appartement. Il se dirigea vers Rosie et lui tendit une main chaleureuse, que la petite n'hésita pas à empoigner.

—On le fait ce sapin ?

—Voui.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est la fin du sixième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. On assiste au retour en force d'Astoria, mais il semblerait que Drago ait pris sa décision quant à elle. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, même s'il est arrivé un peu tard, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée. Bien à vous !_


	7. La trêve de Noël

_Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! Enfin non, pour vous poster le 7_ _ème_ _chapitre surtout. Vous vous rendez-comte ? déjà une semaine que j'ai commencé cette fiction de Noël. Le temps passe si vite. Je viens d'emballer mon dernier paquet de noël, et même si j'ai l'impression que c'est dans une éternité, je sais que ça va passer atrocement vite._

 _Je sais que certains d'entre vous craignaient que je ne poste pas le chapitre hier, mais je l'ai fait. Je tiens cependant à m'excuser pour toutes les petites coquilles et autres erreurs qui se sont glissées dans le chapitre. Je les ai corrigé grâce à vos commentaires, alors merci._

 _Malgré le chapitre tardif d'hier, vous avez été nombreuses à lire et à commenter, et comme d'habitude, je ne saurais comment vous remercier. Merci de faire continuer la magie de noël !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Et moi donc ! On est d'accord, nous devons nous débarrasser d'Astoria, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Tu es toujours l'une des premières à commenter ! Ton commentaire me touche énormément. Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes dialogues car j'y attache beaucoup d'importance. Quant à mes résumés, je ne les suis pas toujours à la lettre, mais c'est toujours rassurant d'avoir une trame à la quelle se tenir ! Merci tout cas pour tes jolies commentaire._

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Mdrrr c'était carrément ça dans mon esprit « je vais le dire ! » Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Ouiiii désolée, j'étais un peu en retard héhé. Astoria n'aura pas gâché la fête bien longtemps. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _ **Nadra**_ _: Merciiiii ! Je l'imagine bien dire « voui » avec une petite moue boudeuse haha._

 _ **Scpotter**_ _: Et oui ! Enfin, elle s'accroche encore un peu, mais promis on va la dégager._

 _ **Mizie Fourmi**_ _: Aaah j'aime la rendre détestable, j'avoue. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !_

 _ **Mama**_ _: Hermione vit un moment difficile ! Merci en tout cas pour ton message._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Ouh c'est maaaaal ! Mais ca me fait plaisir ! La relation dramione s'installe petit à petit héhé. Quant aux chapitres, ça me fait plaisir et du bien de les écrire, et puis le but c'est 1chap/jour, alors j'essaie de m'y tenir !_

 _ **Volynouchette**_ _: En effet, pas mal de fautes dans ce chapitre. Je déteste me relire, j'avoue ! haha. Je ne m'épuise pas, j'aime écrire, mais j'avoue que mes doigts tapaient vite sur le clavier et que des coquilles s'y sont glissées haha. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, j'ai corrigé normalement ! Et merci pour ton message._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Merci pour ce commentaire, j'aime découvrir mes nouvelles lectrices. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant._

 _ **Elorah**_ _: Tout le monde vote pour évincer Astoria haha. Voici la suite, dis moi ce que tu en penses !_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Je pense qu'Hermione a surtout été surprise, et qu'elle a voulu éviter une scène de violence à sa fille. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de Ron et D'harry, même si je les adore, je ne pourrais pas les faire intervenir, ça me demanderait plus de boulot et de changer ma trame :( Merci pour tes commentaires et tes remarques sur mes fautes d'ortho que j'ai corrigée !_

 _ **Lolau005**_ _: Merci pour ton gentil commentaire !_

 _ **Nelliel-G**_ _: Oh c'est adorable ce que tu me dis ! En effet, des coquilles se sont glissées dans ma fic, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas de bêta. Faudrait que j'y pense ahah. Merci en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione se trouvait dans une étrange situation. Elle venait de divorcer officiellement de son mari et du père de sa fille, elle avait du faire face à d'énormes problèmes financiers, et si elle était restée optimiste jusque là, c'était grâce à sa conviction que la roue tournerait et que le destin lui sourirait à nouveau. Elle ne pensait pas cependant, que ce destin prendrait les traits de Drago Malefoy.

Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait changé. Il n'était plus le jeune homme insolent et imbus de sa personne qu'il avait été autre fois. D'ailleurs, malgré son patronyme, beaucoup d'employés du Ministère s'entendaient à dire qu'il faisait du bon travail et qu'il n'était pas aussi exécrable que l'on pouvait bien le penser. Même si ses yeux froids et son sourire inexistant ne faisait pas de lui l'homme le plus avenant du monde, il n'en restait pas moins poli et diablement intelligent. Nombreuses étaient les jeunes femmes célibataires qui fantasmaient sur lui et rêvaient de se faire un jour passer la bague au doigt par l'un des héritiers les plus fortunés du monde magique.

Hermione n'avait jamais pu voir ce changement puisqu'elle s'appliquait à l'ignorer. Pour elle, Malefoy n'était qu'un comédien qui cachait bien son jeu. Du moins, jusqu'à très récemment.

En le voyant là, avec Rosie, décorer le sapin qu'il avait pris soin de lui offrir, il semblait être un homme bien loin de celui qu'Hermione avait pu imaginer. A tout juste trente ans, Drago pouvait être bon et doux. Son charisme emblématique avait fait son effet sur Rosie qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et riait à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Son rire carillonnait dans l'appartement à la manière des cloches annonçant la venue du Père Noël.

—Drago, ça ne marche pas !

—Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas ?

La moue boudeuse de Rosie eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire attendri à Hermione. Cette dernière s'était confortablement assise sur le canapé, sous un énorme plaid de laine et feuilletait un vieux roman moldue qu'elle avait piqué chez sa mère quelques semaines plus tôt.

Dans le petit appartement, tout semblait merveilleusement normal. C'était à croire que l'incident Astoria ne s'était jamais passé. Quand Drago avait fini par la convaincre de mettre les voiles, il était entré dans l'appartement comme si de rien n'était et s'était agenouillé près du sapin pour commencer à le décorer. Et Hermione lui en était reconnaissante. Si elle n'appréciait pas de se faire insulter sous son propre toit, elle n'était que trop heureux de ne pas devoir expliquer à Rosie ce qu'était une sang-de-bourbe ou encore qu'est-ce qu'une femme hystérique pouvait bien faire dans leur appartement.

—Souffle dessus, ça va marcher, décréta Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Rosie souffla les yeux fermés. Elle avait fermé ses paupières si fort qu'elle ne vit pas Drago donner un petit coup sur la guirlande pour l'allumer. Et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'émerveilla de voir combien son souffle était magique. Sa naïveté et son rire d'enfant eurent tôt fait de faire oublier aux adultes l'intrusion de Greengrass.

Drago savait s'y prendre avec la petite. Et c'en était surprenant. Ses doigts doux et experts s'activaient autour des branches avec minutie. Il apprit à Rosie comment faire des nœuds avec les rubans, et à faire tenir les guirlandes entre les branches. La petite apprenait vite, et le sapin commença peu à peu à prendre forme.

Quand arriva l'heure du déjeuna, Hermione s'extirpa de ses couvertures pour se faufiler jusqu'à la cuisine. Drago et Rosie étaient en train de mettre les dernières bougies magiques sur le sapin. Rosie s'était brûlée plus d'une fois, mais Drago avait fait disparaître la douleur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Hermione se demanda si Rosie n'exagérait pas un peu la douleur, car elle n'était pas du genre douillette, seulement pour attirer l'attention de son nouvel ami.

—Tu restes manger ? demanda la petite voix de Rosie dans la pièce d'à côté.

Drago ne répondit pas, et Hermione en déduisit qu'il s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Comme elle s'y attendait, Hermione vit sa fille débarquer dans la cuisine. Ses yeux pétillants avaient été échangés avec des yeux de chiens battus.

—Mamaaaaaaan…

—Ouiiiiii ? répliqua Hermione sur le même ton suppliant.

—Est-ce que Drago peut rester manger à la maison ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé devant ce petit ange qui savait comment lui parler. Elle faisait battre ses longs cils blonds et avait mis sa bouche en cœur, sachant pertinemment que sa mère ne lui résisterait pas longtemps. Et puis comment résister ? Drago avait offert un sapin à sa fille, et voilà qu'il venait avec des dizaines de décorations pour offrir un noël féérique à Rosie. C'aurait été bien mal venu de sa part que de le congédier sur le champ. Sans un mot elle finit par acquiescer, ce qui provoqua une petite danse de la joie chez sa fillette.

Cette dernière se mit à sautiller dans tout l'appartement en chantant :

—Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver ! C'est noël et c'est super, car Drago reste manger, hey !

La version revisitée de « Vive le Vent d'Hiver » sembla plaire à Drago, car Hermione l'entendit siffloter avec elle d'un air enjoué.

Songeuse, Hermione se mit alors à l'ouvrage. Elle sortit son livre de cuisine, et commença à cuisiner avec ce qu'il y avait dans son garde-manger. Elle n'était pas excellente cuisinière, contrairement à Molly Weasley, mais elle s'appliquait à faire des plats simples et bons. C'était le principal. Elle opta alors pour une tourte aux pommes de terre et à la viande.

Hermione avait de la pâte plein les doigts et de la farine sur le front quand Drago entra dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il vit Granger, il eut un petit sourire amusé – qui pour une fois n'était pas teinté de cynisme.

—Rosie t'attend pour mettre l'Ange de Noël en haut de l'arbre.

—Oh, euh j'arrive. Je termine la pâte.

Drago la regarda, toujours amusé, et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine quand Hermione reprit la parole d'une voix douce et basse, afin d'éviter que Rosie ne l'entende.

—Quand ça ira mieux, financièrement je veux dire… Je te rembourserai.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

—Ne sois pas stupide.

—J'y tiens. Tu n'étais pas obligé, et… à vrai dire je ne te reconnais pas.

Drago hausse les épaules.

—Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est ma bonne action annuelle.

—Je croyais que c'était de donner un gros chèque à l'association des Anges de Noël, ta B.A.

—Non ça c'est ma B.A. caritative. Là, c'est ma B.A. personnelle.

Hermione le jaugea de ses yeux perçants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne baissa les yeux, se regardant en silence comme s'ils avaient été seuls au monde.

—Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Drago Malefoy ?

—Tu sais Granger, les gens changent.

—J'avoue que pour toi, j'avais un doute.

—Demande à ta fille, elle me trouve for-mi-da-ble, articula Drago avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Ce petit interlude, cette trêve de noël ou peut être encore ce nouveau départ, sembla signer un compromis entre les deux adultes. Après tout, il semblait évident que les deux cherchaient le bonheur de Rosie. Et si Hermione était sa mère et trouvait donc ça normal de vouloir le bonheur de sa fille, il restait étrange de voir Drago fronde devant la petite fille. Elle avait su toucher son cœur plus que toute autre femme.

—Ta fille est géniale, finit par dire Drago, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

—Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance.

—Mais elle comprend beaucoup de choses aussi. Elle m'a expliqué que son père l'avait frappée une fois.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses doigts pleins de pâte et resta silencieuse de longues secondes. C'était le soir même du départ d'Hermione. Elle avait passé son après-midi à faire leurs valises, à Rosie et à elle. Puis elle était allée la chercher à l'école, et quand elles étaient revenues à la maison, Eric les attendait, complètement saoul. Il les supplia à genoux de ne pas partir, mais comme Hermione se montrait intransigeante, il s'était emparé du bras de leur fille et l'avait tiré brusquement jusqu'à la faire tomber. Pleurant de peur, Rosie n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, et ses cris avaient redoublé d'intensité, jusqu'à ce que son père ne lui mette une claque pour la faire taire. Sa petite joue de porcelaine était restée rose trois jours durant.

Cette gifle avait mis Hermione dans tous ses états, si bien qu'elle avait stupefixé, avait pris Rosie dans ses bras et s'en était allée. Personne n'avait jamais su cela, et Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

—Oui une seule fois. Et j'ai fait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

—Si jamais tu as besoin d'un avocat, tu sais où me trouver.

—J'y penserais. Merci.

Hermione rougit et se détourna brusquement vers son four pour ne pas être prise en flagrant délit.

—Ca commence à devenir une habitude, ces remerciments.

—Ne t'y habitues pas trop.

—Trop tard, répliqua Drago en plongeant un doigt dans la purée de pommes de terre que venait de terminer Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tourte était fin prête, et Hermione mit le plat au four avec précaution. Elle régla un minuteur, il était hors de question d'oublier ce plat fait avec amour.

—Mamaaaaan ! Vous venez ? On doit mettre l'ange ! s'exclama Rosie dans la pièce voisine.

—Nous sommes les esclaves de cette gamine, grogna Drago avec un sourire en coin.

—Tu la gâtes trop.

—Ce que princesse exige, princesse obtient, répliqua Drago à la manière d'un vieux sage.

Tous deux se regardèrent, l'air étrangement complice, avant de quitter la cuisine et de rejoindre Rosie dans le salon. Le sapin n'avait plus la même tête. Il avait l'air plus grand, plus majestueux. Illuminé de ses milles et unes bougies, décorés de ses boules bigarrées et paré de ses plus belles guirlandes, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus magique. La neige tombait paresseusement sur ses branches, faisait retentir les petits grelots qui y étaient accrochés.

—Il est magnifique, s'exclama Hermione.

Rosie rougit de plaisir en s'approchant de son sapin. Elle effleura de ses petits doigts les sucres d'orge qu'ils avaient pris soin de suspendre et en piqua un au passage. Avant que sa mère n'ait eut le temps de lui signifier qu'ils allaient passer à table, elle l'avait enfourné dans sa bouche et le suçotait avec délice.

—Bon, on le met cet ange ? s'impatienta Drago.

C'était à croire que l'avocat était aussi enthousiaste et pressé que la petite fille. Rosie sautilla sur place et alla chercher l'ange de noël que Drago avait acheté. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses mains et s'approcha de Drago.

—Tiens, mets le toi, je suis trop petite.

—Mais non, tu n'es pas trop petite.

Drago se pencha vers Rosie et plaça ses mains autour de sa petite taille. Elle était si légère qu'il eut l'impression de soulever une plume. Il la porta de plus en plus haut et s'approcha du sapin d'un pas lent. Rosie riait aux éclats.

—J'ai l'impression de voler ! s'exclama-t-elle avec délice.

Elle leva ses mains et posa alors délicatement l'ange de noël en haut du sapin. Ce fut au début bancal et même dangereux pour le chérubin, mais avec sa dextérité, Rosie parvint à l'enfoncer suffisamment sur l'arbre pour le maintenir bien droit.

—Et voilà, murmura-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Et voilà. Ils formaient là un joli tableau. La petite Rosie, dans les bras de Drago admirait le sapin de ses yeux pétillants. Hermione à côté, regardait sa fille profiter de la magie de Noël. Quant à Drago, c'était Hermione qu'il regardait. Hermione et cette fossette quand elle souriait, Hermione et son air serein quand elle regardait sa fille rire aux éclats. C'était comme si le bonheur de sa fille suffisait au sien. Comme si ses problèmes s'effaçaient dès lors que Rosie souriait. Et Drago se sentait heureux à son tour. Parce que pour une fois dans sa vie, il se trouvait exactement là où il voulait être.

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'était un chapitre tout doux et tout mignon pour contre balancer avec la tempête Hysteria… euh Astoria je veux dire ! Demain un autre chapitre qui symbolise vraiment noël ! Je vous laisse deviner. N'hésitez pas à continuer de me laisser des commentaires, ils me motivent à écrire chaque jour ! Bien à vous._


	8. Marché de noël

_Et c'est parti pour le huitième chapitre. C'est fou, parce que je n'avais pas écrit depuis une éternité, mais je trouve qu'écrire au quotidien me donne une discipline que je n'ai d'habitude pas, et m'inspire énormément. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de relire le chapitre précédent qui est encore très frais dans mon esprit. C'est comme si j'écrivais une sorte de journal. Bizarre non ? D'ailleurs en parlant d'écrire, j'ai toujours l'impression de vous raconter ma vie dans mes introductions, alors vraiment si ça vous gonfle, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'essaierai de faire au plus court !_

 _Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires ! Même pas dix chapitres et déjà plus d'une centaine de commentaire ! J'espère qu'on atteindra les deux cents héhé l'espoir fait vivre._

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Je suis désolée de te décevoir :( j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! merci de continuer à commenter._

 _ **JurdorangeHp**_ _: Ahah elle est choupi. Merci ça me touche ce que tu me dis car j'adore noël aussi !_

 _ **Scpotter**_ _: Merci !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu. Voici la suite._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Wow quel commentaire ! En effet le jeu de regard est important. Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir la suite sans te gâcher la surprise héhé. Merci pour tes jolis commentaires à chaque fois très justes._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: je suis super contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour tes compliments et merci, je pense que tu as raison, je suis de plus en plus à l'aise !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: En effet c'est une belle famille héhé. Merci pour ce commentaire, j'espère que le reste te plaira._

 _ **AthalieRed**_ _: Oh merci ! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter._

 _ **Voldynouchette**_ _: D'ailleurs je suis en train de boire un chocolat chaud héhé ! En effet c'est le début mais ça va continuer !_

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Je suis heureuse de te retrouver et contente que les chapitres t'aient plus ! Merci pour ton commentaire adorable_

 _: Merci je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour Astoria il faudra être patient héhé merci pour tous tes commentaires qui m'ont vraiment touché._

 _ **Mama**_ _: Je n'ai rien précisé pour Eric, donc je ne sais pas haha. Et comme dans toutes mes fic c'est Drago qui est le premier à comprendre._

 _ **Manon Rosa**_ _: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et j'essaie d'insuffler la magie de noël à chaque chapitre je suis ravie que tu le ressentes._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Merci ! Oui un beau tableau n'est-ce pas ? Et ça va continuer._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oui ils sont mignons ! Et je te pardonne lol, c'est déjà adorable de commenter, alors mille merci._

 _ **Lula**_ _: Oh merci, et moi j'aime tes commentaires. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis que Drago et Rosie avaient décoré le sapin dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Une semaine longue et pénible pour Drago qui était surchargé au Ministère : de nombreuses affaires devaient être réglées avant la nouvelle année. Heureusement, une chose avait eut le mérite d'égayer son quotidien : Astoria avait décidé de partir une semaine en vacances chez sa cousine dans le Sud de la France, pour donner à Drago le temps de réfléchir et pour lui montrer combien elle était essentielle à sa vie. Elle espérait sans doute qu'à son retour, Drago se jetterait à ses pieds en la suppliant de ne plus jamais l'abandonner.

Au lieu de ça, l'appartement de Drago s'était transformé en un havre de paix. Il avait pu inviter les Zabini et Pansy à diner, chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement pas, sachant pertinemment qu'Astoria ne les supportait pas – et réciproquement. Katarina et Pansy avaient d'ailleurs joué les petites fées de Noël et était venues avec un véritable sapin et des centaines de guirlandes.

—On sait qu'elle est allergique, répliqua Pansy quand Drago lui fit remarquer qu'Astoria allait sans doute mourir d'une crise d'asthme à son retour.

—C'est le but, ajouta Kat. En revenant, elle verra combien elle n'est plus la bienvenue.

Blaise et Drago avaient éclaté de rire devant l'air satisfait des filles qui décorèrent l'appartement tout entier en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ils avaient encore une fois passé une excellente soirée. Drago leur était reconnaissant d'être des amis aussi loyaux. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'aborda le sujet de son hypothétique paternité, car le connaissant, tous savaient que si cela avait été le cas, Drago le leur aurait dit dès le début.

Au cours de la soirée cependant, le sujet d'Hermione Granger fut soulevé par Katarina.

—J'ai croisé Eric de Fontainiau au Ministère.

—L'ex infidèle de Granger ? demanda Pansy.

—Oui. Il était avec un mannequin suédois dont je ne parviens pas à me souvenir le nom. Pauvre Hermione.

Drago regarda Katarina d'un air surpris. Il ignorait que Katarina connaissait Hermione personnellement. En fait, il ne faisait bien souvent aucune différence entre Kat et Pansy, alors que bien des choses les séparaient. Pansy était allée à Poudlard, elle avait connu le Drago moqueur et arrogant, et elle-même s'était plu à détester tout ce qui pouvait être rouge et or. Mais Katarina avait grandit dans l'Est de l'Europe et était donc allée à Dürmstrang. Elle n'avait pas cette notion de compétition qui avait toujours animé mêmes les plus pacifistes des élèves de Poudlard.

—Tu la connais bien ?

—On mange ensemble parfois, à la cafétéria. Une fille forte et adorable.

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux. La contredire aurait été une erreur, car aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vraiment côtoyée ces dernières années, sans oublier que contredire Kat, c'était s'exposer à un regard assassin. Mais être d'accord aurait été mettre à mal leurs valeurs de Serpentard. Au fond de lui, Drago acquiesçait. Il n'avait jamais vu femme aussi forte que Granger, mais pour le dire à haute voix, il aurait fallu se justifier et dire qu'il avait passé le week end précédent en sa compagnie.

—Sa fille est adorable, tu ne trouves pas, Drago ?

Katarina faisait sans doute référence à la fois où il avait trouvé Rosie dans le hall. Elle ne faisait aucune allusion à une quelconque paternité. Elle se contentait d'énoncer un fait. Ce n'était d'ailleurs que la vérité : Rosie était une petite fille pleine de vie, ravissante et loin d'être sotte. Drago ne se lassait pas de l'écouter parler et rire aux éclats devant les milles et un miracle de la vie.

—C'est vrai, répondit-il d'un air évasif. Dommage qu'elle ait un père aussi con.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux surpris de Drago.

—Quoi ? grogna-t-il, vexé de voir ses propres amis – les avaient-ils crus loyaux ? – se moquer de lui.

—Au moins on est sûr que ce n'est pas toi le père, expliqua Pansy un large sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne te serais jamais traité de con toi-même.

Drago ne répondit pas, tentant d'afficher une mine boudeuse, directement empruntée à la petite Rosie. Ses amis ne s'attardèrent cependant pas sur le sujet, et bien vite, on se mit à parler du sujet préféré des filles : les petits seins d'Astoria et les cheveux blancs qu'elle tentait désespérément de cacher à l'aider de potions teintures.

Ces moments là avaient rendu la semaine de Drago plus supportable. Il n'était que trop heureux qu'elle touche à sa fin, quand bien même cela signifiait aussi le retour imminent d'Astoria. Il hésitait encore à la laisser mourir de difficultés respiratoires face au sapin de Noël. Non, pensa-t-il, que ferait-il du corps alors ?

Le dimanche matin, quand Drago se réveilla, il ne fut que trop heureux de voir qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle avait dit qu'elle serait de retour dimanche, mais elle n'avait pas précisé l'heure à la quelle elle arriverait. Il décida qu'il ne supporterait pas de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage en attendant sa sentence, aussi sortit-il de son lit avec entrain. Il avait une idée bien précise de la journée qu'il allait passer.

Sans grande surprise, ce fut contre la porte d'Hermione qu'il frappa vigoureusement moins d'une heure plus tard. Rosie lui ouvrit et ne tarda pas à lui sauter au cou.

—Drago ! Je savais pas que tu venais.

—Moi non plus, s'écria la voix d'Hermione depuis la cuisine.

Drago eut un petit sourire amusé, et entra dans l'appartement sans un mot, la petite Rosie toujours dans ses bras. Il attendit qu'Hermione n'arrive pour sortir de l'intérieur de sa veste deux pairs de cache-oreilles.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rosie, curieuse.

—Ce sont des cache-oreilles, expliqua Drago. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et de les enfiler, on sort.

La petite ne demanda pas son reste et se rua dans sa chambre pour enfiler bottes fourrées, écharpe et manteau de laine. Hermione resta seule dans le salon avec Drago et le regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

—Et puis-je savoir où tu emmènes ma fille sans ma permission ?

—En fait je t'emmène aussi. Le marché de Noël vient d'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Travers. J'ai pensé que ça plairait à la petite.

Hermione ne sembla pas trouver à redire, car elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de sourire à Rosie quand celle-ci sortit de sa chambre, emmitouflée dans toute cette laine. Drago s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour venir poser sur ses petites oreilles le cache-oreilles pailleté qu'il avait acheté sur la route.

—JE L'A-DO-RE, s'exclama Rosie en rougissant de plaisir. Tu as le même que moi, maman ! Mets-le !

—Oh chérie, je ne crois pas que…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se rebeller contre sa fille, celle-ci était montée sur le canapé et avait posé de force le cache-oreilles sur les oreilles de sa mère.

—Tu es si belle maman, s'extasia Rosie et prenant le visage de sa mère entre ses mains potelées.

Avant de la relâcher, elle déposa un baiser sur le nez de sa mère, et descendit du canapé en courant. Elle atteignit la porte en quelques enjambées, sautillant sur place.

—On y va ?

—Toi d'abord, princesse, répliqua Drago en lui ouvrant la porte.

Hermione sortit à son tour, et Drago referma la porte derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, et pour la première fois, Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire sincère et doux comme du coton. Drago ne sut comment réagir, il se contenta d'un sourire en coin dissimulé sous son écharpe, et de s'incliner légèrement pour laisser Hermione passer devant lui.

La nature est étonnamment bien faite, car lorsque Rosie ouvrit la porte d'entée de l'immeuble, elle fut accueillie non pas par l'un de ses tapis rouges que l'on déroule sous les pieds des célébrités, mais par un tapis d'un blanc immaculé et soyeux : un tapis de neige.

—Ooooh, s'exclama-t-elle, ses lèvres formant un o parfait. Il neige !

Elle tendit ses petits doigts vers le ciel et tenta d'attraper les flocons qui tombaient mollement. Drago s'approcha d'elle et la porta par la taille pour la monter plus haut encore dans le ciel. Son rire carillonna dans les airs, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers cette petite fille, pleine de joie et de bonne humeur. Des sourires naquirent ci et là sur les lèvres des badauds, et bientôt il sembla que l'ambiance était à la fête.

Le chemin de Travers était transformé. Des petits chalets de bois formaient une grande allée, et chaque échoppe semblait vendre sa spécialité. Ici, on pouvait acheter des tasses chauffantes et autres bibelots, là des hot dog et dans une autre, de la barbe à papa. Tout était décoré de mille et une bougies, et une comptine de Noël s'élevait dans les airs.

Rosie insista pour s'arrêter à tous les stands. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un chalet qui vendaient des gants, Drago vit les doigts rouges de froid de la petite fille, et décida qu'il était temps de remédier à cela.

—Prends ceux qui te plaisent le plus.

—Même s'ils sont roses et à paillette ?

—Ceux que tu veux, je t'ai dit, répliqua Drago avec un sourire.

—Je veux les gants panda !

Sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione, Drago éclata d'un grand rire et sortit son portefeuille pour payer les fameux gants panda de la gamine. C'était des gants en laine blanche et noire avec un petit nez rose et des oreilles arrondies sur le dos de la main. C'était girly à souhait, mais Drago n'hésita pas une seule seconde devant les yeux ravis de Rosie. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à les enfiler.

Et il en fut ainsi à de nombreux stands. Après les gants, Drago offrit à Rosie une nouvelle écharpe, ainsi qu'un bonnet avec des oreilles de chat. Plus loin, Hermione proposa de s'arrêter chez Florian Fortarôme qui, pour l'occasion, avait abandonné ses glaces pour des chocolats bien chauds.

—Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda le glacier de sa voix chaleureuse.

—Moi je veux un énorme chocolat chaud avec beaucoup de chantilly, de cannelle et des marshmallow ! s'exclama Rosie en mimant une énorme tasse de chocolat.

—Deux alors, ajouta Drago amusé.

—Trois, continua Hermione.

Tous les trois se regardèrent d'un air gourmant. Drago n'avait pas bu de chocolat chaud depuis une éternité (du moins, du chocolat chaud sans rhum). Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas déçu. Les tasses ressemblaient plutôt à des vases et une montagne de crème les recouvrait.

—Miam ! dit Rosie en se frottant les mains.

Drago sortit son portefeuille de sa poche pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois de la journée, mais il fut interrompu par Hermione qui posa sa main sur la sienne. Ses doigts froids mais doux arrachèrent un frisson à Drago qui leva les yeux de sa bourse.

—C'est pour moi, murmura Hermione avec un sourire.

—Ne sois pas ridicule.

—J'insiste, Drago. Ca me fait plaisir.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione l'appelait pas son prénom, et Drago trouva cela agréable. Aussi agréable que ce chocolat chaud, songea-t-il en regardant cette main posée sur la sienne. Il haussa les épaules et acquiesça en silence, comprenant parfaitement qu'Hermione veuille à son tour faire plaisir à sa fille, malgré ses difficultés financières. Ils dégustèrent leur chocolat chaud en vantant les mérites de la crème chantilly et des marshmallows qui flottaient à la surface du chocolat brûlant. Autour d'eux le monde continuait de tourner, et personne ne remarqua vraiment que la main d'Hermione était restée dans celle de Drago. C'était un contact à la fois pudique et intime, mais il sembla que ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouva le besoin de briser ce lien physique qui s'était formé de manière si inattendue.

—Dragoooo ? murmura Rosie de sa petite voix fluette.

Drago tourna la tête en direction de la petite, et eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit l'énorme moustache de chantilly au dessus des lèvres de Rosie.

—Rosiiiiiiiie ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

—Tu voudras venir voir mon spectacle de noël à mon école ?

Ses yeux de biches regardaient Drago intensément. C'était comme si elle le testait. Comme pour voir jusqu'où il irait pour elle. Elle venait d'être abandonnée par son père, et elle avait décidé de tester Drago, à n'en pas douter. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione qui retenait son souffle, soucieuse de ne pas voir sa fille souffrir.

—Bien sûr. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, répondit Drago d'une voix étrangement douce.

Rosie applaudit d'un air joyeux.

—Merci Drago ! J'ai dit à toutes mes copines que tu étais très beau, elles veulent toutes te voir.

Hermione et Drago s'étouffèrent à l'unisson dans leur tasse de chocolat. Cette petite n'en finissait pas de les surprendre. Ce fut Hermione qui finit par éclater d'un rire tendre. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait de manière aussi ouverte et sincère sous les yeux de Drago, et ce dernier trouva ce son étrangement réconfortant.

Quand les chocolats furent bus jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le joyeux trio se remit en route. Rosie traînait un peu des pieds, il faut dire qu'ils avaient marché longtemps, et Drago lui proposa de monter sur ses épaules. Folle de joie, elle s'installa confortablement et profita de la vue en hauteur qu'il lui offrait. En dessous, Drago et Hermione avançait côte à côte. Ils s'étaient lâchés la main en quittant le glacier, mais ce fut naturellement que leurs doigts se trouvèrent à nouveau et s'entrelacèrent au milieu de la foule. Drago ignorait ce que cela signifiait et il ne cherchait pas spécialement à le savoir. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était que cette sensation était étrangement agréable.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin de ce chapitre et le début du rapprochement physique de Drago et d'Hermione. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça prématuré ou déplacé, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était le bon moment. Demain, ce sera un chapitre de confrontation hermione vs astoria héhé. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Bien à vous._


	9. Bal et tâche de vin

_Voici le neuvième chapitre. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais j'avoue ne pas savoir le tourner autrement. C'est donc le grand retour d'Astoria. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que la magie de noël est toujours au rendez-vous. Vous avez été encore plus nombreux que d'habitude à lire le précédent chapitre et à le commenter, alors je vous remercie encore et toujours d'être aussi fidèles à cette fiction de noël._

 _ **Elorah**_ _: Oui ils sont mignons hein ! Tout est fait dans le silence et naturellement. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Aaah je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Je pense qu'il reste aussi avec elle par habitude. Mais ça va changer tu verras. Oui Rosie est adorable haha. En tout cas pas de Skeeter pour l'instant, mais qui sait ?_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que le reste te plaira autant, en tout cas je te remercie pour ces commentaires à chaque fois adorables._

 _ **Charlie3216**_ _: Je suis contente de te faire sourire alors héhé. Merci pour ce message, en effet Rosie est vraiment attachée à Drago ! Voici la suite !_

 _ **Volynouchette**_ _: je suis désolée que tu trouves cela prématuré et tu as sans doute un peu raison. Mais pour me justifier, je dirai que c'est la guimauve de noël héhé. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir donné ton avis !_

 _ **AthalieRed**_ _: Et oui ils deviennent un couple ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici le chapitre suivant j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui ça s'accélère ahah. Voici la suite, et merci de commenter à chaque fois !_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Je suis désolée que tu trouves cela un peu prématuré, mais mettons cela sur le compte de la magie de noël héhé. Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour tes commentaires._

 _ **17Harry**_ _: Oui ça se précise ! voici la suite, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Je pense aussi que le choix est vite fait héhé._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Je suis enchantée que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Aaah ça va alors si t'aimes bien ma vie mdr. Courage pour tes révisions en tout cas, je suis contente qe ça te plaise. Oui c'est un peu rapide, mais magie de noël oblige (a) J'ai écouté ton conseil et voici un chapitre du point de vue d'Hermione._

 _ **Manon Rosa**_ _: J'en suis ravie ! voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _ **Nadra**_ _: ton commentaire me touche énormément ! voici la suite !_

 _ **Lula**_ _: Ravie de te retrouver ! je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic autant que j'aime tes commentaires haha. J'aime ta liste au père noël. Il y a une boite aux lettres pour les enfants qui envoient leur lettre au père noel juste en bas de chez moi, je pense que je vais y glisser la tienne !_

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Merciii ! On aime la guimauve haha. Voici la suite._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oui ils sont choux non ? Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, voici la suite et merci pour ce bisous baveux, je vous adore aussi !_

 _ **Fifi24**_ _: Oh merci ! parfait, je ne sais pas, mais j'y mets mon cœur ! Merci en tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise._

 _ **Scpotter**_ _: Merci ! voici la suite j'espère que ça te plaira._

 _ **Nelliel-G** : merci pour ce bon commentaire qui me touche vraiment. J'aime l'idée selon la quelle ma fic est un calendrier de l'avent haha. et je suis aussi ravie de t'avoir motivé à reprendre l'écriture. Je sais ce que c'est mais quand tu t'y remets ça fait du bien!_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Miss Granger,

Comme vous le savez sûrement, chaque année le Ministère de la Magie organise un bal de Noël avec tous les employés du Ministère et leur conjoint. Si jusqu'ici, vous avez brillé par votre absence, cette année, vous êtes expressément requise. En effet, un grand collectionneur russe a demandé à rencontrer la coordonatrice des archives, et il se trouve que c'est votre rôle.

Nous vous attendons donc samedi, dès dix-neuf heures dans le grand atrium. N'oubliez pas le dresscode,

Cordialement,

Margareth Thomson,

Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie »

Hermione froissa la note entre ses doigts d'un ai exaspéré. Chaque année elle prenait soin d'éviter le bal. Au début, c'était parce qu'elle ne supportait pas les regards posés sur elle et les murmures sur son passage : elle était devenue une héroïne de guère, on l'enviait, on l'admirait, et parfois on la détestait. Peu important, elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Et puis au fil des années, quad bien même les regards s'étaient détournés et les rumeurs atténuées, elle avait fait l'impasse pour éviter de tenter Eric. Son penchant pour l'alcool ne donnait jamais rien de bon, et toutes ces boissons en libre service étaient une tentation de trop pour lui.

Et voilà que sa présence était requise. Au moins, elle n'était pas obligée d'y aller avec Eric, et cela lui éviterait de se faire remarquer. Elle n'aimait cependant pas le ton que prenait cette missive. C'était à croire que chacun s'entendait à dire qu'elle était trop snobe habituellement pour se mêler à la foule.

—C'est quoi, maman ? demanda Rosie d'un air intéressé en regardant le petit bout de papier froissé.

—Une invitation.

—Avec un amoureux ?

—Non, sourit Hermione. Pour un bal au ministère.

—Un bal ? s'exclama Rosie. La chaaaaaaance !

Hermione regarda sa fille d'un air surpris. Elle ne trouvait pas qu'assister à un bal était une chance. Au contraire, c'était une corvée que de porter des chaussures à talon toute la soirée de remonter sa robe bustier en permanence et de s'assurer que ses cheveux n'en faisaient pas qu'à leur tête. Sans parler des formules de politesse à débiter et des sourires hypocrites à offrir.

Car le bal du Ministre n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les bals de Poudlard, où la musique battait son plein et les gens riaient aux éclats. En effet, au Ministère, c'était aussi un moyen de créer des contacts, de signer de contrat et de se gaver de champagne hors de prix et de toast au foie gras.

—Je pourrais coiffer tes cheveux ?

—Bien sûr, mon cœur.

La joie de Rosie était toujours contagieuse, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer finalement. Il fallait cependant qu'elle s'organise. D'abord trouver une baby-sitter, en espérant que cela ne lui couterait pas les yeux de la tête, puis fouiller dans sa garde robe pour trouver une robe correcte – or de question de s'en acheter une neuve, elle n'en avait pas les moyens.

Trouver une baby-sitter ne fut pas une mince affaire. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu laisser la petite à sa mère, mais celle-ci faisait tant de choses pour elle, qu'elle n'osa pas demander un énième service. Ce fut finalement une maman de l'école qui lui conseilla une jeune fille sérieuse et pas trop chère. Stacy, c'était son nom, accepta à la condition que cela ne se termine pas trop tard, et Hermione et elles se mirent d'accord pour deux heures du matin grand maximum.

Mais bien évidemment tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Le samedi soir venu, un petit hibou dodu vint cogner son bec contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Surprise, Hermione vint ouvrir la fenêtre et récupéra le parchemin accroché à sa petite pate. Il disait : « Je suis malade comme un chien, je ne pourrais pas garder Rosie ce soir, désolée, Stacy ».

—Et merdre, grogna Hermione, les yeux fixés sur le papier.

La panique commençait à l'envahir. Comment allait-elle faire ? Le bal commençait dans moins de deux heures, et elle ne trouverait personne pour garder sa fille dans un délai aussi court. Et hors de question de poser un lapin au collectionneur russe. Réfléchissant à toute allure, elle se précipita dans la chambre de Rosie qui jouait avec ses poupées.

—Changement de programme, chérie. Mets ta plus belle robe, tu viens au bal avec moi.

—Ouiiiiiii ! On va danser ?

—Si tu veux oui.

—Y aura des frites ?

—J'espère que non, sinon tu n'en laisseras à personne.

Rosie éclata de son petit rire de lutin.

—T'es bête maman.

Hermione s'approcha d'un pas menaçant.

—Moi je suis bête ? Ah oui ?

Et sans crier gare elle se précipita sur la petite fille et la balança doucement sur son lit. S'en suivit une séance de chatouilles mémorable, durant la quelle Rosie pleura de rire et supplia sa mère d'arrêter. Quand celle-ci cessa sa torture pour laisser Rosie récupérer son souffle, la petite fille se rua sur sa main et lui attrapa les pieds qu'elle se mit à son tour à chatouiller.

Elles continuèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Et quand Hermione daigna enfin regarder sa montre, ce fut pour céder, une fois de plus à la panique.

—Dépêche toi Rosie on va être en retard !

Hermione et Rosie se douchèrent en vitesse. Le prétexte fut encore bon pour se chatouiller un peu et faire une bataille de mousse. Quant elles sortirent de la douche, il y avait de l'eau partout sur le sol, mais Hermione décida qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de passer la serpillère.

Les filles se séparèrent alors et chacun regagna sa chambre. Hermione ouvrit son armoire et sortit sa plus belle robe. C'était une robe de soirée fluide et droite qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Sa couleur pâle et lumineuse rendait Hermione bien plus rayonnante qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Le haut du bustier était recouvert de perles qui se dégradaient au fur et à mesure que l'on descendait dans la robe, donnant de la matière au tissu aussi léger qu'une plume. Cette robe avait plusieurs années, mais elle ferait l'affaire. C'était une robe qu'elle avait acheté pour l'occasion du nouvel an, l'année précédant la naissance de Rosie.

Elle lui allait encore très bien. Ajustant sa poitrine, Hermione se regarda d'un air absent dans le miroir. Elle enfila ses escarpins, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour passer au maquillage. Comme d'habitude, la séance beauté fut réduite au minimum. Pas de fond de teint, ni de crème luxueuse. Hermione se contenta d'une touche de rouge sur ses lèvres et d'un trait de crayon au dessus de ses yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se maquiller.

—Wow maman, tu es trop belle, s'exclama Rosie en entrant dans la salle de bain à son tour.

Elle aussi était magnifique. Elle avait revêtue une petite robe noire avec un nœud autour de sa taille. Ses petites ballerines lui donnaient l'air d'une danseuse étoile, ou peut-être étance du à sa grâce naturelle. La mère et la fille se regardèrent d'un air satisfait, avant de s'atteler à leur coiffure. Si le tout se résuma en un chignon pour Hermione, la petite Rosie exigea de belles boucles pour ses cheveux blonds. A l'aide de sa baguette, Hermione s'appliqua à boucler les cheveux de sa fille d'un air appliqué, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble définitivement à une petite poupée.

Etonnamment, elles furent prêtes à l'heure.

Quand elles arrivèrent au Ministère de la Magie, Hermione réalisa avec effroi que Rosie serait la seule enfant de la soirée. Elle se promit d'écourter le supplice et de rentrer le plus tôt possible. Lorsqu'elle passa les portes du grand Atrium, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et sa fille. Personne ne s'attendait à la voir, et encore moins avec une enfant.

—Reste près de moi, Rosie, intima Hermione à sa fille.

C'était une précaution vaine cependant, car la petite, intimidée, se cachait derrière les jambes de sa mère et regardait le monde qui l'entourait d'un air curieux mais inquiet. La tête haute, Hermione s'avança au milieu de la pièce d'un air qu'elle voulait serein. Elle aperçut le ministre un peu plus loin, en grande conversation avec tout un grand de personnes parmi les quels, Drago Malefoy.

—Ah, Miss Granger ! s'exclama Mrs. Thomson en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas pressé.

—Mrs. Thomson, salua Hermione.

La vieille dame regarda Rosie de ses petits yeux porcins et mauvais.

—Les enfants ne sont pas les bienvenues à ce genre de soirées...

—Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

—Bien sûr, répliqua Margareth d'un ton hypocrite. Le collectionneur est l'homme qui discute avec le Ministre.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de la remercie, et s'approcha d'un pas léger jusqu'à ce qui servait de cours gravitante au ministre. Ce dernier eut un sourire aimable à l'intention d'Hermione et lui octroya un baisemain.

—Miss Granger ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir. Et je vois que vous êtes venue en très bonne compagnie.

Le ministre se pencha vers Rosie et lui offrit à son tour un baisemain. La petite, impressionnée, ne dit rien, et se contenta d'adresser un sourire timide à cet homme intimidant. Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle. Drago la regardait intensément, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent de longues secondes avant qu'Astoria Greengrass ne vienne glisser une main sur le bras de Drago en se dandinant comme une potiche.

Drago s'écarte légèrement d'Astoria et se baissa légèrement pour saluer Rosie d'une voix calme et maîtrisée.

—Salut princesse.

En guise de salut, Rosie se contenta d'un sourire rayonnant, uniquement destiné à Drago. Les gens autour d'eux regardaient cet étrange échange sans savoir que dire ni que faire. Drago et Rosie se regardaient fixement comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux à ce bal. Personne n'osa interrompre ces retrouvailles. Sauf Astoria.

—Drago, chéri, redresse toi tout le monde nous regarde, murmura-t-elle d'un air gêné.

—Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils regardent, répliqua Drago, c'est la plus belle fille de cette soirée.

Rosie rougit de plaisir. Astoria verdit de jalousie. Après ce petit interlude, les conversations reprirent de plus belles. Le ministre présenta le collectionneur russe à Hermione, et tous deux se lancèrent dans une conversation intéressante et passionnante sur les archives du ministère. Le temps passa à une allure folle, et Hermione ne vit pas immédiatement que Drago avait prit le relais avec Rosie. Il parlait avec elle d'un air enjoué et sérieux à la fois, comme si les deux partageaient des secrets connus d'eux seuls.

Bientôt, on annonça l'heure du dîner et chacun se dirigea vers sa table.

—On va ajouter une chaise à notre table, Miss Granger, dit le Ministre d'une voix enjoué. Votre fille semble avoir séduit l'assemblée.

La table ronde à la quelle ils prirent place n'étaient pas aussi grande qu'Hermione l'aurait pensé. Elle se retrouva assise avec le Ministre et son épouse, le collectionneur et son traducteur, ainsi que Drago, Astoria, et les Thomson. Un petit comité en somme. Hermione s'installa à la chaise qu'on lui tendit, entre Rosie et Drago. Astoria se retrouva en face de la petite fille, qui la dévisageait sans cesse. Avant que l'on apporte les entrées, Astoria sembla s'agacer du regard persistant de la petite.

—La prochaine fois, payez-vous les services d'une propriétaire, remarqua Astoria d'une voix acerbe.

—Ils sont tout petits tes tétés, s'exclama Rosie, comme si Astoria n'avait pas parlé.

Les convives se regardèrent les uns les autres et seul Drago s'autorisa à sourire. Il semblait tout à fait d'accord. Astoria elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

—Petite insolente.

—Je ne te permets pas, répliqua Hermione d'une voix sèche.

—Et bien contrôle ta gamine si tu ne veux pas de remarques désobligeantes.

—La gamine insolente à cette table, ce n'est pas Rosie, grinça Hermione.

Les regards s'étaient tournés vers elles. Rosie elle-même observait sa mère et Astoria alternativement.

—Drago, dis quelque chose, murmura Astoria en regardant Drago.

—Ca te regarde Astoria, il ne fallait pas traiter sa fille d'insolente.

—Ce n'est qu'une petite peste insolente qui n'a pas sa place dans les soirées mondaines. Comme sa cocue de mère d'ailleurs.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Hermione attrapa son verre de vin et le jeta à la figure d'Astoria. Celle-ci sembla surprise, décontenancé et … folle de rage. Elle hurla à la manière d'une véritable hystérique et regarda les dégâts du vin sur sa robe de soie blanche.

—Espèce de petite…

Mais Drago se leva et s'interposa. Il attrapa Astoria par le poigné et l'attira un peu plus loin.

—Ne te donne pas en spectacle. Rentre à la maison, Astoria, avant de me faire encore plus honte.

Astoria asséna une gifle monumentale à Drago qui ne semblait pas s'y attendre. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, chacun attendant patiemment la réaction de Drago. Mais il resta calme et se contenta de se pencher à l'oreille d'Astoria. Hermione, qui était la plus proche, l'entendit murmurer :

—Ne fais plus jamais ça, Astoria. Sinon je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

Folle de rage, Astoria le regarda avec dédain et sortit, aussi digne qu'elle le put, du grand Atrium transformés en restaurant pour l'occasion. Hermione, quant à elle, la regarda partir et se leva à son tour. Elle prit Rosie par la main.

—Partons chérie.

—Mais j'ai faim…

—On s'arrêtera acheter de quoi manger sur la route.

Hermione et sa fille saluèrent le Ministre et son épouse, ainsi que le collectionneur, et quittèrent à leur tour la pièce. Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière elles cependant, avant qu'elles n'atteignent la rue, et quand Hermione se retourna ce fut pour croiser les yeux clairs de Drago.

—Ecoute, je… commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une potiche pareille ? s'exclama Hermione en le regardant avec dédain.

—Serais-tu… jalouse, Granger ? répliqua Drago, un sourire en coin. Si j'avais su que tu venais avec la petite, j'aurai fais en sorte qu'elle ne vienne pas, expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes sur le point de nous séparer. Mais ma mère… Elle insiste pour que nous attendions que les fêtes de fin d'année passent. Pour ne pas faire de scandale. Déjà l'article de Skeeter à fait des vagues…

Hermione soupira d'un air las. En quoi cela la regardait-elle, de toute façon ? Drago faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, du moment qu'il ne brisait pas le cœur de sa fille. Pourtant, elle ne put ignorer longtemps la pointe qu'elle avait dans la poitrine. C'était douloureux et pourtant nécessaire. Plus elle passait du temps avec Drago, et plus elle le découvrait changé, pouvant être doux et bon.

—On doit rentrer, murmura Hermione sans rien ajouter.

—Je vous raccompagne.

—Non c'est bon, répliqua Hermione. Si tu veux toujours venir au spectacle de la petite, c'est mercredi à dix-huit heures.

—J'y serais.

Cela sonnait comme une promesse. Et c'était si doux à entendre, qu'Hermione se prit à espérer qu'il y en aurait d'autres, et qu'il les honorerait toutes.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est la fin. Je me demande si je n'aurai pas du faire deux chapitres sur le bal, mais c'est trop tard, j'aurai retenu la leçon. J'espère que cela vous aura plus. On se retrouve demain pour la suite, et cette fois c'est Eric qui fait son grand retour. A demain et en attendant, portez vous bien !_

 _PS: je dois partir pour un anniversaire, je me relirai donc demain, veuille excuser les coquilles !_


	10. Les Anges de Noël

_Bonsoir à tous ! Et voilà, nous y sommes ! La moitié de la fiction, déjà. Le dixième chapitre. J'en suis déjà un peu plus contente que le précédent. A ce propos, nombre d'entre vous l'ont trouvé rapide et je suis plus que d'accord, je vais d'ailleurs le remanier je pense dès ce soir et je vous tiendrai au courant quand je l'aurai complètement remanié et qu'il sera terminé et reposté. En attendant, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous le trouverez plus abouti que le précédent._

 _Comme toujours vous avez été une vingtaine à commenter et ça je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour vous remercier. J'ai eu cependant moins de lecture, mais j'imagine aussi que tout dépend du jour et de l'heure à la quelle je poste. Merci à vous qui me suivez tous les jours, et j'avoue adorer cette façon de poster chaque jour. J'avais déjà fait ça pour La Couleur de l'Equinoxe et je pense continuer après l'Ange de Noël !_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Mais oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? Hermione a quitté Eric parce qu'il l'avait trompé, d'où le terme cocue ! Merci tout cas._

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: On est d'accord, trop rapide. Je vais tout remanier le chapitre 9 ! Merci pour ton avis ca me touche._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Ouiiii haha. Oui c'est une coquille, c'était babysitter et non propriétaire. Merci pour ton commentaire voici la suite._

 _ **Scpotter**_ _: Merciii ! Et merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous._

 _ **Voldynouchette**_ _: Oui des promesses haha. On aime la guimauve quand même, ça fait du bien à Noël._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Moi aussi j'en ai toujours rêvé, je vis ma vie par procuration haha._

 _ **AthalieRed**_ _: 3 ? Mdr tu as du te planter dans ton commentaire._

 _ **Lili Orya** : Je trouve aussi que j'ai trop accélérer l'action pour la bal, et je vais remanier le chapitre. Rosie reste une fillette timide dans ce monde qu'elle ne connait pas. Voici le pestacle !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Oui trop court haha, je vais remanier le chapitre ! J'espère que ça va te plaire, voici la suite en tout cas (et je t'ai écouté, j'ai fais du POV Hermione :))_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Oui elle est folle haha. Je pense qu'Hermione s'est sentie mal de s'être laissée emporter ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas._

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Lis Blanc** : Oh merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

 _ **Valnola**_ _: Merci ! Je suis ravie que ça te détente pendant cette période pénible. Voici la suite et merci de me suivre dans cette aventure._

 _ **17Harry**_ _: Et oui le retour d'Eric haha. Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira, et merci pour tes commentaires aussi réguliers._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oui bien fait pour Astoria mdr. Voilà la suite et le retour d'Eric !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Je pense que l'affection de Drago pour Rosie est plus forte que les « qu'en dira-t-on » ! C'est vrai qu'ils ont besoin de se voir seuls mais nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié, laisse le temps au temps héhé ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Manon Rosa ** : Merci ce sont tes commentaires qui sont au top !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Merci ! Bien sûr qu'il va choisir Hermione, c'est une DRamione haha. Voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le bal avait été une catastrophe. Quand il était rentré chez lui, il avait découvert qu'Astoria était allée s'enfermer dans leur chambre, laissant à Drago le soin de dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Il n'en était d'ailleurs que trop heureux, et éviterait par la même occasion une nouvelle scène de jalousie, d'hystérie qui se terminerait en larmes et en supplication. Avec Astoria c'était toujours la même chose. Pourtant, au début de leur relation, tout se passait pour le mieux. Drago était même tombé amoureux. Elle se montrait charmante, n'envahissait pas son espace vital. Elle riait de bon cœur et prévoyait toujours des choses qu'ils faisaient ensemble, autre que des soirées mondaines. Mais les choses avaient changé quand elle était venue s'installer.

C'était comme si une autre Astoria avait emménagé avec Drago. Dès lors, elle avait voulu tout contrôler. Du repas équilibré aux sorties entre amis. Elle avait refusé de voir Blaise et Pansy chez elle, avait changé la décoration et avait décrété que ses parents viendraient manger chaque lundi soir. Sans parler de cette lubie d'enfant. Peu à peu, leur relation s'était détériorée et Drago avait vu ses sentiments s'envoler. Ils n'avaient plus aucune intimité et passaient leur temps à se disputer ou à s'ignorer. Plus d'une fois, Drago avait dit à Astoria qu'il serait mieux pour eux de se séparer. Mais elle avait toujours refusé, et Drago avait continué à subir bêtement cette relation.

Jusqu'ici, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Après tout, à de rares moments, Astoria redevenait celle qu'elle avait été autrefois, et puis, Rosie et Hermione étaient entrées dans sa vie. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines pourtant, elles avaient dérangé sa vie bien ordonnée en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Rosie était un véritable rayon de soleil et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier chaque seconde passer avec elle. Quant à Hermione… Elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Ou peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de la connaître à cette époque. C'était alors lui qui avait changé.

—Je n'ai pas le temps maman, grogna Drago en rabaissant le col de sa chemise blanche.

Narcissa, assise sur le lit de Drago regardait son fils s'habiller, les lèvres pincées. Elle tordait ses mains d'un air ennuyé et croisait de temps en temps le regard de Drago dans le miroir. C'était d'ailleurs par miroir interposé que la mère et le fils se parlaient. Narcissa soupira d'un air distingué avant de reprendre la parole de sa voix éternellement douce et calme.

—Tu fais beaucoup de peine à Astoria. Elle m'a raconté que tu fréquentés cette fille… Hermione Granger.

Fréquenter ? Pouvait-on vraiment dire que Drago fréquentait Hermione ? C'était étrange à dire, et pourtant, ces derniers temps, il passait bien plus de temps avec elle et sa fille qu'avec sa propre petite amie. La faute à qui ? Astoria ne passait pas une journée sans prendre la tête à Drago. Elle criait, quémandait un enfant, des diamants et un amour sincère. Mais elle ne se remettait jamais en question, et c'en était exaspérant.

—On passe du temps ensemble, mais il n'y a rien entre nous, si c'est là ta question, répondit Drago en ajustant ses manches.

—Enfin Drago… Les tabloïdes ne parlent que de ça. D'abord il y a ta supposée paternité, puis on te voit avec Granger et sa fille au Marché de Noël. Sans parler du Bal du Ministère où l'on t'a vu arriver avec Astoria mais repartir avec Granger.

—Je ne suis pas reparti avec elle, je suis rentré chez moi directement. Astoria avait dépassé les bornes de toute façon.

—Mais c'est ton devoir de prendre sa défense, elle s'est littéralement faite agresser par Granger, répliqua Narcissa.

Drago eut un petit rire rauque avant de se retourner vers sa mère. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit d'une voix un peu sèche.

—Ce n'était qu'un peu de vin, pas un sort impardonnable. Et je n'ai aucun devoir envers Astoria. On n'est pas mariés.

—J'espérai que ça arriverait.

—Désolé de te décevoir, maman, mais Astoria et moi, ça fait des mois que c'est fini. Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où nous avons couché ensemble.

Narcissa parut outrée de tant d'impudeur, mais elle se contenta de rosir légèrement – ce qui, chez elle, était l'expression d'un sentiment de gêne très prononcé. Pensant que la discussion était close, Drago attrapa sa veste et l'enfila par-dessus sa chemise blanche impeccablement repassée.

—Bien, je suis attendu. Nous nous reverrons pour Noël. Au revoir maman.

Et sans attendre que sa mère ne lui réponde, Drago transplanna dans un 'plop' sonore, laissant une Narcissa déconfite derrière lui. Il savait que Narcissa était attachée à Astoria. Elle était la fille qu'elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir, mais Drago ne pouvait pas se forcer à l'aimer juste pour plaire à sa mère. Et il était sûr qu'elle comprenait, au fond d'elle.

Drago arriva devant l'école maternelle magique de la petite Rosie au moment où l'on ouvrait les portes. Il y avait foule devant le petit portail de fer forgé, des mamans impatientes, des grand-mères gâteaux, des papas photographes et des grandes sœurs jalouses. Hermione se tenait légèrement à l'écart et discutaient avec deux mamans. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, Drago s'approcha d'un pas tranquille. Il vint se placer à côté d'Hermione comme si de rien était.

—Bonjour, souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

—Tu es en retard, répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais elle avait un petit sourire au bout des lèvres qui lui retirèrent toute miette de crédibilité. A côté, les deux mamans avec les quelles Hermione parlait, regardaient Drago d'un air intéressé. L'une d'entre elle se jeta à l'eau et lui tendit une main parfaitement manucurée.

—Je suis Elise McNamara.

—Drago…

—Malefoy, acheva Elise d'une voix fluette.

Ils se serrèrent la main brièvement tandis que l'autre, celle qui ne s'était pas présentée, gloussé d'un air niais. Hermione aussi avait un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle toisa Drago de haut en bas en silence, provoquant l'agacement chez le sorcier.

—C'est un spectacle d'école, pas un Bal de Charité.

Hermione effleura du bout des doigts le col de la veste faite sur mesure de Drago. Celui-ci hausse les sourcils et ajusta sa veste avant de répliquer sur un ton mauvais.

—C'est pour Rosie que je me suis fais beau.

—Oh tu sais, Rosie trouve que tout est beau. Du chien de Mr. Fleury en passant par les escargots magiques à l'animalerie du Chemin de Travers.

—Très drôle, Granger.

Elle avait l'air contente de sa petite blague, et du petit effet qu'elle avait eu. Pour une fois, Hermione semblait se sentir dans son élément. C'était l'école de sa fille, et ses copines mamans. C'était donc à Drago de s'adapter et non plus à elle. Chacun son tour. Mais Drago savait se fondre dans la masse. Quoi qu'on en dise, son charisme naturel lui permettait de s'adapter à toutes les situations. Puisqu'il était trop chic pour ce genre d'évènement, il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et en remonta les manches. Voilà, il s'était transformé en un homme décontracté.

Petit à petit, la foule entra dans la petite salle qui servait de salle de spectacle. Hermione et Drago se laissèrent porter par la foule, mais furent dans les derniers à entrer, si bien qu'ils furent relégués au fond de la pièce et sans place à assise. Drago s'adossa contre le mur et observa les parents s'installer et bavarder gaiment. A côté, Hermione était silencieuse et se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir la petite estrade qui servait de scène dans son intégralité.

—Je vais tout rater, je ne vois rien, grogna-t-elle en s'éleva toujours un peu plus.

—Viens.

Drago s'empara de la main d'Hermione et la fit circuler au milieu des rangées de chaises. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier rang, Drago s'approcha d'une jeune femme à l'air pincé et lui sortit son sourire le plus charmeur, révélant ses dents étonnamment blanches.

—Excusez-moi, mon amie est malvoyante, et du fond elle ne risque pas de voir sa petite fille.

Son mensonge éhonté laissa Hermine bouche bée. La jeune femme quant à elle, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers Drago, qui lui souriait et la dévorait des yeux comme s'il s'était agit de la huitième merveille du monde. Battant des cils, elle ne sembla pas trouver la force de refuser, et se leva délicatement en intimant à son amie, juste à côté d'elle, de se lever elle aussi. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent assis au premier rang.

—T'es sacrément gonflé, s'exclama Hermione d'un air réprobateur.

—Si t'es pas contente, Granger, retour au fond de la pièce où tu ne verras rien. Moi je veux être au premier rang pour lancer des roses aux pieds de ta fille.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car les lumières venaient de s'éteindre et le rideau commença à se lever. Une petite fille avec des cheveux extrêmement longs s'avança sur la scène pour chanter une chanson de noël et annoncer le titre du spectacle : Les Anges de Noël. Drago était concentré sur la scène et attendait patiemment que Rosie apparaisse sur la scène. Elle tenait l'un des rôles titres et il s'était préparé à applaudir plus fort que les autres pour la petite princesse au rire de fée.

Avant que Rosie ne fasse son entrée cependant, une large silhouette s'imposa entre les chaises de la salle de spectacle, et un homme vint s'installer à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci se tendit comme un arc et Drago dut se pencher pour comprendre la source de cette nouvelle tension : Eric venait de s'installer à côté d'Hermione et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

—Je t'ai manqué, chérie ?

Même s'il n'était pas à côté de lui, Drago put sentir de sa place les effluves d'alcool qui émaner du père de Rosie. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère. Pourtant, Eric n'avait pas rien fait de mal, mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la déception de la petite Rosie quand elle reverrait son père complètement ivre. Il ne voulait pas que ses copines se moquent d'elle, ni que chacun voit Rosie comme la fille du pochtron.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Eric ? grinça Hermione entre ses dents pour éviter de se faire entendre.

Le spectacle avait déjà commencé, mais Eric ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il parlait fort et tous les regards se tournaient déjà vers lui.

—Je suis venu voir ma fille, c'est un crime ?

—Chuuuuut, l'interrompit une dame juste derrière lui.

Eric se retourna et regarda la vieille femme d'un air menaçant. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas et soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'Eric décide de se tourner à nouveau et de s'occuper d'Hermione. Jusqu'ici Drago était resté discret, mais quand il se pencha en avant et qu'Eric le reconnut, ce dernier afficha une mine mauvaise et mécontente.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

—Rosie m'a demandé de venir voir son spectacle, répondit Drago d'une voix calme et détaché. Et toi ?

—Quoi moi ? balbutia Eric. C'est ma fille, j'ai plus ma place ici que toi.

—Je n'ai pas dis le contraire. Je dis juste qu'elle m'a demandé de venir. Et je suis venu.

—Tais-toi Eric, ce n'est pas le moment, voilà Rosie.

En effet, la petite Rosie, affublée de grandes ailes pailletées de chérubin fit son apparition sur la scène. Elle était divinement gracieuse, et donnait l'impression de voler. Une petite auréole magique faisait briller ses cheveux blonds de mille feux, tandis que sa robe rose pâle lui donnait l'allure d'une princesse. Elle commença à chanter de sa voix aussi douce que le miel.

Drago sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. Cette petite avait une voix d'ange, quand bien même il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Ses grands yeux de biche scrutaient sereinement le public, et c'était comme si elle berçait toute la pièce d'une bonté immense. Quand elle eut terminé, elle ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un petit signe de la main à sa mère.

—C'est ma fille ! s'écria Eric en se levant.

Il sembla se lever un peu trop vite, car il tituba légèrement et dut se rattraper sur le rebord de l'estrade. Derrière lui, la vieille dame qui lui avait dit de se taire quelques minutes plus tôt s'exclama :

—Monsieur vous n'êtes pas seuls, rasseyez vous on ne voit rien.

—Ta gueule la vieille, répliqua Eric qui s'était relevé de toute sa hauteur.

A côté de Drago, Hermione se tendit. Elle le connaissait et savait parfaitement qu'il n'arrêterait pas d'embêter son monde. L'alcool dans ses veines avait fait s'envoler la moindre parcelle de raison, et à présent, tout imbibé qu'il était, il continuerait de faire l'imbécile jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se décide à le mettre dehors. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas être cette personne. Parce qu'elle ne voulait rien manquer du spectacle que sa fille préparait depuis des semaines. Elle se contenta de soupirer et de s'excuser au près de la vieille dame.

—Eric, assied toi, on va revoir Rosie.

—C'est ça Hermione, fais comme si tu étais venue voir ta fille. Tu parles, tu es venue pour ton rencard avec Malefoy hein ? J'ai vu que tout le monde disait que c'était sa fille. Tu n'es qu'une sale petite p…

Drago se leva comme s'il avait été assis sur un ressort et se précipita sur Eric. Il s'empoigna par le col d'un air menaçant. Qu'Eric face l'abruti c'était une chose, mais qu'il insulte Granger et qu'il gâche le spectacle de sa fille c'en était une autre. Il ne le permettrait pas.

—Dégage Eric, grogna Drago en resserrant ses doigts autour du col de l'avocat. Tu vas tout gâcher, pense à ta fille.

—Ma fille ou la tienne ? On dirait bien qu'elle a ton nez, cette petite conne.

C'en fut trop. Le poing de Drago partit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et vint s'écraser sur le nez d'Eric. Le craquement sonore qui en émana assura qu'il venait de se briser, et bientôt du sang se mit à en jaillir. La réaction d'Eric ne se fit pas attendre, et bientôt son poing vint s'écraser dans l'œil de Drago. Hermione étouffa un juron, se leva et vint se placer devant eux, les mains sur la taille.

—Dégagez tous les deux. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Jamais. Vous n'êtes qu'un bande d'imbéciles, Rosie ne mérite pas ça.

—Hermione…

—Granger…

Eric et Drago avaient parlé en même temps. Hermione n'avait surement pas entendu qu'Eric venait traiter leur fille de conne. Elle n'avait vu que Drago qui assénait un coup de poing à Eric et ce dernier qui répliquait. Victime d'un malentendu, Drago tenta de s'expliquer mais ce fut sans compter le regard implacable d'Hermione. Vaincu, il décida de s'éloigner d'Eric et de retourner au fond de la salle pour assister au spectacle. Eric quant à lui reprit place à côté d'Hermione mais se tint sagement assis jusqu'à là fin du spectacle.

Quand tous les enfants eurent salué le public, chaque parent vint récupérer sa progéniture. Rosie sauta dans les bras de sa mère et embrassa son père sur la joue avant de froncer son joli petit nez à cause de l'odeur d'alcool qui sortait de la bouche de son père. Hermione ignorait royalement son ex mari, et entraîna sa fille jusqu'à la sortie. Là, elles tombèrent sur Drago. Rosie lui sauta au cou en riant.

—Ca t'a plu ?

—Tu étais la plus belle, princesse.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un énorme bouquet de roses rouges qu'il tendit à la petite fille. Celle-ci s'extasia devant leur odeur, tandis que Drago tendait une rose unique à Hermione. Celle-ci renifla avec dédain et Drago comprit qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt d'avoir faillit gâcher le spectacle de Rosie.

—Hermione, murmura-t-il en douceur.

—Non, répliqua-t-elle. La violence ne résout rien. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Allez Rosie, dis au revoir, on s'en va.

Rosie regarda sa mère d'un air triste et embrassa Drago sur la joue. Avant de s'éloigner, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

—Ca va passer.

—J'espère, princesse.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai fait attention à ne pas aller trop vite en besogne cette fois, et d'ailleurs le chapitre fait presque mille mots de plus que prévu haha. Tant pis, je me suis laissée bercer par mon imagination. Hermione n'est pas cool avec Drago, mais elle n'a pas entendu leurs échanges ! Alors quiproquo et malentendu bonjour haha. Et Eric, vous en pensez quoi ? Allez je vous dis à demain, bonne soirée, et portez vous bien._


	11. Culpabilité

_Chaud devant, le chapitre 11 ! Déjà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car il est aussi témoin d'une avancé dans la relation de Drago et d'Hermione. Vous avez était plus nombreux que d'habitude à me lire mais moins à reviewer, alors j'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas ou que vous n'avez pas trouvé le dernier chapitre nul ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, négatifs ou positifs, je prends note d'absolument tout._

 _D'ailleurs, j'aurai deux questions à vous poser. Déjà est-ce que vous préfèreriez que **je réponde à vos review par MP pour ainsi alléger le chapitre et rendre ça plus personnel** ? Et secondement, **trouvez vous que 2000 mots/chap c'est suffisant**? Trop? Pas assez? Je me restreins pour poster dans les temps, mais je voulais avoir votre avis._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui elle l'est, mais elle n'a pas assisté à tout héhé. Et puis fallait bien pimenter un peu tout ça, non ?_

 _ **Scpotter**_ _: Oui ça on est d'accord, ils ont tous les deux un boulet à leur pied._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Et oui quand Eric est dans le coin, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Et moi j'aime bien Narcissa malgré tout, parce qu'elle mère poule et ça change de la femme froide des livres._

 _ **Lili Orya** : Ahah ton message m'a fait rire. Oui, j'ai trouvé important d'expliquer la relation Drago/astoria. Alors pour février je ne sais pas, je serais sûrement en pleines révisions, mais qui sait, si j'ai une idée soudaine, j'y penserais haha. Peut être qu'en janvier je serais de retour, on verra !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Oui c'est un crétin ! Et on aime toutes Drago, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et merci pour tes conseils toujours avisé._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Oui il a tout gâché mais ne t'inquiète pas Drago va retrouver grâce aux yeux d'Hermione._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Ahah tout le monde déteste Eric, presqu'autant qu'Astoria ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Ahah pas de soucis. Eric est con, on le savait jamais. Voici la suite tu verras, ça va aller !_

 _ **Voldynouchette**_ _: Ca c'est sûr, et c'est bien ça la magie de noël non ? Au début c'était pour Rosie, mais maintenant, on se rend bien compte qu'Hermione est aussi intéressante à ses yeux._

 _ **Bérénice**_ _: Merci ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et merci pour le message._

 _ **AthalieRed**_ _: Oh merci, je n'avais pas compris car mon ordi n'affiche que le '3' du cœur. Merci en tout cas, et je crois qu'on en a toutes envie haha._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Merci pour ce commentaire, et oui ça ne peut pas toujours être simple. Et merci à toi de commenter toujours régulièrement._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oui c'est un con on est d'accord ! J'espère bien que vous m'aimez haha, sinon, je n'écrirais plus jamais je crois_

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Oui il est gentil, mais Hermione ne le sait pas encore !_

 _ **Nadra**_ _: Oui ça fait tâche haha ça c'est sûr, mais ca va aller, tu verras._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le retour à la maison se fit en silence. Hermione était hors d'elle. Comment avaient-ils osé se battre dans un spectacle d'enfant ? Devant tous les parents d'élèves ? Elle en voulait à Eric bien sûr, parce qu'il était venu complètement ivre et qu'il s'était montré méchant et particulièrement pénible. Mais c'était à Drago qu'elle en voulait le plus. Parce qu'au fil des semaines, elle avait peu à peu développé une confiance en lui quasi aveugle : il n'apportait que du bonheur à sa fille et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais voilà qu'il se battait avec le père de Rosie, il venait de tout fichtre en l'air. Heureusement que Rosie n'avait rien vu de tout cela, car c'aurait été lui briser le cœur que de voir son père et son nouveau meilleur ami se cogner à tour de rôle.

Quand elles arrivèrent chez elles, Hermione et Rosie s'installèrent sur le canapé devant le poste de télévision. Rosie était restée bien silencieuse, mais elle sembla trouver le temps long, car au bout d'une heure, elle demanda d'une voix douce :

—Drago a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement et regarda sa fille tendrement. Avait-elle le droit de lui dire que Drago n'était pas l'homme parfait que Rosie imaginait ? Avait-elle droit de mettre sa fille au milieu de ses problèmes d'adultes ?

—Il ne s'est pas très bien comporté, ce soir.

—Mes copines m'ont dit qu'elles l'avaient vu se battre.

Hermione resta bouche-bée. Alors Rosie savait ? Au moment où Eric et Drago s'étaient battus, Rosie ne se trouvaient pas sur la scène, et Hermione avait espéré bêtement qu'elle ne soit au courant de rien. Bien sûr ses petites camarades ne s'étaient pas privées de lui raconter. La fillette avait l'air triste et grave, comme si elle comprenait tout le monde qui l'entourait. Et c'était peut être le cas.

—Moi j'aime Drago.

—Tu l'aimes ? répéta Hermione surprise.

—Oui. C'est pas mon amoureux hein ! C'est Bobby Woods mon amoureux. Mais je l'aime comme un copain. Un peu comme un papa aussi.

—Mais tu as déjà un papa.

—Mais il ne vient pas souvent me voir.

En effet, Eric n'avait jamais vraiment demandé à voir Rosie, depuis que le divorce avait été prononcé quelques mois plus tôt. Hermione avait toujours fait très attention à ce que leurs problèmes d'adultes restent entre eux, mais la gifle qu'Eric avait donnée à Rosie n'était pas un geste anodin. Elle n'avait jamais empêché son ex-mari de voir Rosie, à la seule condition qu'elle fut présente. Et l'ego d'Eric ne l'avait pas supporté, aussi n'avait-il demandé à voir sa fille qu'à de très rares occasions.

—Drago vient souvent lui. Et on fait plein de choses ensemble. Le sapin, le marché de noël, et mon spectacle, énuméra-t-elle en levant ses petits doigts devant elle.

—C'est vrai, murmura Hermione qui semblait prendre conscience que Drago Malefoy avait une place plus importante dans la vie de sa fille que son propre père.

Elle se remémora tous ces souvenirs, durant les quels Rosie avait rit aux éclats. Hermione aussi avait passé de très bons moments. Des moments que Rosie n'avait peut-être pas vus. Des regards échangés, leurs doigts entremêlés sur le Chemin de Travers, et la volonté de Drago toujours bien faire. Sa promesse d'avoir quitté Astoria alors qu'Hermione ne lui demandait rien, cette façon qu'il avait d'afficher un sourire en coin à chaque fois qu'Hermione lui adressait la parole. Et le cœur d'Hermione de s'emballer parfois, quand Drago se transformait en un gentleman doux et souriant. Où était passé le Drago adolescent ? Il ne lui manquait pas, et bien au contraire, Hermione se délectait chaque jour de cette nouvelle personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

La nuit tomba peu à peu sur le Chemin de Travers, et quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, Rosie prétexta un mal de ventre. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de faire des caprices pour éviter d'aller au lit, mais Hermione ne fut pas convaincue par la comédie de Rosie. Elle la porta jusqu'à son lit et la borda tendrement, avant de lui lire l'histoire du soir. Elle n'avait pas terminé la troisième page que la petite dormait déjà.

Hermione ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à l'imiter, et alla se coucher à son tour, dans son grand lit vide et froid. Elle s'endormit difficilement, bercée par des rêves de disputes et de bagarres incessantes.

Au milieu de la nuit, des petits gémissements sortirent peu à peu Hermione de son sommeil. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle rêvait, ou bien qu'un oiseau était venu faire son nid sur l'une de ses fenêtres, mais quand elle se leva pour faire le tour de l'appartement à la recherche de ce bruit, Hermione comprit bien vite qu'il provenait de la chambre de sa fille. Rosie s'était redressée dans son lit et se tenait le ventre en gémissant.

—Maman, j'ai mal au ventre.

Hermione s'approcha rapidement, et alluma la petite lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Rosie était si blanche qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être un fantôme, et ses petites lèvres tremblaient de douleur. Elle était en sueur, et quand Hermione passa une main sur son front moite, elle ne fut pas surprise de le trouver brûlant. Folle d'inquiétude, Hermione alla chercher sa baguette et tenta quelques sorts de médecine de base qu'elle avait appris lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte. Rien n'y fit cependant, et Rosie se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Prise de panique, Hermione tenta désespérément de joindre sa mère, puis Ginny, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne répondit aux téléphones qu'Hermione leur avait offert des années auparavant. Et de toute façon qu'auraient-elles pu y faire ? Mais désespérée et surtout complètement affolée, Hermione ne semblait plus réfléchir convenablement. Elle enroula alors Rosie dans une épaisse couverture et transplanna au seul endroit où elle était sûre de trouver de l'aide : chez Drago Malefoy.

Lorsqu'elle apparut devant la porte, elle y tambourina vivement jusqu'à ce qu'un Drago Malefoy en bas de pyjama et l'air complètement endormi vienne lui ouvrir. Il sembla d'abord surpris de la trouver sur le pas de sa porte, mais quand il vit ses joues sillonnées de larmes et la petite brûlante et tremblante, il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? murmura-t-il en posant à son tour une main fraîche sur ce petit front brûlant.

—Je ne sais pas, elle dit qu'elle a mal au ventre, mais aucun sort n'a marché et je…

—Il faut l'amener à Sainte Mangouste, je ne suis pas médicomage, Hermione.

—Mais je… Depuis le divorce je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de contracter une couverture sociale, les frais ne seront pas pris en charge et je…

—Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je m'en charge.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Drago enfila un tee-shirt qui traînait dans le coin ainsi que son épais manteau de laine.

—Donne la moi, on se retrouve à l'hôpital.

Hermione n'était clairement pas en état de transplanner ET de faire un transplannage d'escorte à sa fille, et c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle soit arrivée jusqu'ici en un seul morceau. Drago récupéra Rosie dans ses bras et la couvrit le plus possible avant de transplanner dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'hôpital, Drago se précipita vers la secrétaire médicale qui semblait bien mécontente de passer sa nuit ici.

—Cette petite se plaint de maux de ventre, commença-t-il à expliquer.

—Elle a sûrement mangé trop de confiserie, répliqua la secrétaire d'un air bougon sans même lever le nez de son magasine féminin.

Drago la regarda complètement interloqué avant de cogner son poing sur le comptoir d'un air rageur.

—Vous êtes médicomage ?

—Non.

—C'est bien ce qui me semblait, alors vos diagnostiques à deux noises, vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense. Elle est brûlante de fièvre et tremble, alors appelez moi un guérisseur et plus vite que ça.

Derrière lui, Hermione semblait complètement dans les vapes. Elle ne disait rien et se contentait de suivre Drago dans les couloirs. Elle avait le teint blafard et ses mains tremblaient, mais elle ne réagissait à rien, si ce n'était aux quelques questions que lui posa le mage.

—Quel âge a-t-elle ?

—Trois ans et demi, presque quatre.

—Depuis quand est-elle comme ça ?

Hermione fondit en larmes. Le médicomage et Drago la regardèrent d'un air surpris, la question n'avait pas l'air si difficile que cela pourtant.

—Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal au ventre avant d'aller se coucher, mais je ne l'ai pas cru. J'ai pensé qu'elle testait mes limites mais…

Les sanglots eurent raison d'Hermione, et le médicomage n'en demanda pas plus. Il prit la petite Rosie dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une salle à côté, demandant à Drago et Hermione de rester dans la petite salle d'attente attenante. Drago passa une main dans le dos d'Hermione et la fit s'asseoir sur le petit canapé, avant de prendre lui-même place à côté d'elle.

—Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

—Mais si, je connais ma fille, ce n'est pas une comédienne, elle ne ment pas.

—Quand bien même, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Les mages vont fait le nécessaire, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

—J'ai tellement peur… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai paniqué.

—Ca va aller. Je suis là, répliqua Drago comme si cette réponse devait suffire.

Mais cela sembla convenir à Hermione, et sans crier gare, elle vint poser sa tête encore secouée de sanglots sur l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci passa un bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui, d'abord timidement, puis plus étroitement. Les minutes passèrent, et Hermione, exténuée par tant d'évènements s'endormit sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle n'entendit pas le médicomage qui revenait.

—Votre fille n'a rien de grave, commença-t-il.

—Ce… Ce n'est pas ma fille, murmura Drago. C'est la sienne en fait.

—Je vois. Ne la réveillez pas. Nous allons juste procéder à une petite opération magique, car Rosie a l'appendicite.

Drago soupira de soulagement. Si ce n'était que cela, alors rien de très grave.

—Rentrez chez vous, et revenez demain, vous ne pourrez pas la voir d'ici là.

Le médicomage serra la main de Drago et repartit de son pas silencieux. Drago secoua doucement l'épaule d'Hermione pour la réveiller. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il lui disait, et refusa d'abord de bouger. Mais quand il lui certifia qu'ils ne pourraient voir Rosie que le lendemain et qu'ils seraient là aux premières heures, elle obtempéra et se laissa ramener chez elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée d'Hermione, Drago la regarda d'un air gêné avant de murmurer :

—Bien, je te laisse dormir. Je viens te chercher demain à sept heures, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça en silence, tandis qu'elle ouvrait sa porte d'entrée avant sa baguette. avant que Drago ne s'en aille, elle se retourna brusquement et murmura :

—Merci.

—J'allais pas laisser la petite dans cet état. Et tu avais l'air dépassée.

—C'était le cas. Merci d'avoir pris les choses en main.

—C'est rien, marmonna Drago. Bonne nuit.

Il se tourna à nouveau et descendit quelques marches d'escalier.

—Drago ?

—Oui ? répondit-il en retenant son souffle.

—Tu restes ?

Et comment refuser ? Les yeux d'Hermione avaient la même teinte que ceux de Rosie, et elle n'était sans doute pas consciente que ses longs cils bruns lui faisaient un regard de biche. Sa peau encore pâle et ses yeux brillants de larmes semblaient le supplier de rester pour la nuit. Drago remonta les quelques marches qui le séparaient d'Hermione, et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

—Tu n'en veux plus alors ?

Hermione fit non de la tête. Malgré son état, il était hors de question qu'elle admette qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus à haute voix. Drago lui adressa l'un de ces sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret, et se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, et tous deux étaient fatigués, mais l'adrénaline et la peur de perdre Rosie les avait maintenus éveillés. Hermione proposa de leur faire un thé, et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour le boire. Et puis, peu à peu, la nuit eut raison d'eux. Ils s'endormirent sous l'épais plaid qui recouvrait le canapé, Hermione dans les bras de Drago, et Drago confortablement calé contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

C'était une étrange position, qui leur donnait l'impression d'un couple, qui s'était inquiété pour leur fille unique. C'était comme si cette inquiétude les avait subitement rapprochés. La tête contre les cheveux d'Hermione, c'est serein et apaisé que Drago s'endormit. Quant à Hermione, elle s'enroula dans les bras de Drago de manière si naturelle, que c'était à se demander si la place n'avait pas toujours était là.

* * *

 _Et oui, une petite nuit ensemble, c'est pas mignon ça ? Bon pas de baiser, mais du rapprochement physique quand même. Demain, on assistera au réveil gêné haha. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je le poste un peu plus tard que prévu, mais j'espère que vous serez au rendez vous. N'oubliez pas de reviewer si le cœur vous en dit. A demain et bonne soirée._


	12. La lettre de malheur

_Voici le douzième chapitre, et dire qu'on est déjà au milieu du mois de décembre ! Dans dix jours, on sera tous réunis autour d'une table trop garnis et gâtés de merveilleux cadeaux, du moins c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite, mes adorables lectrices. J'ai bien tenu en compte vos avis, et donc je vais continuer à poster mes réponses à vos commentaires sur le début du chapitre. Quant aux 2000 mots, même si parfois, je les dépasse un peu, je préfère m'y contraindre car c'est aussi pour moi un moyen de m'assurer que je poste quotidiennement._

 _Vous avez été supers nombreux à lire, mais je crois que c'est le syndrome du dimanche soir haha. Alors merci, et merci aux personnes qui ont commenté et m'ont donné leur avis, comme toujours vous êtes les meilleurs ! Parce que je sens que mon travail n'est pas vainc et je suis heureuse de voir que tout comme je prends le temps de poster tous les jours, vous prenez le temps de commenter régulièrement. Vous êtes de véritables anges de noël._

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: ahah ça va elle n'est pas morte ! Voui une petite nuit ensemble, ça ne fait pas de mal._

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Mais oui la pauvre mais ce n'est pas si grave ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira._

 _ **Voldynouchette**_ _: Et oui quoi que j'étais adolescente et non pas enfant que je l'ai eu haha elle comprendra pour l'histoire d'Eric mais pas tout de suite._

 _ **AthalieRed**_ _: Oui sacrée avancée, et ça va continuer sur cette lancée._

 _ **H223**_ _: Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant._

 _ **Lily Orya** : Je pense qu'Hermione a besoin de cette bouée de sauvetage qu'est Drago, et aussi forte qu'elle soit, elle ne peut pas passer à l'avenir qui est trop incertain. Voici la suite en tout cas !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Merciii. Oui c'est une imbécile cette secrétaire lol mais bon on ne la reverra plus._

 _ **Tiphaine**_ _: Je suis ravie que tu prennes le temps de reviewer ! Merci vraiment, pas prise de tête en effet, c'est une fic de noël ! Merci en tout cas._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Merci je suis toujours ravie de te retrouver dans les commentaires. Le truc c'est que poster quotidiennement me force aussi à écrire peu, car je n'ai pas trois ou quatre heures à consacrer par jour à la fiction malheureusement. Merci de ton avis en tout cas !_

 _ **Scpotter**_ _: Merciii, j'en suis enchantée._

 _ **Capryss**_ _: Merci pour ce joli commentaire. J'avoue que Rosie est matûre haha mais mettons ça sur le fait que sa mère est Hermione Granger. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et merci pour ce commentaire aussi touchant._

 _ **ManonRosa**_ _: Oui ils sont mignons haha, merci à toi de commenter à chaque fois._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: On l'aime toutes ce Drago haha. Merci en tout cas, j'espère que leur réveil te conviendra._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Tu as raison, plus longs ce n'est pas possible si je veux continuer à poster tous les jours. Merci en tout cas, ton commentaire me touche ! Cependant, Rosie a un père et même si Drago en a aussi l'allure je doute qu'elle l'appelle un jour papa._

 _ **Maelle**_ _: Harry et Ron sont en mission en Asie, d'où leur absence ! Merci pour ton commentaire qui me touche._

 _ **17Harry**_ _: Non rien de grave, ouf ! Oui enfin ils se rapprochent ! Merci._

 _ **Paceyas**_ _: Merci ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et Drago est en effet plus sensib_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Merci, et oui il est parfait et on l'aime toutes haha._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les rayons du soleil bas d'hiver traversèrent le carreau de la fenêtre du salon. Drago sentit la chaleur lui glisser sur le visage, et ouvrit doucement les yeux, papillonnant de longues secondes avant de s'acclimater à la luminosité. Il mit d'ailleurs plusieurs secondes à se souvenir où il se trouvait, et où il avait passé la nuit.

Il était tout courbaturé, et avait terriblement chaud. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez, et il comprit que les cheveux d'Hermione étaient à l'origine de ces chatouillis. Cette dernière dormait encore profondément et Drago en profita pour capturer ce moment de sérénité. Hermione paraissait bien plus jeune quand elle dormait. Ses traits n'étaient pas crispés par l'inquiétude, et ses lèvres souriaient doucement, comme si elle était bercée par la plus douce des mélodies.

Sa tête était confortablement calée sur l'épaule de Drago, dont les bras l'entouraient tendrement, et de manière si naturelle que c'en était déconcertant. Drago se pencha doucement vers Hermione et huma son odeur vanillée, raffinée et discrète à la fois, bien loin des parfums hors de prix que portait Astoria. Délicatement, Drago posa une main sur les cheveux d'Hermione. Il s'amusa à en enrouler une mèche autour de son doigt.

Il aurait aimé que ce moment dure des heures. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'Hermione, et son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique, comme exigeant de sortir pour mieux conquérir la belle endormie. Le temps avait fait son affaire, et le cœur de Drago semblait peu à peu réaliser combien il s'était attaché à Hermione. Il y avait d'abord eu Rosie, la jolie et rusée Rosie qui avait su le conquérir, et à présent, il y avait Hermione. Hermione et sa prudence, Hermione et son sourire, Hermione et sa main chaude dans celle de Drago.

Hermione qui se réveillait en sursaut aussi, et donnait un coup de tête dans le menton de Drago. Celui-ci recula brusquement et manqua de se mordre la langue quand Hermione se redressa brutalement sur le canapé.

—Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux bouffis par la fatigue.

Drago laissa échapper un juron, et plaqua sa main contre son menton douloureux. Hermione sembla réaliser qu'elle avait elle aussi mal au sommet du crâne et que ces deux douleurs était très certainement liées. Elle offrit un délicieux sourire désolé à Drago et se rassit sur le bord du canapé.

—Désolée, murmura-t-elle. Tu veux mettre un peu de glace ?

—Non ça ira, grogna Drago entre ses dents. Je m'en remettrai.

Sa mauvaise humeur était feinte et Hermione sembla le deviner immédiatement. Elle secoua doucement la tête et lui offrit un sourire contrit.

—Six heures et demie.

—Quoi ? demanda Hermione qui semblait avoir oublié qu'elle venait de poser une question.

—Il est six heures et demie. Les visites commencent à sept heures, on a le temps de boire un café.

Hermione acquiesça et se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine d'un pas pressé. Drago resta assis sur le canapé et prit le temps de s'étirer avant de se lever à son tour. Il avait pensé que le réveil serait beaucoup plus gênant que cela. Ils avaient dormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Hermione ne semblait pas réellement gênée. Et tant mieux, songea Drago, car il n'était pas préparé à subir une crise existentielle supplémentaire. Celles mensuelles d'Astoria lui suffisaient amplement.

Astoria… Drago se demanda comme elle allait réagir quand elle émergerait du sommeil et réaliserait que Drago n'avait pas dormi à l'appartement. Même s'ils ne partageaient pas le même lit, elle tentait régulièrement de venir se glisser dans la chambre d'ami avec Drago pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Si jusqu'alors, Drago n'avait jamais refusé ce genre d'escapade, il s'abstenait depuis des semaines, certain qu'Astoria oublierait sa potion contraceptive à la moindre occasion pour avoir un enfant de lui.

—Tu mets du lait dans ton café ? demanda Hermione depuis la cuisine.

—Jamais, répondit Drago en la rejoignant.

Quand il arriva, elle lui tendit une tasse pleine de café brûlant ainsi qu'un cookie, fraîchement volé dans la boite à biscuits de Rosie. Ils burent leur café en silence, en se jetant parfois des regards curieux et gênés. Ils venaient de passer la nuit ensemble, en tout bien tout honneur, mais aucun des deux n'aurait parié sur cela quelques semaines auparavant.

—Je crois que c'est l'heure, finit par dire Drago en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

—Allons-y, j'espère que tout va bien.

—J'en suis sûr, ajouta Drago en lui tendant son manteau.

Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux chaudement, et étaient sur le point de quitter l'appartement lorsque des petits coups secs retentirent sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Hermione jura et récupéra son courrier sans prendre le temps de le lire. Elle aurait tout le temps une fois qu'elle serait certaine que Rosie allait pour le mieux. Elle rangea la lettre dans la poche de son manteau, et tendis la main à Drago pour transplanner ensemble.

Après l'obscurité et le néant, Hermione et Drago arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. La secrétaire n'était plus la même, et heureusement pour elle, car Drago n'était sûr de pouvoir la supporter une seconde de plus. A sa place, un jeune homme à la peau brune, qui devait avoir leur âge, souriait à chaque personne qui s'adressait à lui. Hermione et Drago s'avancèrent à leur tour.

—Bonjour, nous venons voir Rose Granger-De Fontainieu, indiqua Hermione au jeune secrétaire.

Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il ignorait que Rosie s'appelait en réalité Rose. Jamais il n'avait entendu Hermione l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné d'entendre que la petite portait les deux noms de familles de ses parents. Hermione n'avait pas abandonné son nom de famille. Même après son mariage, elle avait conservé son patronyme et avait continué à se faire appeler Granger.

—Chambre 896, Miss. Rassurez-vous, tout s'est bien passé, ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire rassurant.

Drago le remercia d'un signe de tête, et tous d'eux s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs, courant presque jusqu'à l'étage indiqué.

—893, 894, 895, compta Hermione en passant devant les chambres.

Enfin, la chambre 896. Hermione donna trois petits coups et entra. C'était une jolie chambre d'enfant aux couleurs pastelles. Rosie était allongée dans son lit et dormait encore profondément. Hermione s'approcha à pas de loup et vint déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa fille. Elle avait l'air en bien meilleure santé que lorsqu'ils l'avaient laissée là la veille.

Rosie avait l'air d'un Ange. Elle dormait paisiblement, ses petites mains posées sur son ventre. Ses cheveux lui faisaient un halo d'or autour de la tête, il ne lui manquait plus que les ailes pour faire d'elle un chérubin. La présence de sa mère sembla cependant la sortir peu à peu de son sommeil et elle ouvrit un œil puis deux avant de sourire tendrement à Hermione.

—Maman, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

—Je suis là ma chérie, répondit Hermione en posant une main sur son front.

Rosie posa ensuite son regard sur Drago qui s'était fait discret, souhaitant laisser à la mère et la fille ce moment d'intimité. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide, qu'il lui rendit assorti d'un clin d'œil joueur. Hermione s'empara de la main de sa fille et continua à lui caresser les cheveux doucement laissant s'échapper une larme ou deux pendant qu'elle s'excusait d'avoir été une mère indigne.

—Ah, Miss Granger !

Derrière eux, le médicomage venait de faire son entrée. Hermione se retourna doucement tandis que le mage serrait la main de Drago.

—L'opération s'est très bien passée, il n'y a eut aucun problème. Rosie pourra rentrer après avoir avalé un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Par contre il serait plus raisonnable de la garder à la maison jusqu'aux vacances.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle avait des jours de congés à prendre de toute façon, et quoi de mieux que de les passer avec sa fille ?

—Le petit déjeuner va arriver, si vous voulez bien me suivre pour signer quelques papiers pendant que Rosie mange…

Hermione et Drago suivirent le médecin non sans avoir promis à Rosie de revenir le plus vite possible. Dans le bureau, le mage leur tendit un tas de papiers à signer, et ce fut Drago qui s'en chargea. Comme il l'avait promis la veille, il prit en charge toutes les dépenses qu'avaient pu occasionner l'hospitalisation de Rosie. Hermione se sentit affreusement honteuse.

Quel genre de mère n'était pas capable de payer les frais médicaux de sa fille ? Une mère divorcée qui avait perdu tous ses biens et le peu d'argent de côté qu'elle avait. Quand ils quittèrent le bureau, Hermione prit légèrement Drago à part avant qu'ils ne retrouvent Rosie.

—Je te rembourserai.

—Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Hermione. Je fais ça pour la petite.

—J'y tiens, assura-t-elle.

La femme indépendante qu'elle était, lui criait qu'elle rembourserait jusqu'à la moindre noise.

—Très bien, soupira Drago. Mais ne te presse pas. Tiens, voici les papiers médicaux.

Hermione prit les papiers que Drago lui tendit et les glissa dans sa poche. Ses doigts effleurèrent le coin d'une enveloppe, et Hermione se souvint de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt. Elle la sortit de sa poche et la regarda un instant. Elle avait tout l'air d'être officielle. Hermione fit glisser son doigt le long de l'ouverture et elle sortit la lettre à l'entête judiciaire.

Ses yeux parcoururent la lettre. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile que ses mains tremblaient comme une feuille au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Drago la regarda d'un air inquiet s'approcha légèrement. Sans aucune gêne, il lut par-dessus son épaule.

—Non… murmura Hermione. Il ne peut pas…

Drago posa une main sur son épaule, mais cela ne suffit pas à empêcher Hermione de se mettre à trembler de rage.

—C'est hors de question, s'écria-t-elle, s'attirant les foudres des proches des patients qui parcouraient eux aussi le couloir. Eric n'aura pas la garde de Rosie. Il boit, il l'a frappée une fois, et il n'a jamais demandé à la voir en trois mois. C'est… Drago, il ne peut pas avoir la garde, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago crispa la mâchoire et parcourut la lettre d'un air concentré.

—La juge en décidera, Hermione, mais il y a peu de risque qu'il l'emporte.

—Peu de risque ? Tu veux dire que c'est quand même possible ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues d'Hermione tandis que ses doigts se resserraient autour de la lettre de demande de garde. Hermione était convoquée à une audience le mois prochain pour établir la garde de Rosie, et il avait décidé de se représenter lui-même. Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait certainement pas les moyens de se payer les services d'un avocat et se voyait déjà assurer seule sa défense. Aussi intelligente qu'elle pouvait l'être, elle n'avait pas fait les études pour l'emporter sur un véritable requin des lois, son ex-époux.

—Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se produire, promit Drago. Tu as devant toi l'avocat le plus doué de sa génération.

Il adressa un sourire charmeur à Hermione qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

—Pourquoi tu fais ça, Drago ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

—Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

—Pourquoi tu viens à ma rescousse à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin. Pourquoi tu es si gentil ? Pourquoi tu illumines nos vies ?

Cette déclaration plus qu'inattendue vint pincer le cœur de Drago. Il s'approcha lentement d'Hermione et posa une main sur la sienne. Ses yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Hermione, ils se regardèrent de longues secondes avant que Drago ne vienne briser ce silence.

—Parce que…

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut être parce que c'était elles qui illuminaient sa vie ? Parce que le rire de Rosie le rendait heureux, autant que la présence d'Hermione ? S'approchant toujours un peu plus d'elle, il fit remonter sa main le long du bras d'Hermione et vint la loger dans le creux de son cou, entremêlant ses doigts à ses boucles brunes.

Quelques centimètres séparaient leurs deux visages, et Drago pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Hermione sur son visage. Les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres pleines, il se demanda un bref instant quel goût elles pouvaient bien avoir. Il était d'ailleurs sur le point de les goûter quand une petite tornade blonde vint se jeter sur eux et les serrer tous les deux dans ses petits bras.

—Maman ! Drago ! J'ai mangé une tonne de pancakes !

Drago s'écarta alors brusquement d'Hermione, mais attarda légèrement ses doigts le long de la joue d'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant, uniques témoins de ce moment de tendresse avortée et se sourirent mutuellement. Chacun savait ce qui aurait pu se passer, et s'ils étaient deux à regretter que cela ne se fut pas passé, ils étaient à présent sûrs d'une chose : ni l'un ni l'autre n'était complètement indifférent à l'autre.

* * *

 _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous êtes toujours dans le coin et que vous avez assistez à ce presque bisous haha. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'en profite pour vous dire qu'il se peut que je ne poste pas demain, je finis mes cours tard … Mais rien n'ai sûr, ce sera donc la surprise demain haha. Bonne soirée et portez vous bien !_


	13. Du tout au rien

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors, déjà, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre hier. J'avais prévenu que je ne pourrais peut être pas posté, et malgré toute ma volonté, je n'ai pas pu, car comme vous le savez je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, et il aurait fallu que je rédige celui-ci à dix heures du soir. J'ai préféré donc ne pas poster un chapitre médiocre pour mieux me concentrer aujourd'hui._

 _Voici donc le treizième chapitre. Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant noël et donc avant la fin de cette petite fiction sans prétention. Je suis actuellement en train de relire une fiction que j'avais lu il y a longtemps qui s'appelle Noblesse Oblige, si vous ne la connaissez pas je vous la conseille. Je rêverai de pouvoir écrire une intrigue aussi bien ficelée. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des dramiones (de vous et d'autres auteurs) à me conseiller, je suis preneuse (par MP ou par review !)._

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et de commenter, je vous adore et j'aime lire chacun des mots que vous me laissez._

 _ **Lili Orya** : Oui ils sont beaux haha. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, voici la suite._

 _ **Charliee3216** : Mais ne t'excuse pas, c'est déjà adorable de commenter aussi régulièrement. J'espère que tu vas un peu mieux en cette période magique qu'est le mois de décembre. Je suis heureuse de te mettre du baume au cœur, courage en tout cas._

 _ **Scpotter** : Ouiiii il ne va en faire qu'une bouchée !_

 _ **Delphine03** : Oui c'est un con haha. Merci en tout cas._

 _ **JudorangeHo** : Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster, mais voici le nouveau chapitre qui arrive à l'heure !_

 _ **Mayoune** : Mais oui, Drago est un superman ! don't worry haha. Voici la suite et le retour d'Astoria._

 _ **Voldynouchette** : Moi aussi je vous adore tous, mes lectrices d'ams ! J'espère que tu me pardonnes ce presque bisou haha._

 _ **Karine** : Et oui, Eric n'a pas froid aux yeux. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _ **Paceyas** : Mais ça viendra, promis ! il faut être patiente haha._

 _ **Swangranger** : On aime détester Eric ! Je ne sais pas si Ron ou Harry vont intervenir, ce n'est pas prévu mais j'hésite._

 _ **Nelliel-G** : Mais oui c'est vrai ça, ils sont gonflés ces gamins haha. Merci en tout cas pour ton joli commentaire, je suis ravie de savoir que ta motivation grandit, car que serions-nous sans inspiration ? j'espère que tu trouveras ta muse !_

 _ **17Harry** : Drago va se charger d'Eric ! Le retour d'Astoria, j'espère que ça te plaira._

 _ **Lis Blanc** : Merci !_

 _ **Laurave ** : Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, et ça me touche de savoir que c'est ton plaisir de la journée._

 _ **AthalieRed ** : Merci pour ton message haha. Il m'a fait rire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas._

 _ **Leolili ** : Et oui ils sont pénibles ces gamins. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour Eric, en nouveau. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _ **Lula** : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise encore et toujours. Ton message me touche en tout cas ! Voici la suite ! Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté hier._

 _ **Gouline971 ** : Oui le presque bisou haha. Il arrivera promis ! Mais pas aujourd'hui haha._

 _ **Vivet-Doret** : Ooooh exact ! En plus pour avoir vécu en Angleterre je le savais haha. Tant pis, je prends le risque haha. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant, voici la suite !_

 _ **Family-business** : Oh merci, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire de nouvelles lectrices. Merci pour ce commentaire touchant, je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas. Voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce qui avait failli se passer entre Drago et Hermione les avait tous les deux déstabiliser. En rentrant à l'appartement d'Hermione, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot, sauf pour répondre à Rosie qui était, elle, intarissable.

—Je n'ai vraiment rien senti, s'extasia Rosie. J'ai été très forte, maman.

—Oui, tu es très courageuse, chérie, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

—Tu crois que j'irais à gryffondor quand je serais à Poudlard ?

—Bien sûr, tu es une vraie petite lionne.

Hermione était occupée à déverrouiller sa porte d'entrée quand elle entendit un petit rire moqueur derrière elle. Drago avait suivi toute leur conversation et affichait un petit air supérieur.

—Un problème ? demanda-t-elle, provocatrice.

—Aucun. Si Rosie préfère être courageuse plutôt que rusée et maligne, ça la regarde.

—Mais je suis maligne, répliqua Rosie d'un air boudeur.

—Alors il vaut mieux que tu ailles à Serpentard, expliqua Drago. Ce sont sans aucun doute les meilleurs.

—Les meilleurs quoi ? demanda Rosie.

—Les meilleurs hypocrites, marmonna Hermione en les laissant entrer chez elle.

Drago renifla d'un air dédaigneux et s'installa dans le canapé sans même y être invité. Rosie vint s'installer sur ses genoux et lui demanda d'un air inquiet :

—Mais comment je vais savoir si je dois aller à Serpentard ou a Gryffondor ?

—Le choixpeau te le dira, princesse. Mais futée comme tu es, je suis sûr que tu seras à Serpentard.

Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux et remis une mèche de cheveux de Rosie derrière son oreille. La petite avait l'air inquiet, pour une chose qui ne se passerait pas avant des années. Poudlard n'était pas pour tout de suite, et Hermione s'amusait de voir sa fille si impatiente d'aller à l'école. Elle-même avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie là-bas. Elevée dans une famille de moldue, elle n'avait cependant pas eut à attendre sa lettre, contrairement à tous les petits sorciers qui attendaient avec impatience la venue de leurs onze ans.

—Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, peu importe la maison, tu t'y sentiras chez toi.

—Mais ne va pas à Poufsouffle, grogna Drago.

Hermione lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Rosie. Assise sur les genoux de Drago, elle semblait très à l'aise et heureuse de partager ce moment avec sa mère et lui. Comme c'était de plus en plus le cas, ils ressemblaient à une famille, et même si Hermione craignait que cela ne dure pas – notamment avec Astoria et la récente lettre d'Eric – elle ne put s'empêcher de profiter de ce moment de détente.

—C'est du pareil au même, Rosie. Toutes les maisons ont leurs valeurs. Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, il t'enverra à ta juste place. Mais tu as le temps avant de penser à tout ça.

Rosie acquiesça doucement avant de se frotter doucement les yeux. Elle se mit à bailler, et vint poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Drago. D'une main maternelle, Hermione vint poser une couverture sur le dos de sa fille fatiguée, et lui tendit la peluche en forme de licorne qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Drago se mit à bouger doucement ses jambes, pour bercer la petite qui ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un doux sommeil. Les mains de Drago s'étaient refermées derrière le dos de Rosie, et la berçaient en douceur, calquant sa respiration sur celle de la gamine pour mieux l'apaiser.

—Tu as de la chance, murmura Drago en regardant la cheminée qui crépitait sous ses yeux.

—Quoi ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

—D'avoir Rosie. Vous êtes tout l'une pour l'autre. Vous êtes une famille.

—Oui, j'ai de la chance.

Un silence s'abattit dans le petit salon. La cheminée ronronnait doucement, et les berçait à leur tour dans une léthargie réparatrice. Ils n'avaient pas passé une bonne nuit, et la journée avait été riche en évènement.

—Tu n'y as jamais pensé ? finit par demander Hermione d'une voix douce.

—A quoi ?

—Aux enfants, répondit-elle. Tu es… parfait avec Rosie. Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'en avais pas.

Drago haussa lentement les épaules, sans jamais tourner les yeux vers Hermione. Quoi qu'on en dise, Drago était quelqu'un de pudique et il n'était pas certain de vouloir partager cela avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il se tourna légèrement vers Hermione et répondit :

—Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Je ne me suis jamais imaginé père.

—Et Astoria ?

—Si je l'écoutais, on en aurait au moins cinq. Mais je reste lucide. Astoria s'aime trop pour pouvoir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, je crois que nous n'étions pas faits pour rester ensemble. Si je fonde une famille, ce sera avec la bonne personne.

Hermione resta silencieuse devant ces révélations inattendues. Elle-même aurait voulu que sa famille dure toujours. Elle avait cru en son mariage, mais il s'était écroulé. Il ne lui restait plus que Rosie. Est-ce qu'elle regrettait d'avoir fait un enfant avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait désormais plus ? Non. Parce que cette histoire l'avait forgée, et nier cette union, c'était nier Rosie. Cette petite fille était née d'un amour vrai, bien qu'éphémère.

—Rosie t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ? murmura Hermione pour changer de sujet.

—Moi aussi, répondit Drago sobrement.

Malgré son masque d'indifférence, Hermione vit Drago faire glisser doucement ses mains dans le dos de Rosie pour mieux la couvrir du plaid qui avait légèrement glissé. Il posa doucement sa joue contre le sommet du crâne de Rosie et s'y frotta doucement, comme le ferait un père. Quoi qu'il en dise, Drago avait la fibre paternelle. Il savait s'y prendre, à la fois généreux et bon, drôle et curieux avec Rosie. Alors, très lentement, Hermione glissa doucement jusqu'à Drago. Elle posa à son tour sa tête contre son épaule, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa fille. Le souffle chaud de Rosie frôlait le nez d'Hermione qui souriait à sa fille endormie. Elle était magnifique.

Drago sembla d'abord surpris de sentir Hermione poser sa tête sur lui, mais il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, et bientôt, il n'eut qu'une vue sur la chevelure blonde de Rosie et les boucles brunes d'Hermione. Il affichait un petit sourire en coin, et bientôt, quand il sentit le souffle d'Hermione s'apaiser et qu'il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie, il déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur le haut de son crâne. L'odeur vanillée d'Hermione fit tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine, mais il ne tenta rien et se contenta de bercer les deux femmes qui animait sa vie depuis presqu'un mois.

Ce week end fort en émotion avait cependant pris fin, et Hermione et Drago avaient du retourner travailler. Le mardi suivant, Hermione dut laisser Rosie chez sa grand-mère maternelle et alla travailler à la librairie. Il y avait un monde fou, car il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant noël et avant les vacances d'Hermione. Cette dernière se faufilait tant bien que mal entre les clients et les rayons pour trouver les livres et autres ouvrages qu'on lui demandait.

Elle était sur un petit escabeau à la recherche de « Danse avec les Vampires » quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

—Alors Granger, on joue les elfes de maison ?

Astoria Greengrass se tenait là, toute sourire, parée de son manteau de fourrure sans doute hors de prix. Hermione descendit de son escabeau sans répondre, et tendit le livre cherché à la cliente. Quand elle fut sûre que personne ne les entendait, elle se retourna vivement vers Astoria et la regarda avec dégoût.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Je cherche un livre. C'est ce que font les gens dans une librairie, non ? répliqua Astoria.

—Les gens qui savent lire, oui. J'ignorai que c'était ton cas.

Astoria afficha une petite moue supérieure et sembla prendre le parti de ne pas relever cette provocation. Elle se contenta de sourire d'avantage et de regarder Hermione comme s'il s'était agit d'une tâche sur son tapis persan.

—Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où je pourrais trouver le livre « Vivre sereinement sa grossesse », s'il te plait ?

Hermione la regarda un instant, surprise. Pourquoi cherchait-elle un livre de grossesse ? Son sourire mielleux et son air provocateur ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose : Astoria n'était pas venue chercher ce livre pour une amie. Mais pour elle.

—Drago m'a dit que tu saurais me conseiller.

—Il a dit ça ? grinça Hermione entre ses dents.

—Oui, tu pourras peut être m'en conseiller d'autres, comme tu es passée par là toi aussi.

—Ca ne sert à rien de lire ce genre de livre tant que tu n'es pas enceinte, tu sais ?

Astoria éclata d'un grand rire avant de poser une main aux ongles vraiment très long sur son ventre parfaitement plat.

—Ca ne se voit pas encore, mais d'ici quelques semaines, je ne pourrais plus le cacher.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au ventre d'Astoria. Cette dernière avait l'air si heureuse et rayonnante qu'elle se mit à douter. Et si Drago avait réellement mis Astoria enceinte ? s'ils avaient décidé de se laisser une seconde chance et de fonder une famille ? Il avait pourtant dit qu'il attendait la bonne personne pour cela et qu'il pensait qu'Astoria et lui n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais peut être qu'il avait changé d'avis ? Ou peut être qu'il s'était juste moqué d'elle ? C'était ce qu'il faisait, avant.

Hermione sentit ses entrailles se révulser. Pouvait-il réellement lui avoir fait ça ? Lui avoir menti à ce point ? Il disait qu'il allait la quitter, et voilà qu'elle lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte ?

—Alors, Granger, on a perdu sa langue ? se moqua Astoria.

—J'ignorai que vous essayiez de faire un enfant, murmura Hermione.

—Oui, parce qu'il est clair que nous aurions du te l'annoncer. Tu es tellement importante dans notre vie, répliqua Astoria. Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Et il serait grand temps que tu arrêtes de lui tourner autour. Comme tu vois, Drago veut être père et fonder une famille, alors respecte ça et ne l'approche plus.

—Il n'a qu'à arrêter de venir chez moi.

—Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire ? Maintenant que ton avocat est parti tu tentes de mettre le grappin sur un riche héritier qui pourra pourvoir à tes besoins et à celle de ta fille. Et bien oublie le, Granger, car de toute évidence c'est avec moi qu'il a choisi de fonder une famille.

Ca faisait si mal d'entendre ça. C'était pourtant étrange, car jamais le sort de Drago et d'Astoria n'aurait du autant toucher Hermione. Après tout, ça ne regardait qu'eux s'ils voulaient faire un enfant. Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione souffrait. Parce qu'elle avait cru, un bref instant, que Drago avait changé. Qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elles. Ca faisait un mal de chien de voir que son seul pilier, Drago, n'était qu'un écran de fumée, et certainement pas une épaule sur la quelle pleurer. Il s'était moqué d'elle. Il jouait les beaux parleurs, avec ses sourires charmeurs et ses caresses furtives. Mais le soir, quand il rentrait chez lui, c'était pour mieux se perdre en Astoria pour tenter de former sa propre famille. Quelle idiote elle avait été.

— Occupe-toi de ta famille, Granger, et je m'occuperai de la mienne. Drago va m'épouser et on va fonder une famille. Disparait de sa vie, sinon c'est moi qui te ferais disparaître. Toi, et ta fille.

—Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de ma fille, répliqua Hermione.

—Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire ce que je te dis. Je sais où tu habites et je connais l'école de ta fille. Alors ne viens plus interférer dans mon bonheur, sinon tu auras à faire à moi.

Les menaces d'Astoria n'effrayaient pas Hermione. Non pas qu'il l'en croyait incapable, mais cela ne la touchait pas vraiment. En revanche, si son cœur saignait ce soir-là, c'était d'apprendre qu'elle avait été menée en bateau et manipulée. Drago s'était bien amusé, mais plus jamais Hermione ne se ferait avoir. On ne l'y reprendrait pas.

* * *

 _Voilàààà ! Un chapitre en deux partie, d'abord toute douce avec des câlins et puis plus pénible avec la vilaine Astoria et son ventre plein ! Elle aura finalement eut ce qu'elle voulait. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me pardonnez de ne pas avoir posté hier. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à demain ! En attendant, portez vous bien._


	14. L'aide du père noël

_Et voici le chapitre du jour, le numéro 14 ! Déjà deux semaines que je poste quotidiennement. Ca me parait à la fois long et court, parce que j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je poste tous les jours haha. Bref, on arrive petit à petit à fin de la fiction. J'ai battu les records d'audience pour le chapitre précédent, vous avez été très nombreux à lire, et surtout à commenter (plus d'une vingtaine je crois), alors mille fois merci, vous êtes ma magie de noël !_

 _ **Voldynouchette**_ _: Oui elle doit mourir ahah mais pas dans cette fiction ! je ne tue personne. Je n'en dirais pas plus sur sa grossesse, mais je te laisse lire la suite haha._

 _ **Lili Orya ** : Mais si je peux haha. Je te laisse découvrir la suite et je suis ravie d'être ton petit rituel haha._

 _ **Paceyas**_ _: Merci de commenter régulièrement ça me touche ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te fera patienter héhé._

 _ **AthalieRed**_ _: Aaah ça, tu le sauras plus tard si elle est enceinte ou non haha. Voici la suite, et merci pour tout l'amour de noël que tu me donnes._

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Oui c'est une peste, mais au fond elle fait un peu de la peine non ?_

 _ **ManonRosa**_ _: Personne n'aime Astoria, mais elle est amoureuse la pauvre !_

 _ **Rosa2101**_ _: Je suis contente que tu commentes, même si tu as pris la fic en cours ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, car c'est vraiment sans prétention. Voici la suite._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Mdrrr mais non ça va aller ne t'inquoète pas ! Merci pour ton conseil, j'irais voir tes favoris quand j'aurai fini tous mes dossiers pour la fac !_

 _ **JurdorangeHp**_ _: Oui c'est une tepu haha. Merci pour toutes tes propositions, j'ai déjà lu pas mal de Loufoca et de Xeres, mais j'irai voir s'il y en a d'autres !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Tout le monde sur Astoria mdrrr voici la suite j'espère que ça te plaira._

 _ **Scpotter**_ _: Aaah je ne dis rien pour sa grossesse, je vous laisse découvrir ça au fil des chapitres._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oui c'est une garce, mais elle défend son beefsteak ! Voici la suite._

 _ **17Harry**_ _: Astoria n'a jamais brillé par son honnêteté, mais elle est très amoureuse de Drago, ça c'est sûr. Voici la suite, j'te laisse découvrir les retrouvailles entre Drago et Hermione._

 _ **Lula**_ _: Mdr ton message m'a fait rire. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais vous saurez bien assez tôt de quoi il retourne._

 _ **Fifi24**_ _: Merci ! C'est adorable ton petit message. J'irai voir tes favoris, merci en tout cas._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Mdrr tout le monde la traite de garce dis donc, vous vous êtes fait passer le mot ! Je n'en dis pas plus mais je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre._

 _ **Nadra**_ _: Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces propositions, j'irai voir ça de plus près mais elles me paraissent super (j'ai lu les descriptions) ,merci en tout cas ça me fera de la lecture._

 _ **Maraille**_ _: Mais non ne la déteste pas, elle est utile quand même haha. Merci pour ton commentaire aussi gentil, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Je doute faire intervenir Harry ou Ron, désolée:/_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Merci pour ton petit message trop mignon, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant et merci de poster aussi régulièrement ! J'irai voir toutes ces fictions que tu me laisses, je viens d'aller voir ton profil et j'irai lire tes fics ! j'te laisserai un petit mot quand ce sera fait héhé._

 _ **Nelliel-G** : Et oui c'est une garce, mais elle défend ses plates bandes ! je n'en dis pas plus sur sa grossesse et te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! merci pour tes petites messages réguliers ça fait tellement plaisir._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait des jours que Drago n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Hermione. Une semaine, exactement. L'avant-veille de noël, Drago avait reçu une lettre de l'association des Anges de Noël. Il avait d'abord espéré qu'il s'agisse d'une lettre d'Hermione, mais il n'avait pas été déçu de découvrir que Betty, la bénévole de l'association, lui avait envoyé la lettre au père noël de la petite Rosie, comme prévu. Assis a son bureau, au ministère de la magie, Drago déplia doucement le petit mot et y lu l'écriture décousue de Rosie, qui avait sûrement recopié dument un modèle qu'Hermione lui avait donné. L'introduction, cependant, était écrite de la main d'Hermione.

« Cher Papa Noël,

Cette année, j'ai vraiment été très sage. J'ai aidé maman à faire le ménage, et j'ai même rangé ma chambre. J'ai eu des bons points à l'école, et je n'ai pas trop fait de caprice. Voici ma liste, pour cette année, je ne sais pas si tu pourras tout m'apporter, mais surtout, fais de ton mieux.

Pour ma maman, je voudrais un manteau de laine bien chaude, parce que j'ai un peu mis le feu au sien quand j'ai essayé de faire des cookies la semaine dernière. Pour ma mamie, je voudrais une nouvelle paire de lunettes, parce qu'elle a perdu les siennes et qu'elle ne peut plus me lire d'histoire. Pour mon papa, même s'il n'a pas été très sage cette année, je voudrais que tu lui apportes des chaussettes bien chaudes, je sais qu'il a souvent froid aux pieds. Puis il y a Drago, c'est mon nouveau copain et j'espère que tu ne l'oublieras pas pour Noël. J'aimerai bien qu'il ait une paire de gant aussi belle que celle qu'il m'a acheté. Enfin, si il te reste un peu de place dans ta hotte, j'aimerai bien une jolie poupée magique, celle qui parle et marche toute seule. J'aimerai bien aussi un nouveau livre de contes, je connais celui que tu m'as apporté l'année dernière, par cœur !

J'espère que tu trouveras le chemin de mon nouvel appartement, car avec maman, on a déménagé depuis l'année dernière. Je te laisse au cas où mon adresse au dos de cette lettre.

Merci, et joyeux noël !

Rose. »

Drago sourit en lisant la lettre. Cette petite était d'une générosité sans nom. Elle avait demandé des cadeaux pour tout le monde, même pour lui, et cela ne la rendait que plus adorable encore. Elle lui manquait terriblement, même si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il trouvait d'ailleurs étrange de ne pas avoir croisé Hermione, ni de n'avoir eut aucune nouvelle d'elle. Car elle lui manquait. Et Rosie aussi. Les deux Granger lui manquaient terriblement. A chaque fois qu'il s'était rendu au bureau d'Hermione, sa secrétaire avait certifié qu'elle était en rendez-vous, et quand Drago était allé frapper à la porte de leur appartement, il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. C'était à croire qu'elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose.

Ne tenant plus en plus, Drago décida de quitter son bureau et de se rendre une dernière fois à celui d'Hermione. Quand il arriva, sa secrétaire lui lança une fois de plus un regard mauvais avant de dire de son petit air supérieur :

—Miss Granger est en vacances, elle ne reviendra pas avant le premier de l'an.

—Vraiment ? demanda Drago d'un air suspect.

—Oui. Elle va passer les fêtes avec sa fille. Alors laissez la tranquille.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et Drago ne put lui soutirer aucune information supplémentaire. Mais cette dernière remarque en disait long sur le comportement d'Hermione. Elle avait bel et bien une dent contre lui. Le tout était de savoir la quelle. Légèrement perdu, Drago décida que le seul moyen de soutirer des informations à Hermione était encore de la rencontrer. Et s'il était bien sûr de la trouver quelque part aujourd'hui, c'était la sortie des classes. En effet, c'était le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de noël et elle irait sans aucun doute récupérer Rosie à la sortie de l'école.

A seize heures, Drago transplanna comme il l'avait prévu devant l'école de la petite. Les mamans étaient toutes rassemblées devant le portillon attendant que les cloches ne sonnent. Quand elles virent Drago, elles se regardèrent toutes d'un air entendu. Oui, c'était bien l'homme qu'elles avaient vu se battre la semaine précédente lors du spectacle de noël. Agacé par leur comportement, Drago leur lança à toute un regarde mauvais, cherchant d'un œil minutieux les boucles brunes d'Hermione.

Il ne tarda pas à la repérer, et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas pressé. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour la faire se retourner, et quand elle le vit enfin, son sourire s'effaça immédiatement.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna-t-elle.

—Je te cherchais, on dirait que tu m'évites, répliqua Drago à voix basse, conscient que les oreilles étaient toutes tendues dans sa direction.

—Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Tu n'as rien à faire devant l'école de ma fille.

—Mais dis moi au moins ce que j'ai fais, bordel, s'exclama Drago qui perdait patience.

—Tu le sais parfaitement.

Drago sembla complètement perdu devant les accusations d'Hermione. Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait, mais elle semblait convaincue du contraire. Et Drago ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle lui reproche quoi que ce soit dont il ne fut coupable.

—Si tu m'en veux encore pour avoir frapper ton ex, sache qu'il venait de vous insulter toi et ta fille, alors vraiment… Je pensais qu'on était passé outre et je…

—DRAGO !

La petite Rosie venait de sortir de l'école, ravie que les vacances commencent enfin. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Drago qui la fit virevolter sous le regard jaloux des copines de Rosie. Celles-ci s'étaient rassemblées près d'Hermione et Drago et regardaient ce dernier comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

—Vous voyez les filles, c'est mon copain Drago ! s'exclama Rosie lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau posée à terre.

Les gamines se mirent à glousser et Rosie se pencha à l'oreille de Drago pour lui murmurer :

—Ils ont été super impressionnées de te voir te battre sans baguette au spectacle.

—Ah oui ? répondit Drago surpris.

—Oui, elles ont dit que tu étais super fort et très beau.

Drago éclata d'un grand rire avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Rosie, et sous les yeux écarquillés de ses copines. La scène aurait pu être comique si le regard noir –mais adoucit- d'Hermione ne faisait pas planer une atmosphère tendue au dessus d'eux. Drago se tourna à nouveau vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

—Il a insulté sa fille ? murmura Hermione doucement, pour que Rosie ne l'entende pas.

—Ouais. Il croit sans doute qu'elle est de moi.

—Il sait parfaitement qu'elle est de lui, sinon il ne demanderait pas sa garde.

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hermione, je t'ai dis que je m'en chargeais. Tu sais je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car Rosie, qui avait fini de bavarder avec ses copines, s'était approchée de sa mère et lui avait sauté dans les bras aussi.

—Drago peut venir à la maison ? J'ai tellement faim que je mangerai un hippogriffe.

—Non chérie je ne crois pas que…

—Je vous invite au restaurant ? proposa Drago en dernier recours. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui file entre les doigts une fois de plus. Je passe vous prendre à vingt heures ?

Hermione semblait méfiante mais l'enthousiasme de Rosie semblait contagieux. La confidence sur les insultes d'Eric l'avait malgré tout bouleversée, et elle se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

A vingt heures tapantes, Drago se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Paré d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste de smoking sombre, il avait aussi pris soin d'apporter deux bouquets de roses rouges. Car il s'était enfin décidé. Des semaines qu'ils se voyaient, des jours qu'ils se tournaient autour, Drago voulait être certain de savoir ce qu'il y avait entre Hermione et lui. Il avait d'ailleurs tout préparé…

Ce fut Rosie qui ouvrit la porte, Hermione juste derrière elle.

—Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, murmura Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

Il tendit l'un des bouquets à Hermione et le second à Rosie. Celle-ci s'extasia devant la beauté des fleurs tandis que sa mère, plus discrète, posa doucement son nez contre l'une des roses et s'imprégna délicatement de l'odeur.

—Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle était magnifique dans sa robe noire, si discrète et divine à la fois. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée, ni coiffée non plus, mais il émanait d'elle un charme naturel qui ne la rendait que plus douce et délicate. Drago lui tendit un bras qu'elle ne prit pas, tandis que Rosie dévalait les escaliers à toute allure.

Drago avait choisi un restaurant cosy et chaleureux du chemin de travers, où il était certain de passer un bon moment. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, on les plaça à une table ronde de trois couverts. Le début de la soirée se passa dans un silence gêné. Hermione était encore sur ses gardes et légèrement crispée, quant à Drago, il avait la désagréable impression de marcher sur des œufs.

Ils mangèrent leur entrée plus ou moins en silence, jusqu'à ce que Rosie n'émette un cri de joie et d'hystérie à la fois, en pointant son doigt vers l'entrée du restaurant.

—LE PERE NOEL !

En effet, un gros bonhomme tout de rouge et blanc vêtu avait fait son entrée dans le restaurant, attirant le regard de tous les clients et surtout des enfants qui se trouvaient dans le restaurant.

—Ohohoh ! lança-t-il joyeusement en s'approchant du centre de la salle de restaurant. Qui veut venir me dire sa liste de noël ?

Tous les enfants crièrent en même temps, tandis que Rosie se tournait vers sa mère d'un air suppliant.

—Maman, je peux y aller, dis ouiiiii !

—Bien sûr, chérie, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Le plan de Drago fonctionnait à merveille. Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire et Rosie les avait laissé tous les deux en tête à tête. Et hors de question de laisser passer sa chance. Tous deux regardèrent Rosie se précipiter vers le père noël et attendre patiemment son tour pour monter sur ses genoux, avant de se faire interrompre par la serveuse qui apportait leur plat principal.

Avant de le goûter cependant, Drago se jeta à l'eau et posa une main chaude sur celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci surprise, la retira aussitôt et le regarda d'un air méfiant.

—Tu vas me dire ce que tu me reproches ? Ce n'est pas encore cette histoire de bagarre…

—Non, répondit doucement Hermione. Ce n'est pas ça.

—Quoi alors ? répliqua Drago.

—Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu as oublié de me dire ?

—Joyeux anniversaire ? tenta Drago en souriant.

—Non ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

—Alors crache le morceau Hermione, le père noël ne va pas rester très longtemps.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Drago d'un air encore plus méfiant.

—Tu avais tout orchestré ? Le père noël, c'est toi qui l'as fait venir ?

—C'est possible.

—Et pour quelle raison ?

—Pour que tu me dises enfin ce qui ne va pas, Hermione. Je croyais que ça roulait entre nous, depuis ce week end, à l'hôpital.

Drago faisait clairement allusion a ce qui avait failli se passer entre eux. Hermione baissa les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sèche.

—Tu ne m'as pas dis qu'Astoria était enceinte.

La nouvelle tomba comme une pierre dans l'estomac de Drago. Astoria, enceinte ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, ni même dormi dans le même lit. Et même avant ça, il avait toujours pris soin de prendre ses précautions. C'était impossible. Si Astoria était enceinte, ce n'était certainement pas de lui.

—Impossible, répliqua Drago, sûr de lui.

—Ah oui ? Parce qu'elle avait l'air bien convaincu, elle.

—Oui, Astoria est une excellente comédienne.

—Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle n'est pas enceinte ?

—Je ne le suis pas.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Conscient de n'avoir parlé qu'à demi-mot, Drago se rapprocha et s'empara de force de la main d'Hermione. Il la tenait fermement entre ses mains et la caressait doucement avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce :

—Ce dont je suis sûr en revanche, c'est qu'il n'est pas de moi. Ca fait des semaines qu'il n'y plus rien entre Astoria et moi. On ne dort même pas dans le même lit.

Hermione sembla d'abord perdue, puis se radoucit au fur et à mesure qu'elle assimilait ce que Drago venait de lui dire.

—Je te l'ai dis, ajouta Drago, nous attendons les fêtes avant de nous séparer. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

—Elle n'est pas de cet avis.

—Et bien moi si. Et de toute façon, même si elle est encore amoureuse, ce n'est pas lui rendre service que de rester avec elle. Une fois célibataire, elle pourra trouver quelqu'un de mieux.

—Et toi aussi, répondit doucement Hermione.

Drago la regarda longuement. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de mille feux, et toutes les lumières de la pièce semblaient se refléter dans ses prunelles. Son teint pâle et ses lèvres roses lui donnaient un air rayonnant. Ils se regardèrent comme ça de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne vienne entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Drago. Ce dernier vint caresser du pouce le dos de sa main d'un air si naturel que quiconque aurait vu la scène de l'extérieur aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable couple.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Enfin un rapprochement, et qui va durer cette fois. Même si on ne sait toujours pas si Astoria est enceinte. J'espère que ce petit rapprochement vous aura plu et que ce chapitre en général aussi. La lette de Rosie au père noël aussi ! Je vous dis donc a demain, et en attendant, portez vous bien._


	15. La magie de noël

_Pfiou, les chapitres s'enchaînent dis donc ! Déjà le quinzième, il n'en reste plus que quatre + un épilogue. C'est fou parce qu'on peut considérer une fic de 20 chapitres comme étant longue, mais comme je l'ai écrite en très peu de temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est minuscule haha._

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et surtout à celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter. Vous faites vivre cette fiction, car sachez que sans vous je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le motivation de la continuer et surtout de la poster quotidiennement. J'ai fais mes calcules, et elle devrait se terminer le 23 décembre, mais comme je tenais à la finir le 24 (magie de noël oblige), il y aura sûrement un jour où je ne posterai pas (et ce sera soit ce dimanche, soit mardi prochain !) Voilà ! Place aux remerciements :_

 _ **Voldynouchette**_ _: Ahah pas de meurtre, c'est une fiction de noël après tout ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent._

 _ **ManonRosa**_ _: Oui ils sont mignons héhé ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant, cette fiction, et je suis ravie que tu commentes aussi souvent._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Mais oui Hermione, elle espérait juste une explication, maintenant elle est rassurée. Merci pour tes conseils j'irai voir tous ça quand je serais débarrassée de mes dossiers !_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Aaah on ne le saura pas tout de suite pour Astoria, mais promis tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Oui elle est adorable cette gamine haha. Maintenant que tout est mis à plat, je te laisse découvrir la suite !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Oooh merci ! Oui du concret et ce n'est pas fini ! C'est bientôt la fin, mais aussi bientôt noël alors gardons le moral !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Oui c'est clair au moins tout est à plat ! J'te laisse découvrir la suite, pendant que moi je vais faire mon choix dans tes fictions haha, les résumés me plaisent, j'hésite !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oooh merci ! Tout le monde me conseille Gouline et comme c'est une de mes commentatrices régulières, je vais aller y jeter un œil dès que je suis en vacances, merci en tout cas._

 _ **Maraille**_ _: Ahah je sais pas s'il en existe deux comme elle ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oh merci ! J'adore écrire des lettres dans mes fictions (dans la Vie est une Chienne, c'est flagrant)_

 _ **Nadra**_ _: oh merci ça me touche tellement !_

 _ **Lily P. Wooz** : ton pseudo me dit quelque chose, on a dut se croiser sur mes autres fic ? Merci pour ce message qui me touche énormément, je suis ravie que tout ça te plaise._

 _ **17Harry**_ _: Et oui, Astoria va gicler bientôt, mais pas tout de suite ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Nelliel-G**_ _: Ahah pourtant ce n'est clairement pas une fic à suspense. Oui, il va devoir s'expliquer avec Astoria maintenant ! mais pas tout de suite héhé. Oui la fic est bientôt fini, il ne reste que 5 chapitres, mais ça veut aussi dire que c'est bientôt noël. Et je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu t'es remise à l'écriture, y a rien de plus beau que d'écrire, selon moi._

 _ **Lili Orya** : Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Tu avais déjà oublié le précédent ? mdr_

 _ **Paceyas**_ _: Je pense que ta patience a payé ! Voici la suite._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

La main d'Hermione était toujours dans celle de Drago. Ils se regardaient comme si c'était la première fois, ils se découvraient. Est-ce que Drago avait toujours eut cet air serein et sûr de lui ? Hermione n'en était pas certaine. Peut être l'avait-il gagné en vieillissant et en devenant avocat ? Sa peau si pâle semblait briller sous la lumière de la bougie, quant à ses yeux, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi gris. Hermione se sentit rougir, en voyant son reflet dans ces pupilles charbonneuses.

Drago souriait. Ce n'était pas un sourire franc, mais plutôt un petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait, un sourire heureux mais aussi amusé. Qui aurait cru qu'il tomberait sous le charme d'Hermione Granger ? Car c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire : tomber sous le charme. Il était d'abord tombé devant la jolie Rosie, cette poupée russe sortie d'un conte de fée, avec ses grands yeux de biches et ses cheveux d'or, et puis peu à peu, il avait remarqué sa mère. Celle qu'il avait toujours ignoré ou pire, injurié, devenait peu à peu l'unique pensée cohérente qu'il pouvait bien avoir.

—Tu es sûr pour Astoria ? demanda Hermione d'une voix plus douce, cherchant à se rassurer.

—Certain. Si elle est enceinte, ce n'est pas de moi. Mais très franchement, je doute qu'elle le soit vraiment, parce que cela signifierait qu'elle m'ait trompé et…

—Et on ne trompe pas Drago Malefoy ? sourit Hermione avec une œillade moqueuse.

—Exactement, répliqua-t-il, un rictus au bout des lèvres.

Hermione eut un petit rire moqueur avant de retirer sa main de celle de Drago et de porter son verre d'eau à ses lèvres. En le regardant par-dessus le cristal de son verre, Hermione put voir la moue boudeuse de Drago, et sa main toujours largement ouverte sur la table, dans l'espoir peut-être qu'elle y remettrait la sienne.

Elle n'en fit rien cependant, et le regard de défi qu'elle lança à Drago sembla le convaincre qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé au bout de sa peine. Hermione n'était pas encore entièrement tombée sous son charme, contrairement à lui. Quand elle reposa sa main à côté de la sienne, il vint s'en emparer vivement, comme s'il s'était agit d'un vif d'or, et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bouge plus.

—Ecoute, Hermione, je t'ai dis que j'allais la quitter. Ce soir, même.

—Je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé.

—Je sais, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une comédienne comme elle dans ma vie.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, mais elle eut un sourire entendu, et bientôt, cet échange de regard et de jeu de mains fut interrompu par Rosie qui revenait toute essoufflée. Elle avait l'air déçue et boudeuse.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, princesse ? demanda Drago, soucieux de savoir si son père noël avait bien jouer son rôle.

—Ce n'est pas le vrai.

—Ah bon ? demanda Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago.

—J'ai tiré sur sa barbe pour être sûre, et elle s'est décollée ! s'exclama Rosie d'un air magistral.

Drago et Hermione retinrent un sourire, avant de se tourner vers le Père Noël qui tentait discrètement de remettre sa barbe correctement. Drago n'était pas contente d'avoir payé un incompétent, et il aurait bien jeté un sort de glue éternelle sur cette barbe. Il n'était cependant pas certain qu'Hermione approuve, et dans sa conquête séductrice, il se dit que le mieux était encore de ne rien faire mais de retirer quelques gallions sur le salaire de cet incapable.

—Tu n'es pas trop déçue que ce ne soit pas le vrai ? demanda Hermione, compatissante.

—Chuuuuut, maman ! s'exclama Rosie en se penchant légèrement pour n'être entendue que d'eux.

—Quoi ?

—Je ne l'ai pas dis aux autres, ils ne s'en sont pas rendus compte.

Le fait que Rosie n'ait pas voulu gâcher le rêve des autres donna des frissons à Hermione. Trop heureuse de voir sa fille aussi généreuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de venir déposer un baiser sur la joue rose de sa fille. Celle-ci eut un grand sourire et lui en fit un à son tour, avant de se pencher vers Drago et de lui en déposer un sur la joue.

—Maintenant à vous !

—A nous ?

—Oui, faites vous un bisou ! décréta Rosie en tapant dans ses mains d'un air excité.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air intrigué. C'était une étrange situation que de se faire dicter sa conduite par une fillette de quatre ans. Hermione hoche doucement la tête pour refuser, tandis que Drago sentait son estomac se contracté, vexé de voir qu'Hermione ne voulait certainement pas être embrassée.

Sauvés par le gong cependant, la serveuse arriva avec le dessert, une énorme part de cheese cake pour chacun d'entre eux. A la framboise pour Hermione, à la fraise pour Rosie et au citron pour Drago. Cette histoire de baiser ne fut plus relancée, et chacun s'entendit sur le fait que ces cheese cakes étaient vraiment délicieux.

Quand tous les estomacs furent plein à craquer, et que Rosie eut manger toutes les miettes dans leurs trois assiettes, Drago demanda l'addition et proposa aux Granger de les raccompagner. L'ambiance était détendue, contrairement au moment où ils étaient entrés dans le restaurant. En marchant sur le Chemin de Travers, Rosie s'amusa à rouler une énorme boule de neige, tandis qu'Hermione et Drago marchaient légèrement derrière elle.

Hermione était venue passer son bras sous celui de Drago, et tous deux avançaient dans la neige en silence, profitant de ce moment de magie qui s'opérait entre eux. Leurs pas faisaient crisser la neige, et c'était le seul bruit qui émanait de cette bulle de coton. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Hermione, celle-ci se tourna vers Drago et lui proposa à demi-mots :

—Tu restes boire un café ?

—Avec plaisir, souffla Drago qui sentait déjà son cœur s'emballait.

Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent. Depuis quand son cœur n'avait pas battu la chamade de la sorte ? Depuis deux ans déjà, la dernière fois, c'était à ses débuts avec Astoria. Suivant Hermione, Drago pénétra le petit appartement qui commençait à lui être familier. Rosie ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'allongea sur son lit sans demander son reste, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Hermione, amusée, vint tout de même lui retirer ses chaussures et monta les couvertures sur sa fille qui dormait paisiblement.

Après cela, Hermione se rendit à la cuisine où elle prépara du café et rejoignit Drago qui avait pris soin d'allumer la cheminée. Il émanait du feu une douce chaleur qui venait réchauffer leur visage rougi par le froid. Quand Hermione lui tendit sa tasse, Drago effleura sa main en douceur.

—Il fait bon, murmura Hermione en entourant ses deux mains autour de la tasse.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé. Ses yeux restèrent un long moment rivés sur le sapin qui brillait de mille feux. C'était un beau sapin, et Drago n'était pas peu fier de l'avoir décoré avec la jolie petite Rosie. Celle-ci ne cessait d'ailleurs de clamer haut et fort qu'elle avait le plus beau sapin de Londres.

—Je ne t'ai même pas dis merci, murmura finalement Hermione.

Drago détourna son regard du sapin pour mieux observer Hermione qui le regardait avec les mêmes yeux de biche que sa fille.

—Ce n'était qu'un dîner au restaurant, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

—Je ne parlais pas que de ça. Je parlais de… tout.

Ses grands yeux reflétaient les flammes de la cheminée, et elle lui adressait un sourire très doux. Il n'y avait rien de plus naturel chez Hermione que son sourire. Jamais elle ne s'était forcée à sourire à Drago, et les rares fois où elle l'avait fait, c'était toujours pour une bonne raison. Et là, Hermione souriait vraiment.

—Y a pas de quoi, souffla-t-il en sombrant dans l'abyme de ses yeux.

Le visage d'Hermione n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sien, et pour la seconde fois, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle avait légèrement entrouvert la bouche pour respirer de manière irrégulière, tandis que lui-même sentait son cœur s'emballer.

Alors, doucement, très doucement, assez doucement pour laisser le temps à Hermione de s'écarter, Drago s'approcha un peu plus, brisant cette distance qui les séparait. Il avait loupé sa chance la dernière fois à l'hôpital, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Tout s'était arrangé et tout avait été dit entre eux. Et quoi de mieux que de le faire maintenant, à la chaleur du feu ronronnant dans la cheminée ?

Il leva une main et vint replacer l'une des boucles d'Hermione derrière ses oreilles, avant de se pencher un peu plus et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le carmin des siennes. Elle sembla d'abord surprise, mais au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Drago se mouvaient contre les siennes, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais attendu que cela depuis plusieurs jours.

Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se chercher, à se trouver et à danser. Elles s'apprivoisaient et se domptaient à la fois, elles s'aimaient et se détestaient, elles se mordaient et se chatouillaient. Lentement mais sûrement, la seconde main de Drago vint se poser sur le creux des reins d'Hermione, et les mains de cette dernière s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ils ne se lâchaient que très peu, se laissant à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

—Drago, je…

Drago s'arrêta immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin, et il ne voulait pas brusquer Hermione. Il se recula donc lentement pour mieux la regarder. Elle avait les lèvres gonflées par le désir, et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air d'une sauvageonne. Elle était magnifique, songea Drago, dont le désir ne cessait d'augmenter.

—Désolé, murmura-t-il sans vraiment l'être.

Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé avant de répliquer :

—Je voulais juste te dire que ma chambre était au fond à droite, souffla-t-elle avant de poser une seconde fois ses lèvres sur celles de Drago.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il fit passer ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Hermione pour la porter contre lui. Il se leva du canapé, portant toujours Hermione dans ses bras et ne cessant de l'embrasser. C'était comme si son souffle de vie ne tenait qu'à se baiser. Comme si, une fois le lien rompu, il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre eux.

Drago avança doucement jusqu'à la chambre, et lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, il prit soin de verrouiller derrière lui : hors de question de laisser Rosie voir ce spectacle. C'était la première fois que Drago entrait dans la chambre d'Hermione. Tout était en couleurs claires, pas de rouge ni d'or, seulement du beige, du blanc et quelques touches de taupes. C'était drôlement apaisant. Le lit n'était pas immense mais suffirait bien pour eux deux, et bientôt, Drago vint déposer Hermione sur la couette moelleuse.

Ce qui s'en suivit ne fut que volupté, désir et plaisir. Quelques gémissements dans l'immensité de la nuit, et leurs prénoms répétés comme un psaume dans le silence de la chambre. Hermione ne s'était pas sentie aussi désirée depuis des mois, peut être même des années, quant à Drago, il lui semblait qu'une seule nuit ne suffirait jamais à se repaître de ses courbes. Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'il y ait d'autre nuit.

Et quand ils s'endormirent tous deux, Hermione dans les bras de Drago, ce dernier ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : se débarrasser d'Astoria. Après les fêtes, ce n'était pas assez rapide. Il connaissait assez Hermione pour savoir qu'elle n'autoriserait pas un tel triangle amoureux se produire. Dès le lendemain, il se promit d'avoir une conversation avec Astoria, et de régler cette histoire de grossesse une bonne fois pour toute. Mais en attendant, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose… Sombrer.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'était LE chapitre dramione so love so cute là ! Vous avez été patients, et ca a payé. Je pense que 5 chapitres avant la fin, c'était pas mal de s'embrasser maintenant haha. Et plus si affinité d'ailleurs. J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions, j'espère que vous aurez trouvé ça crédible, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	16. Mise au point

_Pfiou, en route pour le chapitre 16 ! On se rapproche petit à petit de la fin. Il ne reste déjà plus que quatre petits chapitres, et quatre petits jours donc. J'ai été ravie de vous lire toutes et de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! En effet, il y a eu plus qu'un bisou, mais entre adultes consentants on ne se refuse rien haha. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter (une vingtaine encore une fois !) je crois qu'on va dépasser les 300 commentaires à la fin de la fiction haha, je compte sur vous !_

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Ahah, c'est cool les danses de la joie ! je suis ravie que ce moment tai plu en tout cas !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Enfin héhé. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, je te laisse découvrir la suite._

 _ **Lili Orya ** : J'en suis ravie ! Bon week end à toi aussi._

 _ **ManonRosa**_ _: Oui il était temps haha. Merci en tout cas, ça me touche ce que tu me dis._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Mais oui c'est noël on ne se refuse rien haha. Rosie fera autre chose que débarquer dans la chambre va, ne t'inquiète pas ! Voici la suite !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui c'est romantique avec la cheminée et tout héhé. Je suis contente que tu trouves ça crédible, ça me rassure. Et oui c'est du boulot mais ça me fait plaisir !_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Oui le dramione, enfin ! Mais oui, la pauvre astoria quand même. Voici la suite !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oui ils forment une belle famille recomposée ! Voici la suite et le retour d'Astoria._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Et moi j'adore tes commentaires qui me touchent toujours autant ! Merci en tout cas._

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Moi aussi j'en veux uuuuuun ! Il est tellement… RAWR !_

 _ **Scpotter**_ _: Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Vodynouchette**_ _: Oui oui la totale haha. Oui plus que 4 chapitres maintenant ! Ahah si je devais faire un calendrier de l'après il fera 365 chapitres !_

 _ **Berenice**_ _: Oh merci ! Je ne penses pas qu'on puisse parler de talent, mais merci ça me touche !_

 _ **Nelliel-G**_ _: Oui désolée c'est un tout publique, donc pas de lemon haha. Je suis contente que tu trouves ça crédible, ça me rassure ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Lily P. Wooz** : Et oui, mais maintenant ils ne se lâchent plus. Voici le retour d'astoria, je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir tout ça. Pour les Soldats de Marbre, je cherche l'inspiration, j'espère qu'elle reviendra !_

 _ **Emilie**_ _: Ahah voici la suite ! Merci ça me touche, c'est une dramione sans prétention !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Mais oui Rosie est adorable ! La suite arrive, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

 _ **17Harry**_ _: Oui je sais pas si on peut dire tromper puisqu'ils ont déjà prévu de se séparer. C'est le retour d'Astoria, et donc ça va être pas joli joli haha. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _ **Maraille**_ _: Et oui enfin ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

TOC TOC TOC

—MAMAAAAAN ! Pourquoi t'as fermé la porte ? Mamaaaaaaan !

Rosie sembla mécontente de n'entendre que le silence pour lui répondre. Elle frappa de toute la force de ses petits poings sur le bois de la porte. Elle tambourinait et criait d'un air joyeux, réclamant des crêpes, des pancakes, du jus d'orange et toutes sortes de choses qu'elle n'avait que pendant les vacances.

Dans le lit d'Hermione, Drago dormait profondément, tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait un œil fatigué. Ils avaient peu dormi, et elle rougit aux souvenirs de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. De l'autre côté de la porte, Rosie criait toujours qu'elle avait faim et Hermione se demanda si le fait de rester sous la couette avec Drago ferait d'elle une mère indigne. Sûrement. Soupirant et baillant en même temps, elle se pencha au dessus de Drago pour récupérer sa baguette magique sur la boîte de nuit.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna Drago sans ouvrir un œil.

—Rosie veut un petit déjeuner de princesse.

—Quelle heure il est ?

—Huit heures.

Drago laissa s'échapper un long soupir las. Huit heures du matin ? Un samedi matin ? Mais c'était inhumain. Il aurait bien proposé de lancer un sort soporifique à Rosie, mais Hermione n'aurait sûrement pas été d'accord, et après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, Drago ne voulait certainement pas la mettre en colère de si bonne heure.

—J'arrive, Rosie, deux minutes.

Les cris et les coups sur la porte cessèrent, tandis que Rosie faisait demi-tour pour se rendre dans la cuisine, en attendant l'arrivée de sa mère. Drago ouvrit finalement un œil et observa Hermione se glisser hors du lit pour aller enfiler une robe de chambre rouge. Son corps nu se faufila jusqu'à sa penderie, et Drago ne put retenir ses yeux de vagabonder sur ses courbes, et ses idées de s'en aller dans des contées lointaines, où les mineurs n'avaient pas leur place.

—Habille toi, lui lança Hermione en faisait un nœud autour de sa taille. Je fais les pancakes et tu t'occupes du chocolat chaud.

—Mais Rosie, elle…

—Va deviner que tu as passé la nuit ici. Surement, murmura-t-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas si grave non ?

Par cette simple phrase, Hermione venait de demander indirectement à Drago si cette nuit avait une signification. Si c'était le début d'une véritable histoire, ou bien le coup d'un soir que l'on oublie le matin arrivé. Et Drago n'était pas près de se dégonfler. Il n'avait pas eu de coup d'un soir depuis longtemps – quoi qu'on en dise il n'avait jamais trompé Astoria – mais il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps avec une femme juste pour la mettre dans son lit une seule nuit. Non, il espérait bien qu'il y ait d'autres nuits, et des journées aussi.

—Je suis un pro du chocolat chaud, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter en se levant à son tour.

Il enfila son pantalon et sa chemise de la veille, qu'il ne prit cependant pas la peine de repasser ni de boutonner jusqu'en haut. Il en remonta les manches, prêt à en débattre avec le chocolat chaud, et à en faire un véritable petit délice. Hermione sembla rassurée, et avant qu'elle ne vienne déverrouiller la porte, elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres en murmurant :

—Rosie va être ravie de te voir.

—Alors j'ai séduit la mère et la fille, répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

—On dirait bien.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Drago sur ses talons. Quand la fillette les aperçut tous les deux, si proches, elle eut des étoiles dans les yeux et se jeta sur eux. Hermione la porta dans ses bras, tandis que Rosie déposait des milliers de baisers sur la joue de sa mère, et qu'elle attrapait de ses petits doigts potelés, la main que Drago avait glissé sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

—Vous avez dormis dans le même lit ? s'exclama Rosie.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent en silence, avant d'éclater de rire, sans jamais rien ajouter cependant.

Ce fut le meilleur petit déjeuner de la vie de Drago. Les pancakes étaient délicieux, et son chocolat chaud – sans se vanter – rivalisait avec celui de Florian Fortarôme. Passant outre le café, ils burent tous un énorme bol de chocolat et mangèrent au moins dix pancakes chacun. Rosie n'en avait jamais assez, c'était à croire que son ventre était un gouffre sans fin.

Quand elle fut repue, elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle ouvrit un vieux livre de contes usagé qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Drago aidait Hermione à ranger la cuisine.

—Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione, l'air de rien.

—Je dois voir Astoria.

Le bol qu'Hermione était en train de rincer dans l'évier lui glissa des mains et produisit un énorme fracas. Elle ne dit rien, tandis que Drago s'approchait d'elle et posait doucement son menton sur son épaule.

—Je crois que ça ne pourra pas attendre après les fêtes.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il était question. Drago voulait mettre un terme à sa relation avec Astoria au plus vite. Et Hermione n'y était sans doute pas pour rien dans cette histoire. Aussi, quand la vaisselle fut propre et sèche et que Drago eut pris une bonne douche, il promit à Hermione de revenir en début d'après midi pour aller se promener dans Londres avec la petite Rosie.

Quand il rentra chez lui, ce matin-là, Drago trouva l'appartement étrangement silencieux. Il se demanda même si Astoria était ici. Mais quand il l'entendit chantonner dans la salle de bain, il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Astoria était en train de se maquiller, et quand elle vit son reflet apparaître dans le miroir, elle eut un regard mauvais.

—Et peut-on savoir où tu as passé la nuit ?

—Chez Hermione, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Astoria n'ajouta rien et termina de poser son rouge à lèvres avant de se retourner enfin et regarder Drago droit dans les yeux.

—Tu veux jouer à ça Drago ? Tu veux passer tes nuits chez Granger et t'afficher dans les soirées mondaines avec moi ? Ca ne va pas se passer comme…

—Non, la coupa Drago, en fait je veux juste que tu fasses tes valises et que tu partes.

—Tu veux rompre ? s'écria Astoria d'une voix stridente.

—On en a déjà parlé, Astoria. On avait dit qu'on attendait les fêtes. Mais franchement, ça ne rime à rien.

—Non, TU avais décidé ça ! Moi je t'ai dis que c'était hors de question. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste, et un manipulateur.

—Moi ? Mais oui tu as raison, je suis vraiment mauvais avec toi. Au fait, comment va le bébé que tu portes ? Et son père ? Comme on ne couche plus ensemble depuis des semaines, j'aimerai bien savoir qui est l'infortuné que tu as choisi pour te faire engrosser.

Astoria resta bouche bée devant les mots de Drago. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Drago soit au courant de son petit stratagème. Elle se retrouvait donc au pied du mur : soit elle avouait qu'elle avait menti à Hermione, et qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, soit elle maintenait qu'elle l'était mais cela reviendra à avouer qu'elle l'avait tromper.

—Je… Je me suis trompée, j'ai cru que j'étais enceinte de trois mois, mais les testes se sont révélés négatifs, j'ai vu le médecin hier.

Drago s'approcha d'un air menaçant et posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre d'Astoria, sur le rebord du lavabo. Il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de son ex petite amie et articula de manière à être bien compris.

—Est-ce que tu me prendrais pour un con, Astoria ?

—Mais non, chéri, enfin…Tu sais que je ne mens pas. Arrête, tu me fais peur.

—Tu es venue voir Hermione sur son lieu de travail, tu lui as dis que tu étais enceinte de moi. Et tu oses me dire que tu ne mens pas ? Es-tu enceinte, oui ou non, Astoria ?

—Non non, je ne suis pas enceinte. C'est juste que… Tu passes tellement de temps avec elle et sa morveuse…

—Rosie. Elle s'appelle Rosie.

—Peu importe ! JE suis ta copine, et toi, tu passes ton temps avec cette sang-de-bourbe.

Drago donna un coup de poing contre la faïence du lavabo et s'approcha encore un peu plus d'Astoria.

—Ne l'insulte pas devant moi, Astoria. Ca fait des mois que c'est fini toi et moi, et toi tu t'accroches et tu te planques dans les jupons de ma mère. C'est fini, Astoria, tu m'entends ? Fini. Alors maintenant, tu fais tes valises et tu t'en vas. Je te laisse jusqu'à noël. Après ça, je ne veux plus te voir, c'est clair ?

Astoria ne répondit pas.

— C'est clair ?

—Tu le regretteras Drago ! Et Granger et sa fille aussi.

Drago s'empara brutalement du bras d'Astoria et le serra si fort qu'elle émit un petit cri.

—Ne t'avise jamais plus de les menacer Astoria. Parce que tu risquerais de perdre au change. Tu as deux jours, deux putains de jour. C'est clair ?

Drago n'attendit pas la réponse et relâcha Astoria aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attrapée. Il fit demi-tour et quitta la salle de bain d'un air décidé, laissant une Astoria secouée mais en colère derrière lui. elle lui courut après en s'écriant :

—Ca ne se passera pas comme ça Drago Malefoy ! On ne quitte pas, c'est moi qui quitte.

—Très bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir, va dire à toute la presse que tu m'as quitté. Ca me fera des vacances.

Et sur ces mots, il claqua la porte derrière lui, étouffa par la même occasion les cris d'Astoria qui ne supportait pas qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

—Elle l'a vraiment mal pris, murmura Hermione après que Drago lui eut raconté sa matinée avec Astoria.

Ils marchaient le long du chemin de Travers. Rosie était sur les épaules de Drago et s'amusait à lui tripoter les cheveux, tandis qu'Hermione et Drago marchaient côte à côte en parlant d'Astoria.

—Je m'y attendais. Ca aurait pu mieux se passer, mais il a fallu qu'elle s'invente une grossesse et qu'elle vous menace. Le pire c'est qu'elle serait bien capable de…

Drago ne termina pas sa phrase. A quelques mètres de lui, sa mère venait de sortir de chez Madame Guipure, le magasin de prêt à porter. Elle devait avoir fait retoucher sa robe de noël, car elle tenait dans ses mains une large boîte en carton. Drago était sur le point de faire demi-tour pour éviter toute rencontre pénible, mais ce fut sans compter le regard perçant de sa mère qui se posa sur lui à l'instant même où il s'emparait de la main d'Hermione pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

—Merde, grogna Drago en se forçant à sourire à sa mère qui s'approchait à grands pas.

—Pas de gros mot ! s'exclama Rosie en riant.

Mais Drago ne riait pas. Sa mère s'approchait d'un pas pressé, les lèvres pincées par la colère. Hermione semblait l'avoir remarqué aussi, car elle sembla se tendre à côté de Drago.

—Drago.

—Maman.

Narcissa s'était plantée devant eux d'un air pincé, et regardait alternativement Hermione, Rosie et Drago. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Hermione qui l'avait salué poliment, ni même à Rosie qui lui adressait un large sourire.

—Astoria est venue déjeuner au Manoir.

—Tu es au courant alors que nous avons rompu. J'estime donc qu'elle n'a plus rien à faire au manoir avec toi, maman.

—Enfin, Drago, tu fais une erreur. Tu ne peux pas mettre en l'air deux ans de relation pour une… une… aventure, ajouta-t-elle en jeta un coup d'œil condescendant à Hermione.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas très contente d'être qualifiée d'aventure, et elle fut d'ailleurs sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante avant que Drago ne serre sa main un peu plus fort pour la faire taire.

—Maman, ce n'est pas la peine d'en discuter.

—Dragoooo, je veux descendre !

Rosie s'impatientait là haut, et Drago la fit descendre en souplesse. La fillette s'approcha de Narcissa et la regarda avec ses grands yeux marron avant de murmurer, complètement intimidée :

—Elle est trop belle ta cape !

La cape de Narcissa, d'un beau velours prune, était en effet une belle étoffe. La mère de Drago aimait les belles choses et avait toujours su s'habiller avec classe et goût. Cela sembla d'ailleurs légèrement la dérider, car elle se contenta d'avoir un petit sourire crispé à l'intention de Rosie qui avait déjà posé sa petite main sur le velours.

—Je croyais que tu voulais mon bonheur, continua Drago, reconnaissant envers Rosie qui avait décidément le même effet sur tout le monde.

—Bien sûr, tu es mon fils unique et je ne veux que ton bonheur mais…

—Et bien voilà, c'est maintenant que je suis heureux maman. Le sujet est clos.

Narcissa ne sembla pas de cet avis, mais elle n'était pas de celles qui faisaient un scandale en pleine rue piétonne. Elle se contenta alors de renifler d'un air dédaigneux avant de tourner les talons, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son fils au passage. Tout au long de cet entretien, elle avait superbement ignoré Hermione qui n'en était pas mécontente.

—Sympa ta mère, murmura Hermione quand elle fut sûre que Narcissa était assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

—Et encore, elle était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, s'exclama Drago en riant.

* * *

 _Et oui le retour de Narcissa aussi. Bon ça reste softe, ce n'est pas le genre à se donner en spectacle, mais elle n'a pas l'air contente du tout haha. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant un bon week end et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont cette chance ! A demain, et en attendant, portez vous bien !_


	17. Noël entre amis

_Bonjour à toutes ! J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre en vitesse avant d'aller au cinéma ce matin, mais finalement je ne le poste que maintenant et je prends le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Vous avez été très nombreux à lire, je crois qu'on a dépassé les 2 000 vues, mais vous avez été moins nombreux à commenter, c'est bizarre. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de pronostique possible avec vous haha._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Oui il est très mignon. Et j'aime aussi Narcissa, dans toutes mes fic elle reste une mère aimante qui ne veut que le bonheur de son fils. Je suis ravie et touchée que tu trouves que je m'améliore !_

 _ **Voldynouchette**_ _: Oui un nouveau papa haha. Le précédent n'a jamais été très présent il faut dire._

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Et non ce n'est pas fini, tu as raison. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. C'est en effet une bonne mère._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Je suis contente que la rupture t'ai plu ! La tornade va revenir, et j'ai hâte que tu me dises ce que tu en penses !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oh ça me touche ! J'espère que ton dimanche était plus tranquille alors, merci à toi._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Mais non c'est noël, pas de place pour la haine et la violence haha. Merci de ton commentaire !_

 _ **Scpotter**_ _: Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, voici la suite._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Je suis contente que Drago te plaise haha, et oui ils sont presque une famille._

 _ **Paceyas**_ _: Oui le rapprochement est clair ici ! Et pas de soucis, c'est déjà adorable de commenter aussi régulièrement que tu le fais. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise._

 _ **Lis Blanc**_ _: Oh merci !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oui tout le monde l'aime haha Et oui que 3 chapitres, mais en même temps c'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenus !_

 _ **17Harry**_ _: Oui elle me fait de la peine quand même Astoria. Je n'en dis pas plus mais je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _ **Lili Orya ** : J'en suis ravie. Astoria n'est pas si mauvaise que ça elle est juste blessée. Je te laisse découvrir ça._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Oui elle est choupi haha. Elle charme absolument tout le monde._

 _ **Nelliel-G**_ _: Narcissa reste ce qu'elle est malgré tout ! oui c'est très vie de famille mais n aime ça haha. Et oui c'est bientôt la fin, mais je vous avais dis que c'était une fic de noël !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était l'avant veille de noël, et comme chaque année depuis qu'ils avaient tous un travail qui les empêcher de se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient, Blaise, Pansy et Drago organisaient un repas de noël, le vingt-trois décembre au soir. C'était l'occasion pour eux de passer une bonne soirée, de rire, de boire plus que de raison et de se détendre avant de rejoindre leurs familles respectives. Avec les années, Katarina était devenue partie intégrante de leur petit groupe d'amis, et il était parfois arrivé que Pansy ramène son copain du moment. Cette année, elle avait cependant décidé de venir toute seule, même si les autres savaient qu'elle entretenait une liaison avec un jeune homme mystérieux depuis plusieurs mois. Quant à Drago, il était toujours venu seul, même ces deux dernières années, car Astoria refusait tout bonnement de passer du temps avec ses amis. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que jamais leur réveillon ne s'était déroulé à l'appartement de Drago.

Cependant, les choses avaient changé, et avec le départ d'Astoria, Drago redevenait le seul maître de ces lieux. Il avait donc décidé que cette année, noël se ferait dans son spacieux duplex. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qui avait changé. Il avait aussi convié Hermione et Rosie à ce dîner, cherchant à passer plus de temps avec elle, mais aussi à, peut être, officialiser sa rupture avec Astoria, et sa nouvelle relation avec Hermione. C'était peut être trop tôt, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait véritablement envie que ses amis s'entendent bien avec cette qui faisait battre son cœur.

—Chaud devant, s'exclama Pansy, une énorme bûche glacée au chocolat dans les mains.

—En fait, c'est de la glace, donc c'est plutôt froid devant, intervint Blaise qui entrait à son tour dans l'appartement, deux bonnes bouteilles de vin à la main.

Drago s'écarta pour laisser entrer ses trois amis à l'intérieur. Comme toujours, chacun s'occuperait de quelque chose. Comme bien souvent, Pansy, la meilleure pâtissière du groupe, s'était occupée du dessert. Blaise de l'alcool – il avait sûrement récupérer les meilleures bouteilles de la cave de son père – quant à Kat, elle se chargeait bien souvent de l'apéritif. Drago, quant à lui, opté pour un traiteur, même s'il avait maintenu que non aux près de ses amis.

—Tu sais qu'on n'est que quatre, Pansy ? demanda Blaise en observant la bûche qui aurait pu nourrir tous les Serpentard et même une partie des Gryffondor.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil à Blaise avant de se retourner de sortir des assiettes de son placards et de marmonner de manière à peine audible.

—Six, en fait.

Ses trois amis cessèrent toutes activités pour mieux le regarder et jauger de sa sincérité. Six ? Cinq à la limite, si Astoria avait enfin décidé d'être là, mais six ? Qui était cet invité mystère ? Pansy s'approcha de Drago de sa démarche aérienne et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son ami.

—Crache le morceau !

—Ce n'est pas Astoria tout de même ? ajouta Kat d'un air anxieux. Je croyais que c'était terminé !

—Mais oui Kat, c'est terminé, la rassura Drago. J'ai juste invité Hermione et sa fille, elles n'avaient rien de prévu ce soir et j'ai pensé que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase devant le regard ébahi de ses amis. Pansy le regardait comme s'il s'était transformé subitement en licorne ailée, Blaise regardait sa femme comme pour dire 'Fais quelque chose !', quant à Kat, elle affichait un large sourire et tapa dans ses mains d'un air excité.

—Hermione ? Comme dans Hermione Granger ? demanda finalement Pansy après s'être remise de ses émotions.

—Euh, oui, répondit Drago. Comme dans Hermione Granger.

—Fantastique, s'exclama Katarina. Ca fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et sa fille est un ange.

—Alors, toi et Granger… ? demanda Blaise sans terminer sa phrase.

Pour toute réponse, Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Un petit sourire en coin naquit au coin des lèvres de son meilleur ami, tandis qu'il lui donnait une grande claque dans le dos.

—Tu te débarrasses d'Astoria parce qu'elle réclame un gosse et tu te mets avec une femme qui en a déjà une. Bien joué, vieux.

—C'est parce que tu ne connais pas Rosie, chérie, répliqua Kat à la place de Drago. Tu vas tomber sous le charme, une vraie matriochka.

Blaise semblait demander à voir, et il n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps. Moins d'un quart d'heure après leur arrivée, Hermione et Rosie sonnait à la porte d'entrée. Ce fut Drago qui alla leur ouvrir. Comme à son habitude, Rosie sauta dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, tandis qu'Hermione entrait à son tour et tendait une bouteille de whisky Pur feu à Drago. Celui-ci s'en empara et se dépêcha d'effleurer les lèvres d'Hermione avec les siennes, avant que ses amis n'arrivent et ne le mettent dans l'embarras.

Il avait d'ailleurs toujours Rosie dans ses bras quand ils sortirent tous de la cuisine pour saluer la nouvelle venue. Katarina fut tout de suite à l'aise avec Hermione et la salua chaleureusement. Hermione sembla d'ailleurs rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas totalement exclue et n'était pas la seule à ne pas être allée à Serpentard dans cet appartement. Kat s'approcha en suite de Rosie, qui s'était cramponnée au cou de Drago.

—Salut Rosie, tu te souviens de moi ?

Rosie hocha la tête et embrassa légèrement Kat sur la joue, pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Pansy et Blaise étaient légèrement en retrait, mais sous le regard de Katarina, ils firent tous deux l'effort de s'approcher. Blaise salua chaleureusement Hermione tandis que Pansy se contentait d'un petit sourire, qui semblait malgré tout sincère.

—Bonsoir, répondit Hermione, elle aussi souriante.

—Alors c'est elle, la petite princesse ? demanda Blaise en s'approchant à son tour de Rosie.

Celle-ci le regarda d'un air intimidé. Il était vrai que Blaise était grand et imposant, sa peau sombre faisait ressortir ses yeux verts et ses dents d'un blanc écarlate. Mais il se dégageait de lui une aura bienfaitrice et profondément bonne. C'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait chez les Serpentard. Il tendit alors sa main à Rosie, et celle-ci hésita légèrement avant de la serrer de sa petite main potelée.

—Moi c'est Blaise. Et toi ?

—Rosie, murmura-t-elle.

—Salut Rosie. Et elle, c'est Pansy ! ajouta-t-il en pointa un doigt vers son amie.

Pansy s'approcha à son tour de la petite fille, et il y eut un étrange échange de regards entre elle. Les enfants sont des petits êtres parfois inexplicables. Alors que rien ne laissait entendre que Rosie et Pansy pourraient bien s'entendre, la petite fille se pencha doucement vers la sorcière et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Parfois, il est des têtes qui plaisent aux enfants, et il semblait que, tout comme elle avait adopté Drago, Rosie était sur le point de se faire une nouvelle amie. Pansy sembla d'abord surprise, puis enchantée du geste de la petite Rosie pour elle, et elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Pansy Parkinson faire autre chose que la moue.

—Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on peut passer à l'apéritif, proposa Drago en invitant ses amis à s'asseoir dans le salon.

Après un bref moment de gêne, il sembla que chacun avait mis ses vieux préjugés de côté et une atmosphère de fête s'installa doucement. Hermione parla beaucoup avec Blaise et Kat ce soir, tandis que Rosie collait Pansy de façon surprenante. Moins de deux heures après leur arrivée, elle s'était déjà installée sur les genoux de Pansy et regardait avec attention chacun des bijoux qu'elle pouvait bien porter. De ses boucles d'oreilles à sa bague d'or blanc scintillante. Pansy semblait ravie de partager ça avec elle, et lui fit même essayer ses bracelets et ses bagues, une à une.

—C'est la plus jolie, celle-là, s'exclama Rosie en essayant une bague imposante et lumineuses.

Evidemment, toute princesse qu'elle était, Rosie aimait ce qui brillait.

—Alors, Pans', on dirait que t'es prête pour les enfants.

—C'est pas moi la femme mariée dans cette pièce, répliqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Kat qui restait silencieuse.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas dans sa nature de rester silencieuse. Au contraire, elle abordait un petit sourire mystérieux, et partageait des regards complices avec Blaise. Il semblait qu'ils avaient quelque chose à leur annoncer, et cela expliquait aussi le fait que Kat avait poliment refusé la flûte de champagne pour un jus de tomate plus sage.

—Y a du bébé dans l'air, grogna Drago avec un sourire.

—Dans six mois, vous serez officiellement parrain et marraine d'une petite fille, s'exclama Kat, folle de joie.

Il semblait qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines de leur annoncer a nouvelle. Blaise avait l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et il posa une main protectrice sur le ventre de Kat qui ne laissait encore rien deviner. Pansy sauta sur place et se précipita vers eux pour les embrasser, tandis que Drago embrassait tendrement Kat sur la joue avant d'échanger une accolade fraternelle avec Blaise. Hermione, plus discrète, se contenta de serrer les mains de Kat dans les siennes et de murmurer :

—Être mère, c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde.

C'était une très bonne nouvelle pour fêter ce nouveau réveillon de noël, et Hermione aurait presque juré avoir aperçu une larme de joie rouler sur la joue de Pansy. L'ambiance était à la fête et aux félicitations, et tout aurait pu être parfait, si soudain, la porte ne s'était pas ouverte à la volée, laissant une Astoria hystérique entrer dans l'appartement.

—Désolée de gâcher la fête, je venais juste récupérer mes derniers cartons.

—N'oublie pas ta dignité au passage, répliqua Pansy.

Il était clair que les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais supporté, et en voyant Pansy aussi proche de Drago, il semblait clair que la jalousie d'Astoria avait creusé un faussé entre elles. Astoria lui adressa un regard dédaigneux, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée où l'attendaient deux cartons.

—Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne passer que demain, Astoria, grinça Drago entre ses dents.

—Je voulais venir maintenant, j'espérai qu'on discute au calme, mais je vois que tu m'as déjà bien remplacée, s'écria-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais en direction d'Hermione.

—Allez Astoria, temporisa Blaise, c'est pas le moment de faire un scandale.

—Tais toi Zabini, mêle toi de tes affaires.

—Astoria, grogna Drago. Va-t-en.

Drago jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Rosie qui ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise. Elle s'était cachée derrière sa mère et observait Astoria d'un air inquiet. Cette femme ne semblait pas lui inspirer confiance, et elle avait bien raison. Pansy, Blaise et Drago s'étaient levés, prêts à parer à toutes éventualités – il ne s'agissait pas d'un duel, mais Astoria, pleine de rancœur, aurait très bien pu avoir la mauvaise idée de sortir sa baguette. Mais au lieu de ça, elle craqua et se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois que Drago la voyait dans cet état, son mascara coulant sur ses joues, la rendant misérable.

—Je t'aime Drago, s'écria-t-elle d'un air théâtral.

Celui-ci s'approcha et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, eut un geste très doux envers elle. Il posa sa main sur sa joue pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant avant de lui murmurer :

—Ca ne marchait pas entre nous Astoria. Cette rupture, ce n'est pas pour te punir, c'est pour te libérer aussi. Pour que tu sois libre de rencontrer un homme qui te corresponde plus et qui t'aimerait autant que tu le mérites.

—Mais si elle n'était pas là, tu ne m'aurais pas quitté…

—Si, ça n'allait plus depuis longtemps. On passait son temps à se disputer, Astoria. Rentre dans ta famille, au Pays de Galles, ressources toi, passes-y de bons moments.

Astoria ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle pleura une dernière larme sur l'autel de leur amour avant de remettre son masque de porcelaine et de sécher ses pleurs du bout de ses doigts. Elle s'empara des deux cartons qui lui restant et tourna les talons. Elle n'avait rien ajouté, ni d'au revoir ni d'adieu, juste son manteau de dignité sérieusement attaqué et le mascara sur ses joues. Une chose était sûre cependant : ils ne la reverraient pas de si tôt. L'échange entre Drago et Astoria avait été doux, comme le dernier cadeau qu'il lui faisait, et Hermione avait trouvé cela énormément touchant de voir qu'il mettait les formes à cette rupture et qu'il ne se contentait pas d'oublier cette histoire qui fut la leur. Drago était définitivement un homme bien.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'était la dernière apparition d'Astoria. Malgré tout, même si vous l'avez toutes détesté, elle m'a fait de la peine et je voulais qu'elle ait une sortie digne et que Drago se montre malgré tout à la hauteur de ses sentiments. Car une femme méchante et haineuse est bien souvent une femme blessée et meurtrie. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ce chapitre, plus centré sur Astoria, vous aura plu malgré tout. Autrechose, la relation pansy-Rosie, je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà remarqué ça, mais les gamins sont parfois très ouverts avec des inconnus et très fermés avec des gens qu'ils connaissent. Je pense qu'il y a un sacré feeling entre elles, vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Je vous dis à demain pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	18. Joyeux noël

_Allez, c'est parti pour le 18_ _ème_ _chapitre, mais aussi l'avant-avant dernier ! Et oui, je vous avais dis qu'il n'y aurait 'que' vingt chapitres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plein de tendresse et véhicule un message d'amour et de magie de noël._ _ **Je tenais aussi à vous signaler que je ne posterai pas demain**_ _, parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Chéri, et j'ai une tonne de chose à faire, je passerai sûrement ma journée derrière les fourneaux. Mais ça tombe très bien, comme ça je posterai le dernier chapitre pour le réveillon de noël, le 24 décembre._

 _Merci encore mille fois aux personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter et encore plus à ceux qui commentent régulièrement. Quant aux lecteurs fantômes, j'espère quand même que vous prendrez la peine de commenter pour le dernier chapitre, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Parce que quand même, j'aime donner et offrir mes histoires, mais j'aime aussi recevoir en retour. Et puis, c'est noël, soyons généreux !_

 _ **Charlie3216**_ _: Ca m'attriste que tu n'aies pas le moral comme ça. J'espère que ca va aller pour toi, je t'envoie toutes les ondes positives du monde et beaucoup d'amour et de magie de noël. Courage. Et merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter en tout cas._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Oui, elle a de la chance quand même d'être aussi bien traitée. Tous les hommes n'ont pas cette classe. Pour le copain mystère de Pansy, vous êtes nombreuses à me le demander, vous le saurez dans le dernier chapitre haha._

 _ **Rosa2101**_ _: Oui elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux quand même. Je suis ravie que tu aies trouvé ça touchant, et que tu trouves que Drago est parfait parce que, j'avoue, il est pas mal dans son genre. Astoria, c'est réglé, et pour Eric, we'll see !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oui, on voit qu'ils ont tous muris depuis Poudlard, et qu'ils ont mis leurs préjugés et autres querelles. Et c'est aussi ça la magie de noël. J'avais envie de faire d'eux un groupe soudé où personne ne se tire dans les pattes._

 _ **ManonRosa**_ _: Astoria fait de la peine quand même. Et oui, elle se termina bientôt, mais c'était bien le temps que ça a duré. Et puis ça n'exclue pas que je revienne avec une autre histoire un peu plus tard, peut être que je t'y retrouverai._

 _ **Paceyas**_ _: Ah oui là pour le coup, je suis peut être loin des personnages de Rowling, mais c'est ça la magie des fanfictions, on y fait ce que l'on veut, et si ça plait c'est encore mieux. Beaucoup de questions qui n'auront pas toutes de réponses, je te laisse finir la fiction avant d'y répondre._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Et oui, plus d'Astoria, c'est fini. Mais oui c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire, elle fait de la peine quand même, une femme amoureuse brisée. Mais bon, c'est la vie, ce sera pas la première ni la dernière à être passée par là._

 _ **Nadra**_ _: Qu'il est drôle ce Blaise haha. Merci à toi pour tes commentaires._

 _ **Voldynouchette**_ _: Ton message m'a fait rire et me touche. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours, même après 17 chapitres._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. En effet, comme c'est une fic courte et rapide, j'essaie d'insuffler un peu de profondeur quand ça s'y prête._

 _ **Nelliel-G**_ _: Oui j'adore aussi ce moment ! Pas de Théo ici. En fait c'est tout bête, mais j'ai lu une fic où Théo était vraiment un horrible méchant (mais qu'on adore haïr) et depuis, j'ai du mal à le voir gentil haha, c'est ridicule je sais. Et je suis contente que tu comprennes Astoria ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Emilie**_ _: Et oui ce sont des chapitres courts, mais c'est le prix pour que je poste tous les joues. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et que tu me dises qu'aucun chapitre ne t'a déçu. Et oui c'est bientôt la fin, plus que 2 chapitres après celui-ci. Voici la suite et encore merci._

 _ **17Harry**_ _: Mais oui elle fait de la peine quand même. Et comme tu dis c'est mieux pour les deux. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Tu en étais sûre ? Je suis super prévisible alors haha, quoi que ce n'est pas une fiction à suspens, il faut bien le dire. Merci à toi pour tes messages._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Ahah pour l'amoureux mystère de Pansy, faudra attendre le dernier chapitre. Rien de rocambolesque cependant._

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Merci ! Oui Drago est quelqu'un de bien, mais Astoria aussi, elle est juste blessée dans son égo et dans son cœur aussi. Pour Pansy, tu le sauras au dernier chapitre. Merci pour tes commentaires aussi réguliers, ça me touche énormément._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La soirée avec les amis de Drago avaient été bien moins bizarre que ce à quoi s'attendait Hermione. Rosie était ravie d'avoir rencontré Pansy, et elle avait passé la soirée à parler d'elle. Pansy est trop jolie, Pansy a de trop belles boucle d'oreilles, Pansy est trop gentille. C'était à croire qu'elles ne parlaient pas de la même Pansy Parkinson. Dans ses souvenirs, Hermione voyait Pansy comme une véritable peste qui suivait Drago à la trace comme un brave petit chien. Pourtant, elle devait l'admettre, Pansy étai désormais une femme forte et indépendante. Le ciment de leur trio, comme Hermione l'était pour Ron et Harry.

Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée, avait ri et beaucoup mangé. Drago avait un peu bu, aussi. Et c'était étrange que de le voir légèrement moins maître de sa personne. Lui qui contrôlait tout, qui aimait prévoir à l'avance, voilà qu'il avait les yeux brillants et un sourire séducteurs au bout des lèvres depuis plusieurs heures. Il ne regardait qu'Hermione, et celle-ci se sentit rougir plus d'une fois sous la braise de ses regards.

Quand ils furent tous partis, et que Rosie se fut endormie sur le canapé, Hermione aida Drago à ranger et à débarrasser la table.

—Je suis terriblement jaloux de Pansy, déclara Drago en ramassant l'une des chaussures de Rosie sous la table. Elle s'est mis Rosie dans la poche plus rapidement que moi.

Hermione éclata d'un rire doux. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, et la boue boudeuse de Drago acheva de la convaincre qu'il avait sûrement un peu trop bu. Car rien ne détrônerait Drago dans l'estime de Rosie. La petite fille n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et demandait sans cesse à le voir. Elle parlait d'ailleurs bien plus souvent de Drago que de son père. Cette pensée provoqua un pincement au cœur d'Hermione.

C'était tout de même malheureux de voir que sa fille n'avait presqu'aucun lien avec son père. Et voilà que ce dernier en demandait la garde exclusive ? C'était un comble. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour sa fille ces derniers mois, et voilà qu'il réclamait de l'avoir tout le temps ? Cette pensée retira toute trace de sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la lettre du tribunal, un nœud se formait dans sa poitrine. Et si elle perdait ? Elle avait déjà tout donné, il était hors de question qu'elle perde sa fille aussi. Son unique raison de vivre.

Drago dut remarquer le changement d'humeur d'Hermione car il s'approcha d'Hermione et posa une main entreprenante sur l'une de ses hanches.

—Ca va ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, et sentir la main de Drago sur elle lui arracha une vague de frissons. Son sourire rassurant, ses yeux bienveillants. Hermione fondait. Lui aussi n'était plus le même qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Elle l'avait entendu parler à Astoria, lui dire qu'elle méritait de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien. Quel genre d'homme dit cela ? Le genre gentleman et bienveillant.

—Oui, mentit Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée. Astoria s'en était déjà chargée, et maintenant que l'ambiance était revenue à la normale, elle ne voulait pas cause le moindre souci à Drago. Celui-ci n'était cependant pas dupe, et il s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa taille et la souleva doucement pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il força Hermione à le regarder droit dans les yeux et murmura :

—Menteuse.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Ils ne se connaissent presque pas, après tout. Et en de nombreuses années de mariage, Eric n'avait jamais vu quand Hermione mentait. Quand elle disait que tout allait bien alors que tout allait mal. Et voilà que Drago la perçait à jour en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

—Je ne veux pas qu'Eric me prenne ma fille, murmura finalement Hermione en détournant les yeux.

Drago passa un doigt sous le menton d'Hermione pour la forcer à relever la tête. Car c'était ce que faisait une gryffondor. Relever la tête pour affronter ses démons. Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. C'était un geste tellement naturel qu'Hermione n'en fut pas surprise.

—Je l'en empêcherai, murmura Drago. Je t'ai dit qu'on se battrait. Il n'a aucune chance.

—Mais si il…

—Il n'y a pas de si. Je t'ai dit que nous allons gagner. Alors nous gagnerons. Tu me fais confiance ?

C'était une bien grande question. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Rosie le faisait bien elle, et Hermione s'en était toujours remise au jugement de sa fille. Parce que les enfants avaient cette intuition qui faisait d'eux de très bons juges. Elle se contenta alors d'hocher la tête et Drago lui adressa un nouveau sourire, plus éclatant.

—Tu as prévu quoi, demain soir pour le réveillon ? murmura-t-il finalement.

—Rien. Un petit repas avec Rosie.

—Venez fêter Noël avec moi, proposa spontanément Drago.

—Chez tes parents ? répondit Hermione mortifiée.

Drago eut un petit rire avant d'hocher la tête.

—Non. A l'association des Anges de Noël. J'aide le père noël à distribuer les cadeaux chaque année. Ce sera pas du grand luxe …

—Ce sera merveilleux, l'interrompit Hermione. Rosie sera ravie.

—C'est vrai ? Vous viendrez ?

—Bien sûr. Ca va être merveilleux.

—Comme toi, répliqua Drago en s'approchant dangereusement.

Ce fut leur seconde nuit ensemble. Et elle fut sans doute meilleure encore que la précédente. Après avoir couché Rosie dans l'immense lit de Drago, Hermione et lui s'enfermèrent dans la chambre d'ami tout aussi spacieuse. Les draps de satin et la multitude d'oreilles ne restèrent pas longtemps sur le lit, et bientôt on n'entendit plus que dans le néant de la nuit les ressorts qui grinçaient et les gémissements des deux amants.

—Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Rosie, impatiente, alors qu'ils marchaient sur l'épais tapis de neige qui recouvrait les dalles de la rue londonienne.

Rosie sautillait et ramassait régulièrement de la neige qu'elle mangeait ou bien qu'elle jetait sur Drago en riant. Celui-ci ne s'était d'ailleurs pas laissé faire, et ramassa à son tour de la neige qu'il lança prudemment sur la petite fille.

—C'est une surprise, lui répondit-il en riant.

—Je n'aime pas les surprises.

—Tout le monde aime les surprises, répliqua Drago devant la boue boudeuse de Rosie.

—Pas moi.

Cette gamine était têtue. Comme sa mère d'ailleurs. Quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête, elle ne lâchait rien. Et il semblait que ce jour là, elle avait décidé de ne pas aimer les surprises. Elle était juste vexée de ne pas être mise dans la confidence et de ne pas savoir l'endroit exact où ils se rendaient.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'association, la salle était déjà pleine. De grandes tables avaient été installées et joliment décorées de paillettes rouges et vertes, le grand sapin resplendissait plus que de coutume, et les enfants s'étaient rapprochés d'un énorme traineau rempli de cadeaux. Des chateaux gonflables avaient installés ainsi que des stands de maquillage.

La synchronisation fut parfaite, et quand Rosie comprit qu'elle allait passer noël dans cet endroit, elle hurla de joie. Ce ne fut cependant rien comparé à la seconde suivante, lorsque le Père Noël fit son entrée en criant un joyeux 'ohohoh'. Et cette fois, Rosie semblait convaincue que c'était le vieux. En effet, c'était le père de la présidente de l'association, qui avait enfilé le déguisement du père noël. Il avait une véritable barbe bien fournie, des lunettes rondes et une bedaine qui ne nécessitait aucun artifice.

—Oh maman, le père noël regarde !

—Tu devrais aller le voir, répondit Drago, il a sûrement quelque chose pour toi.

—Tu crois ?

—J'en suis certain, sourit Drago.

La petite fille se précipita jusqu'au traineau et s'approcha du Père Noël qui avait déjà commencé sa distribution de jouets. Tous les enfants étaient surexcités et intimidés à la fois. Quand ils repartaient, les mains pleines de cadeaux, ils avaient les yeux brillants de mille et une étoiles.

—Allons prendre un verre, proposa Drago en passant une main dans le dos d'Hermione.

En effet, légèrement à l'écart de l'aire de jeux, se tenait un petit buffet apéritif, où les bénévoles distribuaient une flûte de champagne aux parents des enfants. Les gens ici étaient venus pour passer une soirée chaleureuse avec un repas chaud et des cadeaux pour leurs enfants. Ils avaient tous des problèmes d'argent, comme Hermione, et cette dernière se sentit triste de voir que tant de gens avaient besoin de l'association.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, on leur tendit deux coupes de champagne. Drago leva son verre en direction de la présidente qui lui offrit un beau sourire, puis se retourna vers Hermione.

—A vous, Miss Granger.

—A moi ? répéta Hermione surprise.

—A vous, qui illuminez ce soir de fête.

Hermione se sentit rougir, et fit légèrement teinter sa flûte contre celle de Drago.

—A toi, qui permets à tous ces enfants de passer un joyeux noël, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

Ils burent tous deux dans leur coupe sans se quitter des yeux. C'était un étrange moment, que celui-ci. A la fois pudique et intime, et pourtant offert à la vue de tous. Les regards se tournèrent légèrement vers ce philanthrope qui venait passer chaque réveiller avec eux, mais qui ne venait jamais accompagné. Puis vers cette jeune femme aux boucles brunes et au regard intelligent.

L'apéritif fut un véritable moment de convivialité. Les gens discutaient de tout et de rien, mais certainement pas d'argent. On se remémorait des bons souvenirs – certains venaient depuis des années, on buvait à la santé de ceux qui ne venaient plus, puis aux enfants bien sûr. On riait, on souriait, on plaisantait. Il n'y avait certainement pas de place pour les problèmes et les soucis du quotidien. Et Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis des mois.

Rosie riait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, et Hermione non plus d'ailleurs. Drago ne lâchait pas sa main et elle se sentait flotter sur un petit nuage. Est-ce qu'elle était amoureuse ? Peut être. Elle ne se posait pas la question. Elle avait décidé de se laisser bercer par cette histoire, même si elle ne savait pas où cela la mènerait. Pourtant, au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione avait l'impression que ce serait bien plus qu'une petite histoire d'amour.

Rosie les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, les mains pleines de cadeaux. Elle avait eut tout ce qu'elle avait commandé et plus encore. Des vêtements, des jouets, des jeux de société, des friandises. Elle ne manquait de rien.

—Alors, tu es contente, Rosie ? demanda Drago.

—C'est le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie, s'extasia la petite fille. Je me suis fait des copines !

—C'est super, s'exclama Hermione en embrassant tendrement sa fille sur la joue.

—Et toi maman, tu es contente ?

—Bien sûr. C'est un très beau noël que nous avons là.

—Et toi Drago ?

—Je suis plus qu'heureux. Tu sais pourquoi ?

—Non, répondit la petite fille, curieuse.

—Parce que j'aime être avec vous.

Hermione ne put retenir ses yeux de briller et ses lèvres de sourires. Rosie, plus expressive, sauta au cou de Drago en disant :

—J'espère que tu resteras toute ta vie avec nous.

—C'est bien ce que je veux, répliqua Drago en portant Rosie dans ses bras.

La petite fille serra Drago dans ses petits bras avant de lever la tête et de regarder d'un œil curieux ce qui flottait juste au dessus de leur tête.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago leva à son tour la tête pour y découvrir une couronne de gui. Il eut un sourire malicieux avant de passer un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Il la regarda avec des yeux de braise et murmura :

—C'est du gui. Et quand on est dessous, il faut embrasser la personne à côté de toi.

Rosie déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago sans se faire prier, ainsi que sur la joue de sa mère. Puis, Hermione et Drago se jetèrent un regard et sans se concerter se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrasser de manière chaste mais douce, laissant passer entre eux tous les sentiments qui pouvaient bien les unir. Rosie, toujours dans les bras de Drago, eut un petit cri de joie avant de les forcer à se séparer en mettant une main sur chacun d'entre eux et de déclarer :

—Arrêtez, c'est dégoutant, rit-elle. Et puis tout le monde vous regarde.

Tous les regards s'étaient en effet tournés vers cette étrange petite famille qui venait de se former sous leurs yeux. Un photographe, payé pour l'occasion s'approcha d'eux et les prit en photo, leur promettant de faire la une avec comme titre « Les Anges de Noël : La magie au rendez-vous ! ». Et c'était bien résumer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. La magie avait opéré, rendant à chacun ce qui lui était du : un bonheur inconditionnel.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre de noël. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous donne hâte d'être vous aussi à noël. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'oubliez pas que_ _ **demain je ne posterai pas de chapitre**_ _, mais je vous dis quand même à mercredi pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. En attendant portez vous bien !_


	19. Lumière

_Je poste cet avant dernier chapitre en vitesse, car je dois filer chercher mes grands parents à la gare, et je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à tout vos gentils messages. J'éditerai ce chapitre demain sans faute pour y répondre, donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos commentaires._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était le matin de noël. Après une soirée magique à l'association des Anges de Noël, Hermione, Rosie et Drago étaient rentrés à l'appartement d'Hermione sur le chemin de travers. Ils s'étaient couchés sans demander leur reste, exténués d'avoir dansé, mangé et même un peu trop bu en se qui concernait Drago et Hermione. Rosie s'était endormie sur les genoux de Drago, alors qu'ils mangeaient le dessert, et il avait été très compliqué de la ramener à l'appartement sans la réveiller. C'était Drago qui l'avait couché, sous le regard bienveillant d'Hermione.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y arriverait. Mais c'était à croire que c'était inné : la fibre paternelle. Avec Rosie il était lui-même, il avait l'impression que tous les gestes qu'il faisait étaient naturels et qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait au bon moment. La faire rire, la rassurer, la bercer, lui murmurer ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Rosie était un véritable rayon de soleil, et tout égoïste qu'il était, Drago aurait voulu qu'elle soit sa fille, plutôt que celle d'Eric. Comment en était-il arrivé à s'attacher aussi vote et aussi fort à cette petite fille ? Il l'ignorait, mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, et Rosie avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Quant à Hermione…

Drago la regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain, alors qu'elle se brossait les dents. C'était à la fois drôle et attendrissant que de la voir prendre soin de ses dents, elle y mettait un soin tout particulier et passait le fil dentaire de manière précise et méthodique. Elle n'avait cependant pas besoin de faire autre chose : elle n'était pas maquillée, son teint était naturellement de pêche et ses yeux bruns naturellement bordés d'une rangée de longs et épais cils. Hermione était belle. Naturellement belle. Pas besoin de sorts ou de potion de jouvence, pas besoin de maquillage ou d'artifice.

Elle était douce et généreuse. Caractérielle aussi, mais toujours juste. Elle avait relevé la tête, malgré les obstacles et avait toujours été une mère avant tout le reste. Et c'était ce qui plaisait à Drago. Cette façon qu'elle avait de s'occuper de Rosie, au détriment de sa personne. De s'offrir entièrement. Il avait aimé la sentir frissonner de passion dans ses bras, parce que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas senti aussi femme. Car elle avait joué son rôle de mère au détriment de son rôle d'amante.

—Quoi ? sourit Hermione en regardant Drago par le biais du miroir.

Celui-ci se sentit bête d'avoir été ainsi surpris à l'observer en cachette. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, au contraire, elle rangea soigneusement son fil dentaire avant de se tourner et de faire face à Drago.

—Rien, je te regardais c'est tout.

—Et alors ? Est-ce que ma méthode de brossage de dents te convient ?

Drago esquissa un sourire en entrant dans la salle de bain.

—Il faudra que tu m'apprennes.

—Je demanderai à mes parents de te montrer, répliqua Hermione en souriant. Ils sont dentistes.

—Ce n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que peut être un dentiste, marmonna Drago.

—Ce sont des soigneurs de dents.

—D'où tes dents si blanches.

Hermione eut un large sourire, dévoilant expressément ses dents blanches à la vue de Drago. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire en coin avant de s'approcher et d'enlacer la taille d'Hermione de ses bras.

—Heureusement que Pomfresh t'a raccourci les dents.

—Drago Malefoy tu n'as pas honte ? s'exclama Hermione en tentant de le repousser.

—Quoi ? répondit-il d'un air innocent, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

—Si Pomfresh a du me raccourcir les dents c'est par ta faute. Tu m'avais lancé un Dentesaugmento en quatrième année.

—J'ai fait ça, moi ?

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et vint poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles, mentholées, d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. C'était tellement étrange de savoir qu'elle embrassait Drago, mais aussi si bon et si doux qu'elle en oublia vite leurs années d'école, pour le moins pénibles et haineuses. Ils avaient changé, après tout, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne devait tenir compte du passé.

—Oui tu as fais ça. Disons que c'était pour le coup de poing dans le nez, en troisième année.

—Je ne me souviens pas.

—Menteur.

—Je trouve que le Dentesaugmento, ce n'était pas si cher payé.

Hermione eut un petit rire amusé. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour pouvoir rire de cela avec Drago. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s'empara de sa main et l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre, et, une fois de plus, ferma la porte à double tours derrière elle.

Ce matin là, Hermione et Drago ne s'étaient pas laissé avoir par Rosie. Ils avaient fait en sorte de se lever avant elle, et de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de noël. Et alors qu'Hermione faisait sauter les pancakes dans la poêle, Drago sortit chercher des fruits et des viennoiseries. Quand il revient, il avait un énorme sac sur le dos, à la manière d'une hotte.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

—Vos cadeaux de Noël.

—Mais, je croyais que… Rosie a eut tout ce qu'elle voulait à l'association.

—C'est exact. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'autres choses qu'elle n'a pas commandé et qui lui feront plaisir quand même.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Drago disposait déjà de nombreux paquets au pied du sapin. Ce fut d'ailleurs au moment précis où Drago revenait dans la cuisine que Rosie choisit de faire son apparition. Elle avait encore l'air toute endormie, dans sa petite robe de chambre prune. Elle embrassa d'abord sa mère, puis Drago, avant d'aller sur le canapé pour continuer sa nuit. Mais quand elle arriva dans le salon, un cri suraigu retentit jusqu'à la cuisine.

—AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! LE PERE NOEL EST PASSE DANS LA NUIIIIIIT !

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent dans le salon, et purent assister à une véritable danse de la joie de la petite Rosie. Elle s'agenouilla au pied du sapin et regarda tous les paquets qui s'y trouvaient. De gros, des petits, des ronds, des carrés, des plats et des volumineux. Elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui en tendit un, de taille moyenne.

—Tu devrais commencer par celui-ci.

Rosie ne se fit pas prier et défit le ruban qui entourait le cadeau. Elle en souleva le couvercle, et …

—UN CHATON !

Elle plongea ses mains dans le carton et en ressortit un minuscule petit chat roux aux yeux verts. Il avait autour du cou un petit ruban rouge et regardait Rosie de ses grands yeux curieux. Les deux petits se regardèrent de longues secondes, avant que Rosie ne le sert contre son cœur et soupire de bonheur.

—Il est merveilleux, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione s'approcha à son tour. Ce petit chat n'était pas sans lui rappeler Pattenrond, le chat qu'elle avait dans son adolescence. Elle avait du le laisser à sa mère quand elle avait épousé Eric, car celui-ci était allergique aux animaux. Le vieux chat roux avait coulé des jours heureux dans le Londres moldus, avant de mourir de vieillesse il y avait de cela quelques années. En effet, quand Hermione en avait fait l'acquisition, il n'était déjà plus très jeune, et Hermione avait été terrassée par sa disparition.

—Comment tu vas l'appeler, princesse ? demanda Drago à Rosie.

—Lumière.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, surpris. C'était comme si elle avait réfléchi des heures à ce prénom. Comme si c'était une évidence. Lumière, c'était un joli prénom de chat, songea Hermione. Après tout, ce chat allait apporter lumière et chaleur à Rosie, elle grandirait avec et il deviendrait sûrement son meilleur ami.

—C'est un très bon choix, acquiesça Drago.

—Je peux ouvrir mes autres cadeaux ?

—Bien sûr, on est là pour ça non ?

Rosie lui adressa un sourire aussi lumineux que l'était le prénom de son chat, et commença à déballer ses autres paquets. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago s'installèrent sur le canapé, en sirotant leur café brûlant. Après avoir déballé tout ses cadeaux et avoir tenté de monter sur son nouveau vélo, Rosie s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit une petite boîte.

—Y a écrit 'Maman'.

Hermione, surprise, prit la petite boîte dans ses mains et la regarda un long moment.

—Ouvre-la, murmura Drago.

—C'est toi ?

—Non, c'est le père noël, répliqua Drago avec un sourire.

Elle ouvrit la petite boîte avec appréhension et y découvrit un pendentif circulaire, soigneusement ouvragé. Sur le rebord, un petit bouton permit d'ouvrir le bijou et d'y trouver à l'intérieur une photo d'Hermione et de Rosie prit la veille, à l'Association. Sur la photo animée, la mère et la fille se souriaient l'une à l'autre et se regardaient avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles.

—C'est magnifique, murmura Hermione, les yeux brillants.

—Oh maman, c'est toi et ça c'est moi.

—Oui chérie, c'est nous.

—Dommage que tu n'y sois pas, Drago, murmura Rosie. On pourrait demander au père noël de te rajouter !

—Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Drago.

—Tu n'as pas eu de cadeaux ? demanda Rosie, curieuse.

—Mais si, c'est toi mon cadeau. Toi, et ta maman.

—Pfff t'es bête ! On n'est pas des paquets cadeaux.

Et pourtant si, songea Drago. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prenait conscience de ce qui lui avait toujours manqué. Un foyer chaleureux, une famille. Il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, il tomberait irrémédiablement amoureux de Hermione en très peu de temps. Et il ne ferait rien. Parce qu'il aimait être assis là, à côté de lui, à regarder Rosie ouvrir ses cadeaux et Lumière, le chat nouvellement arrivé, jouant avec les papiers cadeaux. Une simplicité telle qu'elle en était surprenante. Et Drago aimait ça. La simplicité. Quant au reste… Sa famille, Astoria, Eric… Il y aurait toujours une solution. Hermione était convoquée au tribunal à la fin du mois de janvier, et Drago serait plus prêt que jamais pour se battre pour Rosie. Car c'était devenu son combat, presqu'autant que celui d'Hermione.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre puisque le prochain, le 20è donc sera un épilogue, 5 ans plus tard. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous voulez voir le procès avec Eric, mais malheureusement un chapitre n'aurait pas suffit, je n'en n'avais pas le temps ni l'envie tout simplement parce que c'est une fiction de noël. Mais soyez rassurés, Eric n'aura pas la garde exclusive de la petite ! Allez je vous dis à demain, et en attendant portez vous bien._


	20. Epilogue

Coucou ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi pour poster l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction. Je sais que j'ai tardé à l'écrire… Et j'en suis désolée. En fait, je m'étais dis que je le posterai en même temps que le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction, mais comme celle-ci prend du retard, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de vous faire attendre plus encore. Je ne sais pas si vous répondrez présent, mais voici la suite et le dernier chapitre de l'Ange de Noël. Je remercie toutes mes lectrices (lecteurs ?) qui ont pris le temps de lire, de commenter et aussi merci à celles qui m'ont écrit des messages privés (j'adore en recevoir !)

Avant de répondre à toutes vos reviews, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année, pleine de bonnes choses, de la réussite, de l'amour, de l'amitié aussi, et tout ce que vous désirez le plus. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous commencez cette année aussi bien que possible !

 **Gouline971** : Merci pour tous tes messages aussi réguliers. Ils m'ont tellement touché, toujours un petit mot pour faire plaisir. Voici, avec du retard, le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

 **Mayoune** : L'épilogue a du retard, mais le voici, enfin, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Merci d'avoir commenté tout au long de la fiction, ça me touche tellement.

 **JudorangeHp** : Oui il est généreux ce Drago ! Et riche aussi, il faut bien le dire haha. Vous allez me manquer aussi, mais peut être qu'on se retrouvera dans d'autres fictions !

 **Swangranger** : Voui romantique hein ? Merci pour tes messages aussi réguliers, c'est grâce à des lecteurs comme toi que j'ai pu poster tous les jours.

 **Delphine03** : Merci ! Voici le dernier chapitre.

 **Charlie3216** : Ooooh mais non ne pleure pas haha. Mon dieu si j'ai failli te faire pleurer là, ne va jamais lire ma fiction « La vie est une Chienne » il parait qu'elle fait pleurer tout le monde mdr

 **Nadra** : Merci beaucoup.

 **Karine** : C'est sur que Drago sera mieux qu'Eric ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et Pattenrond n'était déjà plus tout jeune quand Hermione l'a acheté, alors tu penses bien… Mais il a eut une vie heureuse ! Voici la suite.

 **Lis Blanc** : Merci à toi pour ton petit mot.

 **17Harry** : J'en suis ravie alors ! Les voilà tous heureux et c'est ce qui compte. C'est une fic de noël après tout.

 **Lili Orya** : Le procès aurait nécessité trop de choses et de chapitres. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Merci d'avoir été présente tout au long de cette fiction.

 **Guest** : Oh merci, ça me touche énormément !

 **Leolili** : Je suis ravie que la fin te plaise. Merci aussi d'avoir commenté tout le long de la fiction, tu fais partie de ceux qui me motivent tous les jours à écrire. J'écrirai sans doute d'autres histoire, et j'espère qu'on s'y retrouvera. Pour les Soldats de Marbre, je pense la laisser encore un peu de côté, et j'en suis navrée.

 **Ballerine91** : Le dernier est là ! Avec un petit peu de retard, mais le voilà enfin, je suis désolée. Merci pour ton commentaire qui me touche énormément et te laisse découvrir la suite.

 **Nelliel-G** : Je suis désolée mais je n'écrirai pas le procès. C'est une fic de noël et je voulais rester dans quelque chose de léger. Je suis désolée pour le retard, voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

 **Cycy** : Oh merci ! Ca me touche vraiment. Voici le dernier chapitre.

 **Laura** : Il est làààààà ! Il a un peu de retard mais le voici. Merci pour ton commentaire

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

La foule s'agglutinait devant l'immense demeure. Cette dernière brillait de mille feux, et rendait le reste de la rue bien fade. Dans le jardin, tous les arbres étaient décorés de guirlandes lumineuses, et sur la pelouse parfaitement tondue, reposait le traîneau du Père Noël. Une douce mélodie s'élevait d'on ne savait où, carillonnant et sifflotant des comptines de Noël. Et sur un air de Vive le Vent, les moldus s'arrêtaient devant le grand portail ouvert pour photographier ce jardin aux allures… magiques. Personne, dans le voisinage, ne connaissait vraiment la famille qui vivait ici. On les croisait parfois, lui en train de bricoler une cabane dans les arbres, et elle à bouquiner sous le haut-vent, mais ils étaient discrets. De temps à autres, on pouvait entendre les éclats de rire de leur fille s'élever dans les airs, et c'était un moment si paisible qu'on s'arrêtait parfois pour tendre l'oreille.

On ne connaissait rien de Mr et Mrs Malefoy, si ce n'était leur amour de Noël. Depuis trois ans qu'ils vivaient ici, chaque 1er décembre, leur maison s'illuminait et devenait une véritable attraction. Les bougies, les lumières, les grelots, la musique… Tout en cette demeure représentait l'esprit de Noël. Et il paraissait que ses occupants étaient aussi de véritables elfes du père noël, qui s'activaient toute l'année pour faire de cette période un magnifique spectacle.

—C'est de pire en pire, chaque année, grogna Ron en passant le portail.

Celui-ci était accompagné d'Harry et de Ginny. La jeune femme s'émerveillait devant les centaines de lumignons colorés qui habillaient les arbres, tandis qu'Harry se moquait doucement de Ron. En effet, ce dernier aimait se montrer de mauvaise humeur quand il s'agissait d'aller voir Drago. La hache de guerre avait été enterrée, mais il restait une vieille rancœur entre les deux hommes. Harry, quant à lui, avait fait l'effort de faire table rase, et pouvait passer – parfois – de bons moments en compagnie de son ancien ennemi.

—C'est magnifique, tu veux dire, répliqua Ginny en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère. Chaque année, Drago redouble d'idées originales.

—Et alors ? Moi aussi je peux coller trois ampoules à un sapin.

—Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Ron ne répondit rien, se contentant de ruminer sa mauvaise humeur, tandis que Ginny frappait trois coups à la porte d'entrée. Ce fut une Hermione rayonnante qui les accueillit sur le perron. Elle embrassa chaleureusement ses trois amis avant de les faire entrer.

—Pansy et Blaise sont déjà là.

—Génial, répondit Ron d'un air lugubre.

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux avant de lui donner une petite tape sur le bras.

—Tiens c'est pour toi, dit Harry en lui tendant un immense bouquet de fleurs. Et ça, c'est pour ton mari.

Il leva une bouteille poussiéreuse de whisky avec un petit sourire.

—Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on fera du chocolat chaud pour les femmes enceintes.

Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé, tandis que son meilleur ami posait une main affectueuse sur son ventre arrondi. En effet, Hermione était enceinte de sept mois, d'un petit garçon. Si Rosie avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'elle était sur le point de devenir grande sœur, Drago, quant à lui, avait cédé à une crise de panique, assurant qu'il ne serait pas un bon père. Le pauvre ignorait qu'il était déjà un véritable père d'adoption pour Rosie.

Les quatre amis entrèrent dans le salon où Drago était en train de remuer la cheminée, tandis que Blaise plaçait des cadeaux par dizaines au pied du sapin, sous les yeux amusés de son épouse, Kat. Pansy, quant à elle, était restée confortablement assise sur un des canapés, son énorme ventre l'empêchant de bouger d'avantage. Pansy en était à son dernier mois de grossesse, et Blaise avait même parié qu'elle accoucherait ce soir là. Ce à quoi le futur père – qui n'était autre que Neville Londubat – avait déclaré d'un ton calme et serein qu'il s'agirait du plus beau des cadeaux de Noël.

—Blaise, tu es au courant qu'il n'y a que deux enfants dans cette maison ? demanda Drago en regardant l'amoncellement de cadeaux destinés à Rosie et à la fille de Blaise et Kat, la petite Anna.

—Ce n'est pas que de moi. Les trois là, sont de Pansy, et les six ici de Narcissa. Bon ok, les dix-sept sont de nous, mais c'est pour m'assurer de rester son oncle préféré.

—Pfff, répliqua Ron. C'est moi son oncle préféré. Quand elle ouvrira mes cadeaux, elle oubliera les tiens.

—Alors ça j'en doute, répliqua Blaise. Attend de voir un peu sa réaction quand elle ouvrira les miens.

Tout le monde éclata de rire dans le salon, tandis que les deux oncles préférés se laissaient des regards furieux. Hermione n'osa pas leur dire que de toute façon, le seul homme dans le cœur de Rosie n'était autre que Drago. En effet, Rosie n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son père depuis plusieurs années déjà. Celui-ci était retourné en France et avait épousé une sorcière là-bas. Au début, il envoyait des lettres régulièrement, et invitait Rosie à passer des vacances chez eux, mais petit à petit, les contacts s'étaient amoindris, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement.

—Rosie ne croit plus au père noël ? s'inquiéta Pansy.

—Non, répondit Drago avec une moue déçue. Ce crétin de Teddy Lupin lui a dit qu'il n'existait plus.

—Elle l'avait deviné avant, répliqua Hermione.

—N'importe quoi. Elle aurait pu y croire jusqu'à ses vingt ans si elle ne côtoyait pas ce morveux.

—Chut, murmura Katarina. Anna y croit encore, elle !

—Tu pourras te rattraper avec mini-Malefoy, s'exclama Blaise en riant.

—Ce n'est pas pareil…

Ce n'était pas pareil, parce que, quand il avait rencontré Rosie, Drago avait pu découvrir la magie de noël avec elle. Il avait aimé la voir croire au père noël, lui faire écrire ses lettres et laisser un verre de lait près de la cheminée. C'était ce qui l'avait rapproché d'Hermione, et qui avait fait qu'ils formaient une famille tous les trois. A ses yeux, Rosie était sa fille autant que le bébé à venir, et avait dans son cœur une place toute particulière. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais Drago était devenu un véritable papa poule. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'accompagnait systématiquement à ses cours de danse et restait deux heures entières sur le banc pour la regarder virevolter dans les airs.

—Neville arrive à quelle heure ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

—Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il a devait passer chez sa grand-mère avant de venir. Neville est si prévenant avec elle.

Quand Pansy prononça le nom du père de son enfant, ses petites étoiles se mirent à scintiller dans ses prunelles. C'était sans doute le plus étrange des couples de leur groupe d'amis. Si Hermione et Drago avaient surpris tout le monde en se mariant, le couple de Pansy et Neville restait plus encore un mystère. Pourtant, ils avaient su se trouver, se compléter et s'aimer à leur manière, jusqu'à mettre en route un bébé.

Blaise, quant à lui, était toujours aussi heureux en ménage, avec sa jolie poupée russe. Leur petite Anna avait déjà quatre ans, et était un petit ange. Très discrète, elle aimait passer de longues heures sur les genoux de Drago, son parrain, et s'amusait comme une folle avec Rosie. Les deux fillettes étaient les meilleures amies du monde, malgré leurs cinq ans d'écart.

Hermione se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine pour récupérer tous les petits fours qu'elle avait confectionné avec Rosie dans l'après-midi. Drago vint la rejoindre avec un petit sourire en coin.

—Enfin seuls, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle de sa démarche féline.

—On a été seuls toute la journée.

—Oui, mais tu ne portais pas cette magnifique et très courte robe.

Hermione se sentit rougir et tira sur sa robe. Son énorme ventre faisait remonter tous ses vêtements, et elle ne rentrait dans aucun de ses pantalons. Sans parler de sa poitrine qui avait doublé de volume et était extrêmement douloureuse. Drago passa une main autour de la taille de son épouse et vint déposer un léger baiser dans son cou.

—Rappelle moi pourquoi on ne fait pas noël que tous les trois ?

—Parce qu'on l'a déjà fait l'année dernière et que ta mère ne nous l'a pas pardonné.

Drago se redressa brusquement, paniqué.

—Merde, ma mère ! Je devais aller la chercher à l'aéroport.

—Tu as oublié Narcissa ? s'exclama Hermione.

—Je file, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Drago déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et s'éclipsa sans un mot. Narcissa avait passé une semaine à l'île Maurice et avait demandé à Drago de la récupérer à l'aéroport. Il était toujours étrange de voir Narcissa prendre un moyen de locomotion moldu, mais celle-ci avait reconnu qu'il était moins fatiguant et aussi très relaxant de prendre l'avion – en première classe. Sa belle mère devait actuellement attendre Drago d'un air rageur à Heathrow. Elle refusait d'utiliser un téléphone mobile, ce qui aurait été bien pratique, car elle aurait pu appeler Drago dès son arrivé à Londres.

—Drago n'est pas là ? demanda Blaise en passant une tête dans la cuisine.

—Il a oublié sa mère à l'aéroport, il est parti la chercher.

Blaise éclata d'un grand rire.

—Narcissa ne lui pardonnera jamais.

—J'en ai bien peur, répondit Hermione en riant à son tour.

Moins d'une demie heure plus tard, Drago était de retour avec une Narcissa de mauvaise humeur.

—Maman, je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé… tenta Drago pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

—Tu n'es qu'une seule mère Drago. Tu n'avais que ça à penser, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu n'es qu'un sale ingrat et un petit…

—CISSY !

Narcissa fut interrompue par Rosie qui dévalait les escaliers à toute allure. La petite fille avait revêtue sa plus belle robe rose pâle et ses longs cheveux étaient parsemés de paillettes dorées. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Narcissa, la faisant taire au passage. Une relation forte et fusionnelle s'était créée entre les deux. Narcissa laissait tomber son masque quand elle était avec Rosie et devenait une mamie gâteau. Chose très étrange, il fallait l'admettre.

—Bonsoir, chérie, murmura Narcissa en embrassant tendrement Rosie sur le front.

Elle se redressa et adressa un sourire légèrement crispé à Hermione. Cette dernière s'approcha de sa belle mère et lui demanda comment s'était passé son rôle, ce qui eut l'effet de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère. Elles n'eurent pas le loisir de discuter bien longtemps cependant, car déjà, le cri de la petite Anna retentissait dans la maison.

—AAAAAAAAAH ! LE PERE NOËL !

En effet, les adultes avaient tous profité du fait que les petites filles jouaient à l'étage pour placer tous les cadeaux sous le sapin. Hermione et Narcissa retournèrent dans le salon pour découvrir une Anna et une Rosie totalement surexcitée.

—On peut les ouvrir ? demanda Rosie à Drago.

—Bien sûr Princesse, c'est fait pour ça, non ?

Oui c'était fait pour ça. Noël, c'était fait pour les cadeaux et les repas. Pour les rires et les débats, pour les chants et les retrouvailles. C'était pour cela qu'Hermione et Drago aimaient Noël. Et qu'ils s'aiment, simplement. Tout n'était pas rose tous les jours, mais ils étaient une famille à présent. Rosie était épanouie, Drago aussi. Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnante. Elle qui pensait ne jamais connaître l'amour à nouveau et encore moins la maternité, elle n'était que trop heureuse de sentir son fils bouger à l'intérieur de son ventre. Tout irait pour le mieux à présent, elle en était certaine. Si Drago disait toujours que Rosie était son ange de noël, Hermione, quant à elle, savait que Drago était celui qui avait changé leur vie.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. Le vingtième chapitre arrive avec du retard, mais j'ai enfin posté un point final à cette fiction. J'ai voulu ce chapitre léger mais aussi mettre des réponses aux questions, notamment le chéri de Pansy et aussi ce qu'est devenu Eric. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu et que ce chapitre vous semble être une bonne fin pour cette fiction de noël. Ca me fait bizarre de la terminer enfin, même si finalement, tout s'est fait très vite ! Je tenais à remercier les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de commenter tous les chapitres, mais aussi ceux qui ont reviewer moins régulièrement. Merci à vous de faire vivre ce site et ses auteurs. Je suis en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle fiction, mais plus complexe qui ressemblera d'avantage à La Couleur de l'Equinoxe qu'à l'Ange de Noël. J'espère que je vous y retrouverai ! En attendant je vous dis à bientôt et surtout, portez vous bien.


End file.
